


不伦瑞克之秋

by fusafusachan



Series: 希拉迪诺察堡 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 90,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 《希拉迪诺察堡》的续篇，大概算个XX从良找个老实人嫁了的故事。
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Luka Modrić
Series: 希拉迪诺察堡 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580707
Comments: 36
Kudos: 58





	1. 落脚

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为了大壮而写，今天官宣了不好的消息，长久以来的担忧终于成了现实，真的非常非常难过，将来应该很难再见到他了……
> 
> 这一篇完全是想写点自己想表达的东西，随意性很大，而且和前篇风格会不一样，简而言之——可能会没有车，请自行选择。

1914年夏 德意志帝国不伦瑞克

马里奥和卢卡在角落隐蔽处从轨道爬上站台，混入出站的人群之中。卢卡双手按住挎在肩上的皮包，紧紧跟随着马里奥。

他们已经逃亡了一个星期，灰头土脸非常狼狈。不过周围的人群大都是流离失所的农民或在城市里失业的工人，拖家带口来到不伦瑞克寻一些生计，他们混在里面倒不显眼。

卢卡一边走，一边偷偷打量通道两侧的墙上有没有张贴通缉令。他不想再扒一次火车，更不想躲在疾驶的货车厢里又饿又渴喝冷风，他希望能停下来，有一张床睡一觉，在那之前好好洗个澡，付出任何代价都可以。

马里奥走得很快，从慕尼黑他就没和卢卡说过一句话，他好像很生气。也许，卢卡不是很确定，他一直就长着一张不高兴的脸，而且他有的是理由不高兴。

广场上人群熙熙攘攘，有几个身穿制服的宪兵在巡逻，他们有一些惊慌，犹豫着停下脚步，并不知道该往哪里去。

“嘿，大个子。”这时在离他们很近的地方有一个声音响起，说着带着浓重口音的德语，他们听着竟有一些亲切。

回头一看，是一个小头小脑的年轻人，他体型不算小，但是除了头小，腮部更是又尖又小，偏偏留着小圆络腮胡，显得有些喜感。

“想找工作吗？要不要跟我们走？管住，还给安家费。”他眨着圆溜溜的大眼睛，朝马路边停着的一辆大卡车一指，上面已经乌泱泱装了不少人，“我们给的工钱很不错，就是活儿比较累，地方有点儿偏僻。”

偏僻的地方正好，马里奥操着更生硬的德语问他具体干什么，工钱怎么算。

小头年轻人一一回答了，完了小心地问他们是不是克罗地亚人。

马里奥和卢卡同时惊讶而戒备地看着他，心中百转千回，又想着他们一路逃到这里，应该不会有人追这么远来抓他们。

“天啊，太好了，我也是克罗地亚人。”年轻人看着他们的表情，立刻了然，然后开心地说起了克语，“跟我走吧，我们矿上还有几个同乡呢。”

他自报姓名叫做马塞洛·布罗佐维奇，问他们怎么称呼。

“马里奥·佩里希奇。”马里奥简短地回答。卢卡看他一眼，心想他编假话的时候可一点都看不出心虚。

“这是你家那口子吗？”布罗佐维奇看着卢卡问。

马里奥迟疑了一下没有回答，他赶紧上前一步说道，“是的，我叫卢卡。”

他还穿着逃出来那晚的衬衣和格子长裙，看了一眼卡车上的人，也有几个Omega家眷。

马里奥两条长腿一伸，敏捷地攀上了卡车。卢卡看着他冷漠的脸，心中一阵委屈，自己无论如何不能像他这样攀爬上车，他如果狠心不帮忙，就是要看自己出洋相，那该怎么办？

马里奥看着他狼狈的样子，终究硬不下心肠，俯身抓住他的手，轻松地把他拎了上来。

布罗佐维奇点了一遍人数，随即说差不多可以出发了，大家在行驶的时候不要站着，不安全，辛苦大家席地坐一会儿。

马里奥挨着着卢卡坐在边上，把他和其他脏兮兮臭哄哄的人群隔开，虽然他俩身上也香不到哪里去。卡车晃晃悠悠很快就驶出了不伦瑞克的市区，四周一片平原田野风光，不知名的小河静静流淌，一望无际的麦田分割整齐，不远处几个Omega农民一边并排赤脚踩水车，一边高声唱着歌。

卢卡对他们所处的位置并没有什么概念，只知道这是一个很靠北的地方，属于德意志帝国。坐着火车去德国，他多年前的愿望成了现实，却是一路逃亡而来。

他最初的计划被全盘打乱了，如果不是马里奥，他根本逃不出希拉迪诺察，就算当时侥幸骑上马跑了出去，也会和蒂恩一样死在韦莱比特的深山里。马里奥被孩子们喜爱不是没有道理的，他懂得很多山里的事，掌握很多森林里生存的方式，好多是卢卡想都不敢想象人类能够做到的。他认识所有可以吃的野果和蘑菇，会用树皮搓成结实的绳索，会找野苔藓烤干做成松软的地铺，会做陷阱捉野兔，还会徒手抓鱼，最重要的是他知道该指挥马匹往什么地方走，怎样让他们脱离困境。卢卡曾经在十六湖的森林里度过了这一生最难熬的两天两夜，然而和马里奥在一起时，仿佛没有什么解决不了的问题，在野外的马里奥几乎无所不能。

卢卡当然是感激他的，他不止一次救过自己。所以在慕尼黑的火车站决定不告而别的时候，卢卡往他的口袋里偷偷塞了一个手帕包。里面有几件值钱的首饰和3个他提前在戈斯皮奇兑换的金马克。他知道马里奥逃出来的时候毫无准备，身无分文。

马里奥应该是没办法回到意大利的新娘子那儿了，不过他也管不了那么多，他只能这样补偿曾经的马夫。强壮的Alpha好手好脚，一身本事，到哪儿都能养活自己。

结果他没有走成，命运让他们又一同扒上北上的火车，来到了不伦瑞克。

他们到了目的地，是一片建在高地的不大的村落，房屋七七八八地还算整齐，落着黑漆漆的煤灰。布罗佐维奇指着河谷对岸一个有着尖顶的堡垒，说那就是守卫护城河士兵的住所沃尔夫斯堡。

马里奥和卢卡以佩里希奇的姓登名造册，管事直接把一小笔安家费交到卢卡手里。他们被安排和一起来的人到大食堂吃了午饭，这是一周以来他们头一回吃上热汤热菜，虽然味道不算好，而且德国的面包又糙又硬，卢卡还是吃得很香。马里奥同样也是，不过和其他同行的Alpha比起来，他虽然高大健壮，长相粗犷，吃相倒一点都不急躁粗俗，他也是大口啃面包大口喝汤，却几乎不发出什么声音。

独身的和携带家眷的新人被分开，布罗佐维奇亲自带他们去分配的住处，小圆胡子的年轻人让他们不用见外，都是同乡互相帮衬是应该的，直接称呼他的名字马塞洛就可以。

他们的住所在一条小巷子里，窄窄的马路两边都是紧挨着的锈迹斑驳的铁制院门。房子的条件比卢卡想象的稍好，进门是个窄小的院子，还有一个自来水龙头，屋子的外墙被煤烟熏得发黑，门窗更是黑得滴油；房间里又小又暗，三面墙壁后面都是邻居，只有靠门的一边有一扇小窗户，墙面的和地板破败不堪，散发着一股潮湿的霉味；有几样必备的简陋家具，最里面靠墙放着一张不大不小的木架床。

院门口围了好几个看热闹的邻居，还有人一手拿着干面包，一手端着大号铝杯咣咣咣喝什么饮料。马塞洛见到人群中一个熟人，急忙招呼。

“萨利太太，”他说的却是克语，“快进来认识一下马里奥和卢卡，他们新来乍到，以后要靠您多照顾啦。”

一个身材瘦削，有一头浓密黑卷发的Omega从人群后面钻了进来，他约摸三十几岁，鼻子和下巴很尖，面相里透着一股子精明。

马塞洛介绍这位是村自治会的干事哈桑·萨利哈米季奇太太，波斯尼亚人，在这里已经呆了十多年了。他特意安排他们做萨利太太的邻居，正是为了能有人帮忙照应。

这里地处偏僻，村里全是矿工和家眷，更没有什么店铺，要领什么买什么，错过了就没有了，马塞洛交代萨利太太不管干什么都一定要来招呼卢卡一起去。

萨利太太倒是显得很热心，主动要求带他们去仓库领生活用品，他这张老脸在这儿还算管用，可以省去不少麻烦。

“那我就走了啊，下午还要上工呢。”马塞洛回头同他们告别，“有什么需要随时到修道院来找我啊。”

“修道院是什么地方？”卢卡疑惑地问道。他对这个今天才认识的热情大方又总是诙谐幽默的年轻人自然是十分感激和亲近，只是经常听不懂他开的玩笑。

“修道院嘛，当然就是修道和尚住的地方啦。”他哈哈大笑。

萨利太太领着他们去村里的仓库，一边跟他们解释，矿上工人流动性大，好多人来了又走，大的家什又不能随身带着，所以村里建了一个大仓库，基本的日用器物可以免费领，不离开就一直用着，不过值钱一点的东西需要交点押金。

“你们家哪里的啊？怎么就跑到这个地方来做工呢？”萨利太太说完就开始打听他们的来历。

对于这个问题卢卡早就有准备，他这一辈子也没少跟萨利太太这样的Omega打交道。他们是从达尔马提亚的农村出来的，马里奥跟哥哥吵了架，卢卡和嫂嫂本来就不对付，想想家里的地都不是自己的，这么辛苦地干也是帮哥哥家攒家底，还要受人白眼，所以干脆心一横跑了出来，到外面看看有没有什么机会出头，几经波折就来到了这里。

希拉迪诺察的仆人和工人几乎人人都有自己的故事，Omega们凑一块免不了说别人闲话，卢卡听的多了，就随口把别人的故事东拼西凑编成了自己的故事。马里奥在一旁听了也不吭声。

“你们就带了一件行李啊，还让太太拿着。”萨利太太来回打量着他们，尤其是卢卡，“我看你们穿着打扮也挺讲究的哈。”

卢卡虽然风尘仆仆，可衬衣和长裙都是崭新的上好料子，还背着个名牌皮包，洗洗脸收拾一下就是个贵族少爷的样子。

“我们临时决定要出来的，有一些急，所以就没带行李。”卢卡打了个哈哈，搪塞过去。萨利太太的眼睛意味深长地闪了两下，也没有再继续追问。

仓库里已经有不少人在选东西了，卢卡对居家过日子一直没有什么概念，更没有做过任何人的妻子，如今这第一个难题就把他难住了。他拼命地想从早到晚的生活需要些什么，也只能从这里找出被褥和面盆，又想了半天，拿起一个烧水的锑壶。

“我说小太太，你们家过日子就光烧水不煮饭啦？”萨利太太戏谑地说。他看卢卡实在不懂，索性就帮他们取了锅盘，还有一些杯杯罐罐，菜刀砧板，菜篮子，晾衣架子等卢卡想不到的物件。

马里奥取了两个床垫，这并没有引起疑心，多的是人喜欢睡软床，需要垫上两个床垫的。萨利太太问库管借了一辆推车，把东西都放上去，让马里奥推着回家。

上午的时候他们还颠沛流离，慌不择路，这会儿居然就有个像样的落脚地了。卢卡虽然教萨利太太鄙视了一番，一回屋还是像个Omega主人一样忙碌起来了，他先是把被褥晾在院子里，借着下午最后一点阳光晒掉一点仓库里的霉味和潮气，然后再把锅碗杯罐用自来水洗了摊开晾干。马里奥也没闲着，先替他搭好了晾衣架，再用借来的铲刀把墙面刮平，用木锤把破损得厉害的地板尽量敲平整。萨利太太送来一些抹布扫帚，又说他们这张罗着一个家过日子了，连块抹布都没有。

卢卡对他千恩万谢了，一向寡言的马里奥也向他表达了感谢，说要不是萨利太太帮忙，他们这个家可拾掇不出来。

萨利太太笑眯眯的很是受用，让卢卡准备好罐子，一会儿牛奶和啤酒的罐车就要来了，得自备容器去接。

他们这个矿区，主要食品都会由最近的奥斯洛斯镇上的工厂和作坊每天下午定时送来卖，想吃别的就得自己去镇上买了。

萨利太太带着一个小子，双手托着一大盘面包堆得老高。他们家人口多，有三个能吃会喝的半大小子，每天光喂饱这几张嘴就累得够呛。卢卡买好了面包和牛奶，中年Omega又带着他去液体面包的罐车前排队。

他对这种在德国司空见惯的饮料并不熟悉，之前从没喝过，只知道戈斯皮奇的一些酒馆里有卖。他突然想起来中午在他家门口站着看热闹的人喝的应该就是这个。

萨利太太告诉他在德国没有一户人家不喝啤酒，他们也得入乡随俗。再说他们今天的晚餐只有面包和牛奶，更需要液体面包提供营养。

他买完东西回去的时候，马里奥正在院里赤着上身背对着他，就着自来水擦身，卢卡一见忙低下头快步走进屋子，脑子里全是Alpha举高的双臂挤压着肩胛部突起的吓人肌肉。

他磨磨蹭蹭在屋子里把刚买回来的东西收进柜子里，此时太阳已经落山，院子里早就晒不到太阳，他又悄悄摸摸地出来收拾晾晒的被褥。马里奥已经穿上了汗衫，正低着头凑到水龙头下冲洗头顶。

马里奥一直没有跟他说话，甚至没有看他一眼，洗完了澡就开始洗衣服。卢卡铺好了被褥，咬着牙想着晚上，想着湿漉漉的汗衫紧贴着的犹如大型野生猛兽一般强健纠结的背肌线条，让他有些紧张。这没什么大不了的，他犯下了滔天的罪恶，早就该下地狱，然而他到现在还好好活着，付出这点代价不值一提。在韦莱比特深山的密林里，在疾驰北上的运货列车上，他早就做好了准备，甚至意外马里奥是这样一个不心急的人。在慕尼黑他意图逃走的时候，给马里奥留下了财物作为补偿，结果一切又回到了原点，这是逃不掉的，他必须以这样的方式来偿还，今晚所有的该发生的事情都顺理成章。

卢卡忙活一个下午早就饿了，邻居家的矿工主人已经陆续下工，隔着院墙就能闻到烧煤的烟味儿，听见生火做饭的动静。他们屋里什么都没有，卢卡只得在饭桌上摆好刚买的面包，又在两个杯子里倒上新鲜的啤酒。他并没有招呼马里奥吃饭，人家也不客气，洗刷完就一言不发地坐到桌子边上，拿起食物开始吃喝。

德国人为什么爱喝啤酒，卢卡皱着眉头勉强地小口小口喝着，明明一股尿骚味儿。马里奥却似乎很享受这个味道，豪迈地大口痛饮，喝完了杯子里的又把罐子里剩的，卢卡打算留到明天中午的倒出来全喝了。

吃完饭卢卡收拾起桌上的杯盘拿到院子里，走到门口回头对一直沉默的马里奥说：“我在外面洗一洗，今晚早些睡吧。”

其实现在天刚黑，远没到睡觉的时候，只是不睡觉能干什么呢，就算马里奥愿意和他交谈，他和一个以前的马夫现在的矿工能谈点什么呢，这是一个粗人，他们根本就处在两个世界里没法交流。再说他们已经颠沛流离了好几天，今天才好不容易吃了两顿饱饭，有了一张床睡觉，他早就恨不得立刻瘫倒在床上睡死过去。马里奥一直不高兴，他还在生卢卡的气，这都无所谓，一会儿上了床，他总会高兴起来的。

现在是盛夏，虽然这里气候比利卡山区要凉一些，用冷水直接洗澡还算可以忍受。卢卡在院子里摸着黑从头到脚仔细洗了一遍，他不敢脱光，还是穿着衬裙衬裤，一边竖起耳朵听屋子里的动静。马里奥拉亮了电灯，不知道在翻来覆去忙活些什么。

他披上干净衬衣，把脏内衣从衬衣下面扯下来扔到盆子里，用手帕稍微擦拭身体，再穿上干净衬裤，深吸一口气然后推门进屋。

马里奥把一个床垫抽出来放到了地上，正在还原床上铺好的被褥，听见卢卡进来也没有理他，只是低下身开始打地铺。

房间很小，桌椅被搬到了紧靠门的地方才放得下地铺，卢卡小心地绕过走到床前坐在床沿上，看着忙碌的马里奥，双手局促地绞着衬衣下摆，他很意外，更多的是不安。

“睡吧。”马里奥躺到地上，盖上薄被，和他说了离开慕尼黑以来第一句话。

等了一会儿卢卡还是坐在床沿发呆，马里奥叹了一口气，从地上直起身拉灭了灯绳。

虽然床又硬又坑洼不平，陈旧被褥的味道更让人不快，但累极了的卢卡睡得又黑又沉，连身都没有翻。他醒来的时候天已经大亮，望着斑驳简陋而陌生的屋顶，好半天才反应过来自己在哪儿。他忙看向地面，马里奥已经不在了，被褥整整齐齐地叠好放在椅子上，床垫被竖立起来靠在床尾对面的墙上，桌椅都放回了原位。

他赶紧看一看手表，还好现在不算太晚。他爬起来穿好衣服叠好被子，又把椅子上的被子放回到床上。他在院子里洗漱的时候，马里奥回来了，拎着两桶煤饼。

他没有看卢卡，只沉默地把铁桶靠墙放在炉子边上。卢卡赶紧加快速度，弄完进屋拿出昨晚买的牛奶和吃剩的面包放在桌上。马里奥在院子里洗好手，再把昨晚洗的外衣和长裤收起来放进柜子里。卢卡偷偷打量着他，可怜的马里奥出来的时候毫无准备，连件换洗衣服都没有。他现在穿的是深蓝色的帆布衣裤，有些破旧，沾着不少洗不掉的陈年油迹，应该是矿上发的工作服。

他们安静地吃完早餐，马里奥出门之前和他说了第二句话，他去上工了，中午回来吃饭。

卢卡一直揣摩着马里奥的想法，又想着稀里糊涂到了这个地方，接下来该怎么打算。他无精打采地在院里洗衣服，这时萨利太太来叫他一起去镇上买东西。

“哎哟，你们可真是不会过日子，哪有大早上洗衣服的。”中年邻居一见他就咋咋呼呼，“这么好的料子不给晒坏了。”

卢卡有些尴尬，只得把洗好的衣服晾在屋子里的床档头，跨上篮子和他出了门。

这一路有七八个矿工的妻子同行，都穿得朴素粗糙，有的甚至用一块头巾包住头遮阳。卢卡在他们中间当然显得鹤立鸡群，他今天换上了一件满是夏日海滩气息的泡泡纱糖果花色连衣裙，戴着精致又时髦的纸莎草帽，除了手腕上的一只小表，没戴任何饰品。

他们一路用德语叽叽喳喳地聊天，萨利太太也说德语，只是偶尔回头用克语和他交谈几句。他们都默认卢卡不会德语，前一天都是他男人在跟其他人打招呼和简单交流，他一直没有开口说过德语。他们的话题没两下就绕到了卢卡身上。

他们先对他的衣服评头论足一番，接着又向萨利太太打听他的来历。卢卡说德语确实有一些困难，但却能读和听懂不少。他听见大伙儿在议论他，也装着听不懂的样子目视前方，表情毫无波动。

萨利太太神秘地朝他们一笑，说看他们两口子这样子猜都能猜出来嘛，他顿了一顿，偷偷瞄了卢卡一眼。

他有些心惊，他的谎言被识穿了吗，他们看出来他有问题了吗。卢卡忙稳住心神，低下头假装检查钱包。见他傻乎乎的没什么反应，萨利太太放下了心，跟大伙儿议论开了。这位娇娇弱弱的小太太一看就是哪户有钱人家的少爷，让马里奥这穷小子给拐了私奔跑了出来，这位少爷可是十指不沾阳春水，别说不会过日子，连衣服都不会洗。

卢卡面无表情，一颗心倒是放了下来，不过这个萨利太太也真是的，不相信他编的故事还马上替他编了一套，更有鼻子有眼的。

众人一个个都了然的样子，又扯到了马里奥身上，说他这一来，那就是矿上第一的壮汉，昨天见他托着两个床垫毫不费力，往那儿一站浑身都是Alpha的气慨。这都是结了婚的太太们，聊着聊着就得来点荤的，说卢卡又小又瘪，他男人那样威猛，稍微一用力不把他给从中间折两半了，又开始互相打趣谁和谁看上了马里奥，一见猛男就走不动道……

卢卡低着头不去听他们越说越不堪入耳的粗俗话，不过他们话里话外，倒是自己配不上马里奥的意思了。他很不以为然，一直以来他都知道马里奥受欢迎，不过那都是些没读过书更没什么见识的Omega罢了，只有这样浅薄的人才容易崇尚所谓的Alpha气慨，容易被强壮的异性吸引。卢卡一面瞧不起他们，一面又不禁想起那颜色像充分沐浴过阳光的，成熟而饱满的麦穗一样，宽阔而强悍的背部，很久以前他曾经伏靠在上面，羞愤地把脸埋进去。

奥斯洛斯镇不算远，以前他也经常从城堡走到普拉纳镇，这并不比那远，萨利太太还一直关心他还走不走得动。一群人约好时间碰头，就三三两两各自散开采购物品。萨利太太十分热心，带着卢卡到处逛，说他们才刚来，什么都缺，得一点一点置办起来了。

萨利太太挺好的，虽然爱编排爱论人长短，卢卡想着，也不必和他计较了。他买了些急用的洗漱用具和袜子拖鞋，特意买了一大包肥皂，有些晕呼呼的又被萨利太太拉着去了布店。

针线会做吗？萨利太太问他，卢卡点点头。那你得扯点细棉布给你家男人做几身内衣，昨晚有人瞧见马里奥在院子里洗澡，把脏了的汗衫洗洗拧干又穿上，太作孽了。他是你男人，你不替他操心还能指望谁，他们下井的工作又累又苦又脏，要想日子过得长久甜蜜，当妻子的得知道心疼丈夫。  
  
操不操心心不心疼的话卢卡倒是没有听进去，马里奥本来就不是他丈夫，他更没想过什么长不长久的。但是他很确信他们昨天一直关着院门，也就他买东西回去的时候开了一下，就有不知道哪家太太那么有心偷瞄他家马里奥洗澡，还心疼他没有内衣穿。

东西杂七杂八买了很多了，可还远远不够，只得多来几次慢慢把家当攒起来。想起马里奥中午要回家吃饭，卢卡买了点蔬菜和腌肉，又在萨利太太的指引下买了黄油、盐和胡椒。

回程的路上卢卡被太阳晒了许久有些蔫，其余人仍然兴致高昂说个不停。他们平时除了操持家务，伺候家里的矿工和小孩，也没有别的娱乐，更没有什么健康的爱好，一聊起来就没完没了。内容无非围绕着东家长西家短，说着说着还会吵起来，是真的你死我活要打起来那样的吵法，萨利太太和另外几个年长的太太赶紧出面调停。卢卡恨不得把耳朵堵起来隔离他们，萨利太太可是特别享受被一群人围着听他说话的感觉。

走到差不多一半路的时候，有人吵着要去小解，卢卡皱皱眉，没想到其他人一个个也闹着要一起去。他有些崩溃，拒绝了萨利太太的邀请，他才不要和一群人一起提着裤子在野外小解，还不停唾沫横飞地说闲话。

他们去了离小路边不远的灌木丛背后，卢卡觉得离得太近有些尴尬，于是挎着篮子往远一些的树林走了一段，打算看到他们出来再过来和会合。他不敢走远，这个地方对他来说太陌生，他万分地小心，却突然一脚踩空，他一边尖叫一边滑进了一个窄小的洞穴。

他惊魂未定地试图站起身，篮子已经打翻，东西散了一地，左脚踝一阵尖锐的剧痛让他又坐回到了地上。他往头顶上看，这应该是个人为设置的抓捕野兽的陷阱，并不算很深，洞口地面上铺着树枝和树叶掩饰，难怪他毫无戒备地就踩了上去。

“萨利太太，萨利太太……”他往洞口喊了几声，试着动了一下扭伤的脚，疼痛钻心。

他听到了同行人的嬉闹声，又连忙大叫了几声救命，谈话声却越来越远。大伙怕是聊天聊得开心了，把他给忘了。

他除了左脚并没有其它的伤，还是不自觉的害怕。万一没人发现他，岂不是……

他想起了被抛弃在十六湖森林的石洞里的兹拉特科，那一声一声凄厉的呼喊。他们发现他不见了会来找他吗？马里奥会来找他吗？他想起了昨晚马里奥拒绝的态度，他再也不像从前那样有把握了，确信马里奥把他放在心上最重要的地方，毫无保留地帮助他保护他。

他慢慢地挪动身体，把散落的东西捡回到篮子里。这种程度的扭伤应该可以勉强拖着伤腿走路，可是要爬出这个陷阱却不可能。他看着洞口照进来的光，随着正午的临近越来越强烈。马里奥中午要回家吃饭，发现他不见了，大概以为他又跑了吧。

他坐了一会儿就困得眼皮打架，索性往后一靠睡过去。也不知道过了多久，迷迷糊糊听见有唤他的声音从头顶上传来。

“马里奥，马里奥，我在这里……”他忙抬起头朝洞口喊。

马里奥的脸出现在了洞口，那一瞬间卢卡感觉到他是喜悦的，虽然立刻又回到了不高兴的样子。

“我很抱歉，我只是四处转转，就掉进来了……”卢卡看着矫健跃入洞穴的矿工，有些难为情，“我扭伤了脚，所以……”

“上来吧，我背你出去。”他没有多说话，背过来在卢卡身前蹲低了身体。

他想起了扎达尔的岩石峭壁，也是这个宽阔的后背在等待他上去。在矿井下劳作半天的矿工上身只穿着湿透的汗衫，全身都散发着浓重的汗味。卢卡没有迟疑，手脚并用攀上他结实的后背，一手环住他颈项，一手拿着篮子。

马里奥迈开长腿两步一蹬就到了洞口，用一只手撑在地面上跃出了陷阱。这回他没有客气，两只巨大的手掌托住了他的屁股，还不住把他往上颠。

他招呼那些一起出来帮忙寻找他妻子的人们回去，和大家道歉和感谢，都怪卢卡不小心，劳烦大伙了。萨利太太不在人群里，和他出来的所有太太都不在，来的都是中午回家吃饭的矿工，还有一些小孩，萨利太太家的三个小子都跟着父亲出来了。

马里奥不知道流过多少汗，他的头和脖子明显刚用水冲过，不过耳朵后面和脖子根还有不少没洗掉的煤黑，混合着新冒出来的汗液往下流。

“我也不想掉进去，要不是他们只顾着说话把我忘了……”卢卡小声说，环紧了他的脖子，他这辈子没在任何人身上闻到过这么重的汗味，可是此刻他一点都不觉得讨厌。

男人没有说话，大手握紧了他的屁股，大步往前走。他的手真的很大，张开手掌轻松地包覆住，稳稳当当的，卢卡从后面看着他刚毅的侧脸线条，没敢再出声让他把自己放下来。

村口站了不少人，有的拿着面包端着啤酒一边吃喝，一边伸着脖子看着他们回来。

好丢脸，卢卡脸上发烫，贴在马里奥强壮的后背上，用一头长金发遮住自己的脸。人们七嘴八舌地跟回来的人打听，看着他的眼神就像在看一个心智不全的小孩，大人带出门一会儿没看住就给弄丢了，最后还得兴师动众出去把他找回来。

“哎哟，你可回来了，马里奥把你找回来了真是太好了。”萨利太太正在做饭，围着围裙站在巷子里，看到他们大声地说，“你说你跑哪儿去了，咋就这么爱乱跑呢。”

卢卡不住向他道歉，马里奥向同行的人再次道谢后背着他回到了自己家。他被放到了屋子里的床上，马里奥没有说话，回到了院子开始生火。

卢卡勉强下地，一瘸一拐地走到门前，看到午休的矿工正在切他买回来的蔬菜和香肠。

“那个……让我来吧。”话是这么说，可是他这辈子都没做过饭，根本不知道该干些什么。在教会学校的时候，他只需要照看教育好孩子们，生活起居都有姆姆们负责，到了希拉迪诺察更不用说，他痛恨那个地方，虽然那时他过着贵族少爷一般的生活。

“你回去歇着。”马里奥低着头干活，没有看他。

他咬咬嘴唇，不再说话，只是看着男人快速麻利的动作。

午休时间已经过半，别家都已经吃上饭的时候他们才开始做饭，马里奥简单地用卢卡买回来的洋葱、胡萝卜、卷心菜和火腿做了浓汤，又把昨天剩的面包切片用黄油煎了。

他的动作很快，一转眼就熄了炉火，所有的食物都上了桌。卢卡用汤匙喝着汤，汤里的蔬菜都切得粗糙随意，可他吃得十分满足，味道比昨天中午在大食堂吃的好上百倍，冷硬的隔夜面包煎过以后也变得香脆可口。

马里奥吃得很快，下午上工时间快到了，卢卡让他赶紧去，他的脚已经好了许多，可以干一点活儿。

“这个还给你。”马里奥临走前拿出一个手帕包放在桌子上，卢卡一眼就看出是他在慕尼黑给出去那个，“我要暂时留在这里，你要想走就走吧，没人会拦着你。”

他没有给卢卡回答的机会，转身消失在门口。

马里奥真的以为他想跑吧，可他现在这样能上哪儿去啊？卢卡有点无奈。收拾洗好了锅盘，他看看空落落的没什么东西的屋子，出门问萨利太太借了软尺和大剪刀，回来坐在桌子前动手剪裁布料。

他已经很久没有做过缝纫了，虽然一直随身带着针线包。没有缝纫机，不过只是汗衫底裤的话，倒是难不倒他。卢卡熟练地穿针引线，有一种十分怪异的感觉，他不是没有做过Alpha的内衣，以前在教会的时候教士神父们的内衣都是他们自己做的，有时还会大家一起做好拿出去卖了换钱。

他飞快地缝好一身衣裤，针脚有些粗糙，他拿到院子里用肥皂洗了晾起来晒太阳，想着将来再重新縫过。今天没工夫仔细弄了，晚了怕马里奥回来衣服没干就没法穿了。

他上午在陷阱里打了一会儿盹，现在精神倒是很好。接下来他精心缝制了另一身衣裤，完了一看时间该出门买啤酒面包了。他拿好钱包出门去叫萨利太太，顺便把工具还给他。

马里奥喜欢喝啤酒，这回卢卡多买了许多，把两个罐子都装满了。萨利太太提醒他回去就该做饭了，马里奥到家正好吃上。

卢卡在炉洞前缩成一团蹲在地上有些犯难，他没见过这种炉子，在扎达尔和希拉迪诺察从不烧煤。不过中午马里奥很轻松就把火生起来了，他应该也没有问题。

他学着马里奥的样子点燃了细小的木棍塞进灶膛，见火烧旺了，就用钳子夹住煤饼放进去，等了一会儿见没烧起来，又加进去几块。

然后灾难发生了，大量的浓烟突然从炉洞涌出扑向他，通风的烟囱同样冒出滚滚黑烟。这应该是氧气不足，燃烧不充分，他调动了脑子里的知识储备，被浓烟熏得眼泪直流。他有些惊慌，忍住难受把火钳伸进灶膛扒拉，想把垒在一起的煤饼弄得松散一些，让它们充分接触空气。

事情却变得更糟，浓烟一点都没有减少，一直都看不见的火苗猛然窜了出来，烧到了他的手，他扔掉了火钳，往后退了几步，呆滞地看着火苗越窜越高。

“糟了！”他突然想起放在炉子背后的两个放满煤饼的铁桶，慌忙跑过去想要拿起移开，却被已经烤了许久的铁皮烫得尖叫一声，铁桶咚地一声掉到了地上，煤饼散了满地。

马里奥远远地就看到自己家里冒出滚滚浓烟，已经有不少邻居出来探头探脑地看。他忙快走几步推开院门，正好看到这一幕，被认为是他妻子的瘦小omega正可怜兮兮地站在院子中央对着越烧越旺的火哭哭啼啼，一身色彩明快漂亮的泡泡纱裙子被煤烟熏得东一块西一块地漆黑，脸上的煤黑混合着眼泪更是一塌糊涂。

他没时间怜香惜玉，赶紧捡起了火钳伸进炉膛把燃烧的煤饼一块一块拿出来放到石板地面上，火苗舔着他粗糙的大手和壮实的手臂，他似乎浑然不觉。

门口围了一大堆看热闹的邻居，叽叽喳喳地议论开了，说卢卡不会生火弄得到处都是烟，大伙儿还以为起火了都打算收拾家当往外逃呢，又说马里奥真是辛苦，下了工回来还得收拾烂摊子。

“啊呀，卢卡，你的手烫伤了诶。”萨利太太走了进来，拿起卢卡的手查看，“哎哟这么大的泡，我带你去医务室上点药，这个时候应该还有人值班。”

他的右手伤得比较厉害，手掌边缘被烫出一个大水泡，医务室的大夫替他上了药，再稍作包扎，并嘱咐他这只手几天内不要碰水。

回到家里的时候马里奥已经把院子收拾干净了，煤饼在炉膛里安静地燃烧，锅子里炖着香喷喷的蔬菜香肠，马里奥赤着上身在水龙头下接水洗澡，用了卢卡放在旁边的肥皂。

卢卡脸上发烧，突然想起来什么，忙把晾晒的一身内衣裤收下来叠好，和新毛巾一起拿过去放到马里奥身边。

“这个，是给你的。”他的声音很轻，也不管马里奥是不是听见了立刻转身快步回到屋子里。

那种怪异的感觉更强烈了。卢卡摆好了面包和啤酒，有些为难要不要出去把炖菜锅子端进来，又怕遇上马里奥换裤子。

正在他犹豫的时候，马里奥端着锅子进来了，穿着卢卡新做的汗衫和睡裤，还出乎意料地合身。

卢卡终于想到那怪异的感觉是什么了。他做过很多Alpha的内衣，却从来没有为任何一个特定的Alpha，按照他的尺寸专门做过。

他低着头安静地用左手拿汤匙吃着晚餐，马里奥也沉默着大口大口喝着啤酒。

“衣服，谢谢你。”直到吃完，马里奥才局促地说。

卢卡正皱着眉喝掉杯子里最后一点啤酒，听到他突然道谢，红了脸低下头。

“不用谢，应该的。”

“你的手，还好吗？看起来有些严重。”马里奥也低着头没有看他。

“没事，大夫说这几天不要碰水……”他的声音越来越轻。

“这些我来收拾，”马里奥忙站起来把桌上的盘子叠起来，“你去洗洗脸，当心别碰到伤口。”

“我的脸……”卢卡抬起头，看到矿工一贯严肃的表情掺进了笑意，此刻他正拧着眉头咬着牙，仿佛在极力忍耐不要大笑出来。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 满腔的愤怒和不甘无处发泄，只能真心祝福某超巨俱乐部和前银行员教练百年好合、前程似锦、千秋万代吧。


	2. 丈夫

第二天早上卢卡浑身酸痛头昏脑胀地在怎么都睡不舒服床上醒来，一向习惯早起的马里奥果然已经收拾好地铺出去了。

昨晚马里奥洗了衣服，包括卢卡的，这让他很不好意思，可就像萨利太太说的，他们除了对方也没有别人可以指望。他的脚已经疼得不怎么厉害了，洗漱好就把晾晒的衣服收下来。除了怎么都洗不干净的工作服，泡泡纱的新裙子昨天让烟熏得一塌糊涂，马里奥洗得还算仔细，可是一想到那双粗糙巨大的手洗这些精致细软的衣物，尤其还有贴身的衬裙衬裤，那种怪异的感觉又来了。

马里奥拎着满满的煤桶回来了，立刻就开始生火，卢卡到他身后看他是怎么操作的。

他这才知道马里奥来这儿以前也没有烧过煤炉，昨天和他一样是头一回。卢卡暗暗吐舌头，人和人的差异太大了，马里奥对这种完全没有接触过的东西就从不会搞砸，无师自通。

“昨晚没睡好吗？”火生起来倒是很快，马里奥注意到他偷偷打了个哈欠。

卢卡眨眨因为哈欠涌上泪水的眼睛，脸猛地变得通红。马里奥马上想到了什么，也红着脸别过头，假装忙着干活儿。

他们和前晚一样，马里奥铺好了地铺，早早地睡下。可是他们都没法像之前那么疲累至极，沾床就睡，总算明白了矿工们的大众晚间娱乐。

薄薄的砖墙几乎不存在什么隔音，夜深人静的时候他们可以清楚地听见三面墙后面的任何动静，甚至隔了对角线的房子和巷子对面传来的声音都很清晰，夫妻拌嘴、聚众打牌、打骂小孩各种杂七杂八的声音吵得他们没法入睡。好不容易挨到深夜总算慢慢消停了，他们正松了口气，紧接着又开始了此起彼伏的不可言说的声音，到处都是木床咯吱咯吱摇晃的声音，或高昂或低沉的喘息呻吟声，大家都没有压抑，好像在比赛谁弄出来的动静更大。

难怪必须得把单身汉们全都圈到修道院去住。在把孩子哄睡了以后，不管是不是真的都睡了，每个屋子里的人都在做爱。

卢卡躺着一动都不敢动，正好对着马里奥那一边。他躺在地上也一动不动，卢卡知道他没有睡着，虽然他连出气都不敢大声了。

真的等到慢慢安静下来了，卢卡又开始失眠了，床不舒服，被子有味道，之前一步错步步错，以后该怎么打算，是不是得买几身低调点的衣服，还得给马里奥准备，明天吃什么，先得学会生火……

“萨利太太说他今天不去镇上，你可以再睡会儿……”马里奥上工之前对他说，指着放在炉子上烧好的水，“矿上的工程师告诉我们这里的水最好不要直接喝，你喝壶里的水。”

“你的手伤了，中午等我回来再生火吧。”他已经跨出了门又退回来说。

马里奥出门以后，卢卡把被褥搬出去晾晒了，再把马里奥的旧衣服和乌七八糟的工作服翻出来把该补的补上，又想收拾一下屋子，发现要啥没啥，也没什么需要收拾的东西。这里的生活比较简单，主妇们并不会每天都去镇上采购。今天萨利太太不出门，他也不认识别人可以结伴出去的太太，索性跨上了篮子独自步行到镇上去。

昨天上午他出门的时候还好手好脚，遇到的事情都还算能应付，到了晚上就样样搞砸，伤了一条腿和一只手。不晓得那些太太们会怎么说他，大概更加坐实了他就是个啥都干不成的娇气少爷吧。

他操着磕磕绊绊的德语买了工具和针线，又扯了一些细棉布和印花哔叽布。安家费剩得不多了，卢卡全部用来买了香肠和蔬菜。

他独自走这一条路比与萨利太太他们结伴快了许多，更没有停下赶路去干些奇奇怪怪的事情。这些事太奇葩了，卢卡没法对马里奥解释他为什么会掉进陷阱里，对任何人都说不出口。

只是生个火，根本不算个难事。他有些紧张，小心地把点燃的细木柴放进灶膛，等到火焰变小时，放进了几小块碎煤饼，然后耐心地等待完全烧透，再慢慢加进新的煤饼。

成功了，没有灾难，卢卡有些雀跃，手忙脚乱地凭着记忆做了马铃薯浓汤，又煎了香肠和面包。马里奥中午回家的时候，桌子上已经放了不少热乎乎的食物。

盘子里所有的东西都黑糊糊的，只不过是香肠和面包稍微有点焦，卢卡自我感觉还不错。

“去洗个脸再吃饭吧。”马里奥忍住笑看着他得意地仰起被煤烟熏花的脸，满是期待表扬的神情。

“我的脸……”他满脸通红，捂住脸跑出去。

虽然他擅长很多事情，做饭这件事却没有办法融会贯通。卢卡有些泄气，香肠比他想的焦得还厉害；面包很干硬难嚼，完全不如昨天马里奥煎的香脆可口；唯一没有弄焦的蔬菜汤根本没法下咽，咸的要命，这才想起来他放了至少三次盐。

马里奥却吃得很香，就着啤酒大口吃喝，一句抱怨都没有，连咸死人的汤都喝光了。

“你不觉得汤很咸吗？”卢卡实在忍不住了，红着脸小声问他。

“唔，不觉得，大概因为我出了很多汗……”马里奥的脸也很红，卢卡怎么看怎么觉得他在心虚说假话。

矿工的工作非常辛苦，每次下井都感觉身体不再是自己的，只是不停地流汗、补水。他知道卢卡爱干净讨厌异味，所以每次下工回家都特别小心，先在矿场急急忙忙冲个澡，到家再洗一次脸和手，漆黑脏污的工作服从来都是团一团放在院门口的石板上等着晚上洗，不敢带进屋子里。

“马里奥，你愿意娶卢卡老师为妻吗？”卢卡捂住耳朵，为什么？为什么他会听见尼科的声音？

“夫人如果不是说笑的话，我当然……求之不得。”

卢卡在头快撞上桌子上时猛地惊醒。马里奥告诉他村里有图书馆，让他下午去看看，不过他还有一堆活儿要干，可没时间读书。先要缝一条睡裙，这两晚他都穿着衬衣睡觉；还有做饭时用的围裙，他仅有的两身好衣服都沾上了煤灰和煤烟，有点心疼。他在桌子边上一边打盹一边做针线，做了奇怪的梦，梦到了往事。

这一晚他们都不像之前那样早早睡下，卢卡在灯光下继续做缝纫，马里奥洗完衣服就开始用从车间带回来的工具修补地板。

两个人各自做着手里的活儿，倒也相安无事，只是静默的气氛有些尴尬。

“马里奥……”卢卡觉得他们之间的关系已经比来的时候缓和不少了，应该要好好地谈一谈，至少得告诉他自己的打算。

矿工停下了活儿，抬起头看着他，目光里满是疑惑。

“你之前说想留在这里一段时间，其实我……”卢卡被直勾勾地看得有些不好意思，忙低下头假装继续做手工，“我也觉得这里很不错，对于我目前来说，是最好的落脚地。”

回答他的是长时间的沉默和木锤一下一下敲地板的声音。正当他想着是不是没有表述清楚，考虑着该怎样进一步解释的时候，才听见马里奥简短地开口。

“嗯，我知道了。”昏黄的灯光下他的耳朵和脖子都是红的。

这一晚还是睡不好，虽然卢卡白天已经尽量让自己很疲累了。他打着哈欠把马里奥送出了门，萨利太太就挎着篮子来叫他去镇上了。

他们需要的东西实在太多了，天天出去搬也买不够。同行的太太们和上次一样不停叽叽喳喳，卢卡低着头正在考虑今天要买的东西，就听见有人提起了马里奥。

他真是个能人，这才没两天，就已经是他们班组的超级生产先锋了。马里奥样样都好，回到家里还会洗衣做饭，做他妻子真是好福气。

“就是不会挑老婆，怎么就娶了个这里有问题的呢？”说话的是个年轻太太，他一边说一边指指自己的头，紧接着一群人哄笑起来。

卢卡正在偷听他们谈论马里奥，恍恍惚惚这才反应过来他们说的是自己。

大家的目光都投向萨利太太，希望他说点更多的内情。

“别胡说，才没有。”萨利太太偷偷看他一眼，对着大伙儿说，“我看我们平时说话挺正常的，也就是手脚笨一点，人嘛确实有一点傻气。”

“别逗了萨利太太，这叫有一点傻气？”另外一个尖刻的声音高声说，“撒泡尿都能把自己弄不见了，点个炉子差点把屋子都给烧没了。”

众人又是一阵哄笑。

“你说马里奥看上他什么了啊？脑子不好使，还又矮又小又丑，要什么没什么嘛……”

“看把你们这些个烂嘴能的。”萨利太太笑骂道，却也没有阻止他们继续。

“不就是白么，他要不是白，还不知道怎么难看呢。”

“男人不都喜欢白么，马里奥不就图他白……”一群人轻浮地嬉笑起来，“可谁说脸白下面就一定白呢？”

“你的脸就顶黑，来来来裤子脱了，让大伙瞧瞧你下面有多白……”

不生气，不生气……听到当没听到，让人说几句坏话又不痛不痒。卢卡攥紧拳头回到家里，气呼呼地做了饭，也不管咸了淡了焦了没焦，马里奥中午回来他也一直黑着一张脸。

怎么可能不生气！卢卡气愤地用力擦着窗框上的煤黑和油污。说他矮丑就算了，他们居然说他脑子不好使，这帮人的脑子加起来怕是都不如他，接着又开始后悔当时为什么不出声呛回他们。

他的学识和才艺在这里是毫无用处的，连当作摆设的机会都没有。他无力地想，村里的太太们当着他的面这样说他，马里奥上工的时候他那些Alpha工友会怎么议论他呢？肯定也好不到哪里去，这不都是一家人么。

卢卡突然意识到，他和马里奥的地位颠倒了。在这个地方，马里奥才是优质的Alpha，受到众人的喜爱和追捧，而他这样的omega理所当然地被认为莫名其妙，根本配不上马里奥。

直到躺床上睡下，卢卡还在生气，耳边听着此起彼伏的生命大和谐奏鸣曲，有和弦，有伴奏，有和声，还有重唱……制造出这些声音的人都认为他脑子不好。对了，还得会生孩子，他连孩子都生不出，确实是一无是处的Omega……不，在那之前马里奥连睡都不和他睡。

“马里奥！”他猛地坐起来气势汹汹地唤道，把缩在地上躺着的矿工吓了一跳。

“明天去仓库把那台缝纫机给我扛回来。”

嘴长在别人身上，生活是自己过的，和萨利太太撕破脸可一点都不明智，最好的方法还是继续装傻。他很惊讶卢卡会用缝纫机，但还是帮了不小的忙，库管只象征性地收了他们很少的押金。

他接下来两天都没有出门，把家里彻底打扫了一遍，每个砖缝都清理干净了，又让马里奥从车间拿了机油回来把缝纫机转起来。他没有和萨利太太他们一起去镇上，而是错开了他们出门的日子独自去买了一些布料和机用线回家。

生活是自己的，得从给自己弄一张舒服的床开始。他用缝纫机做的第一件东西就是两个枕套，塞上他新买的羽毛枕芯。接着用同色的条格布做了床单和被套，反正夏天直接盖被套就可以了，再把原来仓库领的旧被子床单全塞进了衣柜底下。

躺在他辛苦许久弄好的新被褥枕头上，闻着干净的太阳味道，卢卡感到无比满足与快乐。马里奥？就随他去了，反正他不讲究，再说他就爱睡地上，又没谁不让他睡床与自己分享崭新舒适的卧具……虽然这床还是有点硬，但这一晚他睡得十分香甜。

卢卡忙得热火朝天，马里奥也没闲着，没两天地板就被修得平平整整，踩上去一点都不晃动，让卢卡擦得明晃晃的跟镜子一样。遇上难得的休息日，就让卢卡把床收拾了，他搬到院子里敲敲打打，拼上仓库和车间找来的边角木料整平加固。卢卡看着他忙碌的身影，想着他倒是有心，那个木架床不知道多少年数了，床板都快散架了，坑洼不平不说，一翻身就吱呀乱响，吓得他一晚上都不敢动。

他穿着卢卡手缝的汗衫和脏兮兮的工装长裤，被汗打湿了一半，强健的手臂肌肉线条随着用力的动作收张起伏变化，裸露的小麦色皮肤上挂着汗珠，在阳光下闪着亮晶晶的光。

“你先进来喝口水休息一会儿……”卢卡站在门口对他说，“那个不着急的……”

“我先做完，马上就好了。”他忙着手里的活儿，头也没回。

隔了一会儿，发觉卢卡还站在门口呆呆地看着他，他停下了工作，不自在地问：

“怎么了？”

“唔……”卢卡红着脸低下头，“谢谢你帮我修床。”

“不客气，应该的，谢谢你给我做的衣服。”马里奥也红着脸转过头。

“我买了一些青年布，可以给你做件衬衣和长裤……”卢卡轻声说，“是蓝色的，你看看喜欢吗？”

“谢谢，我……很喜欢蓝色……”他虽然看起来很平静，但卢卡知道他是高兴的。

“那你要不要现在进屋……我给你量一量尺寸。”

他的身高应该比查理矮上两三公分，卢卡暗暗地想，可一直都感觉他和查理差不多。他实在太强壮了，不同于卢卡熟悉的任何Alpha。不管是肩膀还是胸膛，腰腹还是大腿，他的指尖轻轻拂过饱满而富有弹性的坚实肌肉，感受到其中蕴藏的无穷力量和爆发力。新鲜汗液的咸味钻进他的鼻腔，他有些眩晕，想起了扎达尔的海风。

“呃……好了吗？”马里奥保持举起手臂的姿势有一点久，他清清喉咙问道。

“马上就好……”卢卡正蹲低身体量他的裤长，“你，你可以把手先放下来。”

“你都不用记下来的吗？”马里奥问。

“我记在脑子里了。”

“其实，那个……晚上你不用……”卢卡话没说完，就被一阵敲门声打断。

“量好了，我去开门。”他放弃了想说的话。

“在做木工活儿啊。”萨利太太人还没进来声音就先到了，“马里奥真是能干，这活儿干得可真是漂亮。”

窄小的院子放了一张床基本上就没有地方了，他绕着走进来，一边夸赞着Alpha主人的手艺。

马里奥也从屋里迎出来，招呼萨利太太进屋坐坐喝杯水。

“不了不了，我这就得走的。”他笑道，“我们矿上要有喜事了，就是我们这条街上的，以后大家都是邻居了。”

新郎是刚大学毕业分到矿上的技术员，正好是马里奥的一个车间的，还算认识。今天下午要布置新房，萨利太太正召集人手帮忙呢，马里奥这么个壮劳力是一定跑不掉的。

吃完午饭马里奥出了门，留下卢卡一个人在家。他在桌子上用划粉在青年布上按着记下的尺寸画上线条，想着那像铁塔一般坚实强悍的身体，传递着强烈的热度，还有那海风一般浓烈而新鲜的体味，让他犯了糊涂，差点说出一定会令他后悔的话。

那一瞬间他也很浅薄地被所谓的Alpha气慨吸引了，幸好萨利太太来得及时，不然现在他一定羞愤欲死。

卢卡多花了一点时间做裁剪，踩起缝纫机倒是飞快，等他洗好晾晒好新做好的衣服，还没到买面包啤酒的时间，马里奥也没回家。他到马里奥收拾到墙角堆放得整整齐齐的木材边角料那里拣了一块稍大的方形薄木板，上午马里奥忙活的时候他就看中这块板了。

马里奥回家的时候，他正在坐在门口的台阶上，把拣来的木板放在膝盖上，用新买的铅笔和画纸画那个把他搞得狼狈不堪的煤炉和厨房一角。

“噢差点忘记了，该去买面包了。”卢卡如梦初醒，急忙站起来。

“我去就好了，你接着画。”马里奥忙说。

“钱包在桌子上。”他头都没有抬。

他画得比普通速写更细腻一些，除了夕阳的光影和明暗，他还希望用铅笔表现出炉子奇怪的质感，各种陈旧的灶具、土豆和蔬菜不同的表面。他画得很投入，不断地抬头观察。这是他熟悉的地方，这几天他在这里被折腾的不轻。他之前怎么也想不到自己会去画厨房这样生活气息浓厚的对象，还如此深深着迷。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，也不知道时间流逝，等他调整完成在右下角签下自己的名字和日期时，发现天色已经有点暗了，马里奥正坐在他身边。

“抱歉，是不是要做晚饭了？”他想站起来，却发现坐太久腿麻了。

“我去做吧。”马里奥动作比他快，几步跨到炉子前开始生火。

“你画得真好，我从没有见过这么好看的画……”他一边往炉洞里面加进煤饼一边说，“以后你可以经常画画吗？衣服做好这一身我就很够了……”

“这块板子边角有点扎手，一会儿我帮你再打磨一下。”

卢卡正在左右看着自己的新作，他已经很久没有画过静物了，今天的作品他并不满意，觉得可以提高的地方太多了，改都没办法改，只能骗骗马里奥这样不懂画又没什么见识的大老粗。

“我再给你做个画架吧，可以把板子搁在上面，这样你能收起来带到外面去……”他突然意识到自己话有点太多了，从刚刚一直说到现在，而卢卡都没有搭腔。

“你……需要吗？”他小心地问。

“好，谢谢你。”卢卡微笑地看着他。

卢卡并没有闲下来，参加婚礼的日子快到了。据说这个地方没什么庆典节日，只有婚礼和圣诞夜的聚会。马里奥还没有像样的礼服，至少得给他做一件白衬衣。马里奥的手脚倒是很快，说好的当天晚上就开始忙活，又到车间给他找了一块更大更平整的板子，两晚上就按照他身高做出一个可以折叠的轻便画架。

“你根本就不是马夫对不对？”卢卡雀跃地围着画架转，爱不释手地摸了又摸，“你的手艺这么好，其实你是个木匠对不对？”

“你说得对，佩里希奇当然是木匠。”看到他这样欢喜，马里奥也不禁放柔了表情。

“比我以前那个好一百倍，真的。”这是他的真心话，这虽然不是高级木材所制，却被打造得无比精致细巧，每一个细节都透露出制造者的用心，为了让他使用起来更舒服顺手。

“谢谢你。”他回头诚恳地感谢马里奥。

他是在笑吗？卢卡怔住了，这似乎是第一次见到他笑……

可是他笑起来好丑。

婚礼那天矿上会早下工，萨利太太组织巷子里的太太们整天都在忙活，并没有叫上卢卡，大概嫌他笨吧。随便什么，他也不高兴和这些人混在一起，以帮忙干活为幌子，实际上大部分时间都在嚼舌根说闲话。

他提着画架走出村口，挑了一个好地方，能完整地看到河谷对面的沃尔夫斯堡，还有旁边的庆典广场，萨利太太们正忙着布置，一副热闹的场景。

他的很多盒水彩都留在了希拉迪诺察堡，应该早已付之一炬。他现在只能用炭笔画风景画，不过在这里好像也没什么遗憾的。这里到处都是工厂，密密麻麻的烟囱不分日夜往外喷着黑烟，把一切都染成了灰蒙蒙的颜色。这里和利卡山区非常不一样，完全没有美丽的自然风光，机器代替了一切，只有汽车完全没有马车，工厂里的工人也同机器一样必须不停运转。

卢卡不愿意画工厂和烟囱，所以他对准了沃尔夫斯堡和广场，画下了河谷和小桥，远处的麦田，古老的堡垒和广场上忙碌的人们。

感觉到身边有人，卢卡回过头，看到一个戴着八片帽穿着学生式白衬衣和背带裤的漂亮少年站在他的身旁，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地。他竟一下子没有判断出来少年的性别。

“你好，”少年说的竟是克语，声音稚嫩童真，“听说您也是克罗地亚人。”

“你好，你好像认识我？”难道他已经这么出名了吗，是因为太傻吗？

少年不好意思地笑笑，“是的，我见过您。您来第一天掉进去的陷阱，是我和弟弟一起挖的……真的非常抱歉，我们也同您丈夫一起出来找您的。”他低下头吐了吐舌头。

听声音应该是位Omega，卢卡请他不用把已经过去的事放在心上，然后问他叫什么，今年多大了。

“我的名字是约瑟普·布雷卡洛，您可以叫我约瑟。我刚满14岁，您多少岁了呢？”少年身量还未长成，现在就和卢卡差不多高，他歪着头，也在打量卢卡。

“我比你大十二岁呢，我可好大了。”卢卡微笑着回答他，仔细观察少年，发现比他最初的印象还要漂亮，长长的睫毛，大而透亮的瞳仁，脸颊红润而饱满，笑起来可爱至极。

“我也有个画板，不过可没您这个好。”他看着卢卡的画架，“当然我画画也没您好。”

“我十四岁的时候也没有现在画得好。”卢卡轻声说，一边继续作画。

“那我以后可以来和您一起画画吗？”约瑟问他，“您比我学校的老师画得还要好，也许您愿意教教我。”

“你要是喜欢画画，当然可以。”他回头看着可爱的少年，“不过我不会天天画画，你更不能因为画画影响上学。”

约瑟的家和他家隔开两条巷子，并不算远。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，少年认真地看他画画，时不时问一些技巧的问题，他一一认真地解答。

虽然卢卡一直是个耐得住寂寞的人，就算很长时间一个人呆着也并没有觉得多难受。不过有一个天真浪漫，和他兴趣相投，又长相可爱的少年相伴聊天，自然十分愉快。

他算好时间回到家，刚换上新做的格子布连衣裙，马里奥就回来了。他匆忙地在院子里洗头洗澡，卢卡把用锑壶底熨烫过的白衬衣给他拿出来。

“我还没有穿过这么漂亮的衬衣。”他穿着挺括的衬衣，扣着袖口的纽扣一边说。

马里奥打扮一下还挺精神的，卢卡心想。他有一副好身板，穿一件像样的衣服就大不一样了。

全村的老老小小都出动去参加婚礼了，单身汉们尤其兴奋，这是个认识附近农户未婚Omega的绝好机会。多日不见的马塞洛·布罗佐维奇打扮得人模狗样，还穿了礼服，弄得比新郎还像个新郎。

新郎卢卡没怎么见过，他和马塞洛一样住在被戏称为修道院的单身公寓里，婚礼过后才搬来做他们邻居。他非常年轻，刚走出校园稚气未脱的样子，当然不是伊万那种无论何时何地都游刃有余的样子。

他已经很久没有想起伊万了，认识这个人好像是上辈子的事。这么想似乎也没错，伊万的一辈子已经到了头，被他亲手结果了。

新娘子听说是从鲁尔区嫁过来的，年纪更小，只有十八岁。他生得健美而高挑，卢卡远远地就看到他，比身边的Omega们都要高出许多，在一群矿工家眷中间气质十分出众。

烤炉里不停地在烤香肠，还有喝不完的啤酒。有不少Omega穿着布伦瑞克公国的传统蓬蓬裙，像从童话书的铜版画里走出来的。他们训练有素，一个人能捧十大杯啤酒，用胸部高高地往前顶起，像女王一般仰着头穿梭在人群中，把手里的啤酒送到宾客手中。

马里奥把一大杯啤酒塞到卢卡手里，让他快些喝，舞会要开始了。这时风笛的音乐声响起，穿着传统服饰的Omega们列好队跳起了轻快的舞蹈。他们都穿着浅口皮鞋，舞步快速地跳跃着，很快一群戴着小礼帽穿着传统刺绣马甲的Alpha也加入了他们，然后开始成对地排成一串跳跃着绕圈，圈子越绕越大，不断有新人加入到圈子里面，不一会儿大半的人都已经跳起了舞。

“你会跳吗？”马里奥看着他，深色的眼睛在发亮。

“这和我会跳的很不一样……我还没记住……”他被马里奥拉进了狂欢的人群里。

风笛的乐声响亮而穿透，广场上跳舞的人越来越多。马里奥和卢卡一样也是现学现卖，不过他学得可比卢卡快多了，踩着节奏跳得十分轻盈自在，带着卢卡交叉舞步，还不停转圈。

在这样的气氛中很容易被感染快乐，让人忘掉烦恼。卢卡渐渐熟悉了舞步，投入而快活地尽情舞蹈，不时抬头偷偷看一眼同样十分快乐的马里奥。

他笑的样子真的好丑，越是大笑越丑，怪不得他从来不笑呢。

名为苏格兰的圆形舞跳完一曲十分耗费体力，接下来连着几曲是卢卡熟悉的华尔兹，他只是稍作观察舞步找出与克罗地亚华尔兹的不同之处，就把不好意思的马里奥拖下了舞池。

“我记得你说你喜欢看我跳华尔兹，你说我跳舞比仙子还好看。”舞会散场之后，精疲力尽的卢卡趴在马里奥的背上，让他背着走回家。

“你怎么知道我比仙子好看呢？你见过仙子跳舞吗？”他虽然累得走不动路，可还是十分兴奋，两只脚丫不停晃来晃去。

他今晚喝了很多啤酒，还在野外的树丛里撒了尿，当然是因为有马里奥帮他站岗，不然憋死他也不敢。他有点晕了，他本以为那玩意儿根本喝不醉，马里奥喝得比他还多，就没有醉，虽然他现在耳朵脖子红得要烧起来。

“告诉我嘛，马里奥。”卢卡的腿晃得更加厉害，身体在他背上蹭来蹭去，“我真的好看吗？比你见过的仙子还好看吗？你在哪儿见的仙子呢？”

“别乱动，卢卡。”大手按住了他的屁股，还轻轻打了一下。

屁股上挨了一记，他倒是老实了，不再扭来扭去，可嘴上还是喋喋不休。

“我为什么没有见过呢？我也好想见到仙子啊……一定是你经常去森林里，你懂那么多森林里的事，都是仙子告诉你的对不对？可是仙子为什么要教你呢？你……我知道了……”

“一定是你干了坏事……你和仙子睡觉了……”

“你只要一直绷着脸，不要笑……仙子说不定会觉得你长得还不错……”

他后面的声音很轻，是贴着马里奥的耳朵在说。他是有点晕，可还远远没醉，他咯咯地笑，两只脚丫不停在晃。

“马里奥，你为什么要背着他。”远远地一个说德语的声音传来，像是打趣又透着尖刻，“他的腿断了走不了路吗？”

卢卡回头一看，昏暗的天色看不太真切，似乎是最早挑起话头说他脑子不好使的那位年轻Omega，同他丈夫在一起。

“他是我丈夫，他不背着我难道要背你吗？”卢卡的德语很生硬，却一字一句十分清楚响亮，说完还伸嘴在马里奥的脸上吧唧亲了一记，四周响起一阵哄笑。

卢卡安静了下来，不再胡言乱语也不再乱动，他伏在马里奥的肩膀上，金色的发丝摩擦着矿工的脖子。大海的气味包围了他。

今晚该发生什么了，他都说了那么多那样的话。回到家的时候，被夜风吹了一会儿，卢卡仅有的那一点晕眩也无影无踪。他换上睡袍躺在床上面朝里装睡，听见在院子洗好澡的马里奥推门进屋。

他没有爬上床，而是轻手轻脚地快速打好地铺，再拉熄了灯。

天刚蒙蒙亮，山坡上的马厩只有马儿咀嚼草料的声响，湿漉漉的汗衫紧紧贴在马夫贲起的肌肉上，他伸出雪白的手臂搂住马夫的脖子，轻轻朝他耳朵吐气。

“忘了你的新娘子，我们到里面去……”

在昏暗的马栏里，马儿吃着早餐，一边悠闲地甩着尾巴。他被粗鲁地按在潮湿的墙壁上，雪纺纱的裙裾堆高在了腰际，宽大的衣领被暴力地扯坏，露出半边肩膀和胸脯。马夫赤裸的强壮身体紧紧压着他，肌肉纠结的后背随着有力地律动紧缩，麦色的肌肤泛着汗水的光泽，比最健美的马匹还要美丽炫目。

他们急促的喘息声交织在一起，马粪的臭味儿他已经闻不到了，鼻腔里只有男人身上浓重的汗息，让他联想到大海的味道。

“劳驾……马里奥，再帮我一次……马里奥……”

“马里奥……”他睁开眼睛，天已经亮了。幸好一直勤快的马里奥已经收拾好地铺不在了，卢卡羞愤地把脸埋进被子里。他说了梦话，还流了好多口水，下身更是一塌糊涂，衬裤早已经又湿又黏，难受地贴在敏感的皮肤上。

他得动作快些，没时间赖在床上不好意思了。他把换下的衬裤胡乱塞进被子里，快速地洗漱，还生火煎了面包和鸡蛋。

他们安静地吃早餐，他们大多数时候都是这样。卢卡喜欢安静，马里奥更不喜欢说话，所以他们独处的时候气氛一直都很融洽，经过了这么长时间，早就习惯和适应了对方的存在。

“那个，昨晚……”卢卡打破了沉默，可刚一开口就后悔了。

“怎么了？”马里奥转过头看着他。

“我是不是说了很多话……”他只得硬着头皮问。

“昨晚……”马里奥红着脸目光放到了别处。

昨晚他说了那么多话，几乎全是不该说的。

“不，忘了昨晚，那不重要，重要的是……”是他今早说的梦话。

“是什么？”

“是……”卢卡的目光四处闪躲，落在了窗框上，“是……窗帘。”

“窗帘？”马里奥有些发愣，对于话题的转换猝不及防。

“对，窗帘。”卢卡站起来走到窗边，“你不觉得我们还缺一个好看的窗帘吗？”

他一手指着窗框顶上回过头对马里奥说：“你得帮我在这里做一个挂窗帘的轨道。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大壮真的好冷淡……


	3. 手帕

马里奥穿着新做的蓝色青年布衬衣，站在五金店的柜台前等着结账。他身材高大，站姿挺拔，健美的身材包裹在合身又柔软的崭新布料里，让人眼前一亮。

早说了他们家马里奥稍微收拾一下可精神了。

上个月的工钱结了，于是在这个休息日里，他们一同到了镇上。昨晚马里奥把一叠纸马克交到卢卡手里，问他安家费是不是花完了。

那点安家费早就没了，卢卡一直在动用戈斯皮奇兑换的纸马克，眼看着也快没了，这几天他都在动脑筋要把手里的金币换成纸币。不过在跑了几次镇上的银行之后他发现了不对，金马克的价格一路走高，每天都在涨，所以他一直捏在手里没有动。

这些是不需要告诉马里奥的，卢卡说工钱发得太及时了，安家费正好花光。然后数了一半还到他手里，有这些够了，他口袋里也应该放些钱。

他们买了挂窗帘需要的五金件和挂钩，又来到了学生文具商店。卢卡看了约瑟的学生用水彩觉得还算不错，价格也可以接受。马里奥抢着付了钱，今天的一切开销都是他付的。

他们同时站在一家店面的窗户外朝里看。

“我喜欢这个窗帘。”卢卡回头对他说。

“我也喜欢。”马里奥看向他，与他目光相遇，“我们进去看看吧。”

这是一家很小的咖啡馆，布置简朴而干净，无线电广播里轻柔地播放着流行歌。现在还没客人，他们点了两小份点心和咖啡，坐到了窗边的位子。

窗帘是绿底的小碎花，与浅绿色格子桌布是同一色系，搭配在一起清新又可爱；收音机里的男声沙哑低沉，在吉他的伴奏下唱着一首思念故土的歌曲。

“你想家吗？”卢卡轻声问似乎陶醉在这种气氛里的马里奥。

他很茫然，不知道如何回答。

“我不知道，你说的是哪个家……”他困惑地说。

是啊，这话问得像是在揭人伤疤，虽然卢卡自己也没有家可想。希拉迪诺察只是他做工的地方，也许那里有对他很好的人，但不是他的家；那，皮埃特蒙呢？他上过大学的新娘子那里，听说有一个小小的葡萄园，那里是他的家吗？

“我想我从前的家，在我去先生家扛活儿之前。”马里奥缓缓地说，他出生在边境的斯拉沃尼亚布罗德，六岁的时候随着家人去了德国，十岁才又回到了家乡。怪不得他会说德语，卢卡想，比自己说得好许多。

“其实我小时候没有上过学，母亲在家里教我认字和读书。”这里舒适的环境和忧伤的音乐使他陷入了回忆，“父亲在德国做了几年工，有了些积蓄就回到家乡买了地，我们过上了安定的生活，那时母亲打算送我去考中学……”

后来呢？卢卡没有问出口。后来一定发生了不幸的事，他失去了家，命运发生了天翻地覆的变化。

和蔼的老板端着托盘过来为他们放上食物，立刻又去忙着招呼新到店的客人。

安静的气氛随着客人变多瞬间消失，音乐也换成了一曲快节奏的爵士乐。他们各自享用着点心和咖啡，偶尔讨论一下家里的窗帘，商量一会儿去布店看看有没有类似花色的布料。

人们突然变得骚动起来，像是发生了什么大事，他们也注意到了异常。收音机里的音乐突然停止了，一个激昂的男声正在播报什么新闻。

卢卡并不能完全听明白新闻的内容，只能听个大概，奥地利帝国蒙受的奇耻大辱是所有盟国的耻辱，如今同盟的生死存亡已经受到了威胁，帝国已经向俄国宣战。

咖啡馆的客人激烈地讨论，骂了几句德皇，不过似乎并不恐慌。

皇帝要打仗，老百姓就算有意见能怎么办呢？何况随便怎么打也不可能打到不伦瑞克来。

这里是安全的就好，在他们的祖国成天都在打来打去，杀来杀去，普通人的生活还不是照旧。

他们并没有讨论关于战争的事，比本地人更平静。他们去了布店，找到了类似的绿底碎花棉布，然后踏上回家的路。

“你走得累不累？”走了一段，马里奥提着有些分量的篮子回头问他。

这条路他几乎天天走，早就习惯了，何况今天还不用提着篮子。

“累，脚很酸……”他可怜巴巴地看着马里奥。

他心满意足地趴在宽厚的后背上，得意地晃起了脚丫。

“那天我真的是不小心，”卢卡发现他们走到了那天他被困住的地方，于是把脸贴在马里奥的背上小声说，“萨利太太他们要去小解，我不想和他们一起……”

一定得告诉他，不然他去听那些工友家里胡乱编排的话，虽然肯定不会怀疑卢卡脑子不好，但可能有别的误会。

“我没有要离开……”

感觉到马里奥僵硬了身体，他没有再继续说，只是环紧了Alpha强壮的肩膀。

“我知道。”半晌以后，他才回答。

“还有约瑟，挖这么大个洞害人，不过他已经跟我道歉了。”他继续晃着脚。

“那坏小子叫约瑟吗？要不是看他年纪小，我当时就得好好教训他一顿。”马里奥冷着声音说。

卢卡咯咯地笑起来，“你那么凶的吗？那不得把他吓死了？”

今天是休息日，村口的大树底下聚了不少人在闲聊，似乎在讨论刚刚爆发的战争。卢卡远远地看到他们，脸上一红，忙让马里奥把他放下来。

“马上就到家，脚酸就别下来走了。”马里奥却没有照办，还把他往上颠了一下，双臂把他圈得更紧了。

卢卡把脸埋在他背上，听到认识的人纷纷和他打招呼。

“他们又要说我腿断了走不了路了。”卢卡闷声说。

“你会怕他们说你？那天你那么厉害的。”马里奥抿着嘴忍住笑意。

卢卡红着脸用脚后跟轻轻踢了他大腿一脚。

吃过午饭，马里奥准备动手把窗帘轨道装上，卢卡却硬要他陪着去图书馆。之前约瑟带着卢卡来过这里，书的数量和种类比他之前想的多很多。他让马里奥帮他挑两本德语小说，自己又选了两本英文诗集。

下午他们悠闲地在院子里阅读，马里奥说他已经很久没有像这样读过书了。他还是在晚饭前抽空把计划的活儿干了，吃过晚饭洗好澡继续在灯光下接着看书。

自从卢卡手上的烫伤好了以后，就一直坚持要洗他们两人的衣服。马里奥拗不过他，就说工作服厚重难洗，得他自己来，其余的就让卢卡洗了。

卢卡收拾着他换下来的内衣，发现盆子里有两块手帕，一块是卢卡替他准备的灰格子棉布手帕，另一块是带着精致花边的丝质手帕，卢卡第一反应是自己的手帕混到了马里奥的衣服里。

他正要拣起来仔细瞧瞧，马里奥就从屋子里冲出来一把夺过了面盆。

“今天你累了，还是我自己洗吧。”

“那怎么行，我们早就说好的。”卢卡淡淡地说，伸手把面盆又抢了回去。

那块手帕已经不在里面了，他现在确定了，那并不是他的。

长久以来，他脑子里面想的都只有自己，他的想法，他的选择，离开马里奥还是继续跟着他。现在他们暂时呆在这里，但他们都知道不会一直呆下去。他从来没有考虑过马里奥的想法，如今他终于明白了，这个男人并不是一直都在那里等着他去选择或抛弃。

今晚邻居们鬼哭狼嚎的叫床声特别刺耳，卢卡心烦意乱地在床上不停翻来覆去，偷偷观察着躺在地上一动不动的矿工，他是个人，只要是人都有自己的想法和打算。

他还有个新娘子在意大利呢，他们现在不能团聚，但总有一天能啊……难怪他一直碰都不碰自己一下，原来是不想背叛未婚妻。

那天卢卡用德语回呛了出言不逊的邻居，萨利太太自然也听说了，可他是个什么人，绝不会不好意思，还经常若无其事地上门，夸马里奥能干，在矿上已经出名了，他生产效率最高，挣钱最多。每次去镇上也一回不漏地来叫卢卡一起。

吵架斗嘴对这些人来说都是家常便饭，他们都不当一回事，卢卡肯定不会明着得罪萨利太太，所以时常也跟着他们一起出门。他仍旧很少说话，其他人知道他听得懂德语，不会再在他面前说他坏话，他们有了新的编排对象，也顾不上说他。

卢卡懒得听他们说闲话，他无精打采地，脑子里面总不由自主地想起马里奥的未婚妻。他上过大学，这一点就比自己强百倍不止了；至于外貌长相，卢卡自己也好看不到哪里去，至于斯特里尼奇那个滑头的话更是一个字都不能信，就算他说的全是真的，马里奥也不会肤浅到只看脸。

他还有财产，有个小葡萄园，他能给马里奥一直都渴望拥有的家。

下午卢卡和约瑟约好一起外出写生，他暂时放下心事，把全部精力放到观察和绘画上，回到家的时候已经很晚了。他和马里奥前后脚到家，约瑟这时送来了替他跑腿买的面包和啤酒牛奶。

“卢……卢卡，我……我给你放外面了……”少年看到马里奥在家吓得腿都软了，都快哭出来了，“我回家了。”

他逃得比兔子还快。

“我现在做饭，你先洗澡吧。”卢卡有气无力地说。他这会儿可不怕看见马里奥洗澡了，反正该看的都看了，不该看的他也看不着。

“你不舒服吗？”刚下工的矿工发觉他有些不对劲。

“唔，没有。大概下午画画太久了。”他脸红了，觉得自己莫名其妙。有什么值得放在心上的呢？他自己不也根本没把马里奥当作真正的丈夫，从来没有过与他长久生活的打算吗？

马里奥心里有谁跟他没有任何关系。他们晚上一直在安静地读书，卢卡坐在床上靠着床头，马里奥坐在地铺上靠着床脚，只是偶尔交谈几句。

卢卡睡得不安稳，半夜里醒了好几次。天刚亮的时候再次醒了过来，发觉马里奥快醒了，急忙眯起眼睛装睡。

他坐了起来，揉揉眼睛，好像在看自己。卢卡不敢睁眼，等了一会儿觉得他在动，又偷偷眯起眼睛，看到他背对着自己在穿上衣，然后他拿出叠得整整齐齐的丝质手帕，看了一会儿，放在嘴唇边像是亲了一下，放进了贴身的口袋里。

他一直装睡到马里奥收拾好地铺，洗漱完拎着空煤桶出门，才慢吞吞地爬起来。

今天他没有去镇上，上午在家把窗帘布完成了，再做了个半截门帘，晚上让马里奥挂上去，他那样的大高个不这样用可惜了。下午他去了趟图书馆，回来的路上遇上了他的新邻居，他似乎也刚从图书馆回去，装书的布袋子破了，书散了一地，有的掉到了台阶下面。

他们打过几次照面，但没有交谈过，遇上这种情况卢卡赶紧快走几步上去帮他把书捡起来。

“我来帮您，舒尔勒太太。”卢卡的德语发音有很大的问题，他自己也知道把人家的姓发错了音。

“非常感谢，您可以和我说英语。”他的英语很流利，接过卢卡捡起来的书抱在手里，“而且请直接称呼我的名字，我叫尤利安。”

“你好，我叫卢卡。”他也说英语，一边惊讶于尤利安的美貌。卢卡在婚礼上曾远远地见过作为新娘的他，他不但高挑健美，面容姣好，现在虽然衣着简朴，但谈吐举止高雅，与这个偏僻的矿场可以说格格不入。

他不同于卢卡见过的任何Omega美人，完全没有那种脆弱易碎的惹人怜爱的气质，他英气勃勃，漂亮的眼睛里满是精光，仿佛全身都蕴藏着无穷的决心和力量。

卢卡虽然没有和他说过话，但对他可以说很熟悉了，因为从他来的第一天，他就成了其他太太们的公敌，疯狂编排攻击的对象。

“我在图书馆见过您几次，”尤利安把书捧在手里和他并排走回家，礼貌地同他攀谈，“一直很想认识您。”

“是吗？”卢卡有些惊讶，觉得被长得这样漂亮的人套近乎很荣幸，“其实我也一直在想怎么和您打招呼。”

他们相视而笑。他们有很多共同点，卢卡感到和他说话非常舒服。他在自学法语，卢卡很佩服他结婚后还保持这样学习的劲头。

“我才十八岁，本来就不该结婚，而是应该在大学里学习。”尤利安说，卢卡隐隐感觉到他的怨气。

他想起那些太太们背地里关于尤利安那些闲话，卢卡本来认为那毫无意义，根本不值得放在心上。可如今听他自己这么说，不由得猜测他和新婚丈夫的关系真如传闻一般冷淡。

这是别人自己的生活，人家想怎样就怎样，和旁人有什么关系呢。再说努力学习有上进心的人，总比那些浑浑噩噩编排别人闲话的更值得钦佩。

于是他们的话题避开了婚姻和家庭，只关于学习和爱好。尤利安也喜欢和卢卡交谈，他们相约第二天再一同去镇上。

天天都有打仗的消息传来，德皇又跟谁宣战了，人们早就失去了一开始的新鲜感，生活照旧，连谈论都不积极了。北方的夏天很短，眼看着一天天变冷，现在晚上他们都得烧点热水，直接洗冷水澡已经受不了了。

卢卡如今的生活充实多了，与马里奥相安无事，家里慢慢拾掇起来，家务也不多。他和约瑟一起外出写生，或者和尤利安一同在阅览室阅读学习，偶尔让他们到家里来一起做点针线。

约瑟一点都没有个Omega小孩该有的样子，卢卡记得自己从十二岁开始就没有穿过长裤了，最穷的时候都会穿条别人给的不合身的旧裙子。可约瑟除了画画，就跟个野小子一样爬树、扒屋顶，到处闯祸，成天让他父母亲在村子里追着揍，针线活儿更是一窍不通。

“卢卡，你为什么会嫁给马里奥，”约瑟现在看到马里奥还是会吓得发抖，“他好凶，你不害怕吗？”

卢卡不禁笑出来，露出不整齐的门牙，“他是个好人，只是长得有点凶而已。”

“他要是个好人，你为什么不和他睡觉？”他睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着卢卡，闪着纯真的光，“丈夫和妻子不都应该要在一起睡觉的吗？”

卢卡一瞬间以为听错了，他们三个人在一起的时候会说德语，卢卡本来就有一些障碍。

“小孩子别说这种话，会让人笑话的。”尤利安轻声训斥他。

“你……你在胡说什么……”卢卡结结巴巴艰难地开口。

“我没有胡说，矿上所有人都知道，小孩子也都知道哦。”约瑟眨眨眼睛，“为什么呢？”

人尽皆知……小孩子都知道……他们是怎么知道的？卢卡处于极度震惊之中，他目光扫向尤利安，正好与他的目光相遇。

尤利安对他使了个眼色，意有所指地看向了他们竖在床尾的马里奥用来打地铺的床垫。

是了，萨利太太老是来他们家里，肯定早就发现了。而且整个村子每个屋到了深夜都惊天动地的，就他们家连个翻身的动静都没有，时间长了肯定要被别人发觉。

“他们说是因为马里奥……”约瑟继续说。

卢卡睁大眼睛看着他，当然是因为马里奥，但他也想知道别人会怎么说。

一个十四岁的小孩主动谈论这种话题该怎么反应？村里的小孩应该都早熟，毕竟每晚都在那样的环境下……可就算是成年人，卢卡也从没有跟任何人这样谈论过床第之事……

“他们说马里奥虽然生得高大，凶神恶煞的，但其实他外强中干，在床上不行……”约瑟漂亮的脸蛋浮上了红晕，眼睛亮晶晶的，“说你们俩偷偷到处去给他瞧大夫也没有好转，所以你对他不好，连床都不给他睡……”

“是哪些该死的老家伙在小孩子跟前说这些闲话，太缺德了。”见他越说越不像话，尤利安忍不住骂了一句，“你别听那些人胡说，他们能说几句真话，人家夫妻俩好着呢。”

“再说卢卡哪里对马里奥不好了，你说我们村子里哪个男人走出来有马里奥收拾得干净精神，这不都是卢卡的功劳吗？”他看了不安的卢卡一眼。

接着他故意扯开了话题。尤利安只比约瑟大了四五岁，但他总是表现得超乎年龄的成熟，一直让卢卡觉得他和自己才是同一年龄段可以交流的人。

卢卡给他一个感激的眼神，不然真不知道该怎么应付约瑟这样童言无忌又好奇心旺盛的少年。

卢卡说不清自己的心情，马里奥被别人这样说确实也挺可怜的，外强中干……不知道为什么他好想笑……转念又一想这不都是他自找的么，不是活该是什么。

他把盛满开水的锑壶放到水龙头边给马里奥洗澡用，回头接着做奶油汤。

“我在镇上的店里订做了一床羽毛被，”他一边搅着汤，头也不回，“你跟我一起去拿回来。”

马里奥应该也听说了吧，毕竟他们这些邻居谁都不是省油的灯，什么难听的话都能编排出来，在谁跟前都敢说。

外强中干……而且不是说马里奥是生产先锋，工钱最多吗。那更少不了要嚼他舌根，拼命贬低他了。

“好……”马里奥正在洗头，低着头有些迟疑地回答他，“明天休息日我们就去。”

快到秋天了，他晚上冷得睡不着，躺地铺上的马里奥睡得倒是一直安稳，还快活地打着呼。

这个男人全身上下里里外外的衣服都是他亲手做的，凭什么他冻得可怜吧拉，马里奥倒睡得舒舒服服呢？做床被子那么贵，他才不惯着马里奥的臭毛病，要么上床来一起睡，要么自个儿躺地上受冻。

“你……你为什么穿着我的睡袍？”正在打地铺的马里奥目瞪口呆地看着洗好澡推门进来的卢卡，是他穿错了吗？

“我的穿着不舒服，不想穿了。”他蹬掉拖鞋，湿漉漉的脚直接踩到了地铺的被面上，顺便把脚在上面蹭干。

“那……我……穿什么……”马里奥不敢看他，更不敢计较他过分的举动。

这件睡袍对他来说太大了，松垮的领口斜斜地从肩膀滑落，几乎露出了整个锁骨和半边肩膀，后背也露出来一大块，裸露的大片皮肤在灯光下白得晃眼；他头发上的水珠不断滴落，浸湿了原色棉布，紧紧贴在身上。

“你？你穿我的好了。”他轻盈地跨上床，侧身斜靠在床头，伸直了双腿，漫不经心地拿起一本书。

天冷了得做身外套了，他们先去布店扯了一些卡其布和华达呢料。他们两人一件换季衣服都没有，这会儿又是做被子又是扯布开销不小，好在马里奥挣得多，他们也就两个人没有什么负担，好好计划，还可以勉强应付。

但是卢卡在百货商店看中了一只木浴桶。

“这么个大家伙买回去干什么呢？”马里奥有些犹豫。

“洗澡。这么冷的天，你能在外面洗澡，我可不能。”

卢卡最近变得很任性，老是欺负马里奥。马里奥从来都让着他，他也就是嘴上讨点便宜，其余该做的都把马里奥照顾得好好的。这一回马里奥同样没有和他争，默默地付了钱，让店员用绳子把木桶扎好。

卢卡一早就把床单被罩枕头套洗干净晾晒了，羽毛枕芯也在太阳底下晒着。回到家他就忙开了，把羽毛被从纱布袋子里拿出来晒，把浴桶里外都洗了个干净。

马里奥回来就做了午饭，吃完饭在院子里干木工活儿。他把家里的桌子椅子都加固了，再打磨得平整光滑，又用边角料给卢卡敲了一个小凳子放在厨房，生火的时候可以坐着。

约瑟拎着画板来找卢卡，卢卡眼珠转了转，拉着他坐在门口的石板台阶上，指着干活的马里奥说我们今天就画他。

约瑟虽然还是有点怕马里奥，但又觉得这是个绝好的主意。两人一边画，一边对干活儿的男人评头论足，说得开心了还会大笑出声。

马里奥当然不自在，手脚都不知道怎么放。他沉默地背过身，把注意力放在手上的活儿上。

不过他们两个都没有心思画画，尤其是约瑟，没画几笔就被马里奥干的活儿吸引了。他把画板丢到一边，蹲在马里奥身边摆弄各种工具，仔细观察他干活。

马里奥一直都受小孩子喜欢，虽然他长得凶。约瑟东问西问，大概是确认了马里奥外强中干吧，谁知道怎么回事，少年也没那么怕他了，马里奥还顺手给他削了一把弹弓。

约瑟高兴极了，拿在手上爱不释手，缠着马里奥问什么时候一起去野外用弹弓打小鸟，还得教会他们怎样怎样正确地挖陷阱抓狍子。

所以最后变成了卢卡一个人坐在台阶上心不在焉地画着速写，对象是眼前干活儿的马里奥和兴奋围观的约瑟。

晚上卢卡忙碌着把床铺好，放上羽毛枕被，弄得像个柔软舒适还香喷喷的小窝。他把浴桶放在屋子中间，马里奥替他往里混合开水和冷水。

虽然被称为浴桶，只不过是比普通的面盆更深一些，能多装一些洗澡水罢了。卢卡只能站在里面，坐着泡澡是不可能的。不过他已经很满足了，在屋子里洗澡更暖和，还可以脱光彻底地清洗，比在外面偷偷摸摸强多了。

可就有人喜欢在外面吹着冷风偷偷摸摸洗澡。他没有关门，只是拉上了窗帘和门帘，故意慢慢吞吞，弄出很大的水声。

“对不起，地板上都是水……”他还是穿着马里奥的睡袍，身体缩进松软的羽毛被里，只露出一双眼睛，“你没法在地上睡了……”

“没关系，擦干就好了。”马里奥蹲在地上用干抹布仔细地擦拭水迹，头也不抬。

还能怎么办？马里奥不肯到床上睡觉，还要他怎么做？卢卡想起了在希拉迪诺察的传闻，那位爱慕他的洗衣工，脱光衣服爬进了他的被窝，结果他跑了，躲到马尔科房里一晚上不敢回去，正因如此那位洗衣工才羞愤自杀。

难道自己也要脱光衣服扒他被窝吗？就算这样做了也不会有结果吧……在那天清晨的马厩，他不是一样被拒绝了吗？还骂他是没有心肝的婊子……

他是婊子，当然比不上他读过大学、有个葡萄园的正牌未婚妻。

卢卡蒙着被子胡思乱想，一双冰凉的脚丫伸直，碰到了靠着床脚坐着读书的马里奥的肩背。他感到了卢卡的脚，往后退了一些，冷冰冰的脚又追着他往前一点，他不断地退，直到完全离开床脚，他的背悬空坐着。

“你过来点，我的脚冷。”卢卡闷声说，感觉到坚实有力的温热触感又缓慢压回到他冰冷的脚背上。

尤利安的全部精力都放在学习法语上，家里的家务都顾不上。他让丈夫跟单身汉们一起去食堂吃午饭，自己在家里随便啃点干面包，饱一顿饿一顿地凑合，每天只做一顿晚饭。所以关于他家的谣言最多，都说他这个妻子不像话，心思完全不在家里。

一周和卢卡结伴去两趟镇上采购，每次都拉着卢卡去书店，他总说奥斯洛斯的书店太小了，得找个时间去一趟不伦瑞克市区。

卢卡也喜欢去书店，不过现在不是去不伦瑞克的好时机，他是通缉犯可不敢在大城市随便晃悠……镇上的书店虽然不大，但能满足需求了，他们也没有多余的钱买很多书。

他抽出一本小型词典，想起上次来的时候马里奥把这本拿出来看了好几遍。卢卡知道他想买词典，但那天刚买了浴桶，所以他最后放了回去。

马里奥也迷上了学习，不过是卢卡毫无兴趣的机械工学什么的，矿上的图书馆这种书最多，他每周都去借书还书。他说矿上的工程师、技术员人都很不错，不明白的随时可以问他们，他连中午吃饭都要一边翻书，还被卢卡训斥说吃饭习惯不好。

他现在每晚学习到深夜，更没有心思想睡觉的事情了……卢卡脸上发烧，还惦记着睡觉的只有自己吧。他想起了尼科，他现在欲求不满的样子是不是跟尼科一模一样……

“这是送给我的吗，卢卡？”马里奥捧着词典又惊又喜，感激地看着他，“真没想到你会……我都不知道该怎么感谢你。”

“不用客气，应该的。”卢卡从床上跳下来，赤着脚踩在地铺上。

“我要给你做件秋外套，你先站起来，我给你量一下尺寸。”他弯腰从枕头底下拿出一副软尺。

“不是量过了吗？”马里奥话这样说，还是听话地站了起来。

“我忘记了。”卢卡这回完全没有不好意思，借口量尺寸对他又搂又抱，还趁机摸了好几把。

卢卡站在他的身前，靠他非常近，头顶的灼热气息变得急促。他的手按在矿工的胸前，感受到薄薄的汗衫下面滚烫的肌肤。

“好了吗？”马里奥微微往后退了一步。

“马里奥，”他抬起头，看着男人深色的眼睛，“这是什么？”

卢卡又走近一步，眼睛盯着他不放，手指往他左胸的贴身衣袋里慢慢地探入。

马里奥迅速抓住了他的手，粗糙巨大的手没有控制力道，像铁钳子一样用力，捏疼了他。

他不怕疼，甚至眉头都没有皱一下，他还是盯着对方的眼睛，试图读出一些情绪。

“这与你无关，卢卡。”冷淡，疏离，厌恶，警告，这是他读到的全部信息。卢卡恍惚地觉得就像在那天清晨的马厩里，马里奥也是以这样的态度拒绝了他。

“这是你母亲的东西吗？”他没有被吓倒，今时不同往日，这里也不是希拉迪诺察。他望着马里奥变得深邃的眼睛，继续追问。

“不是。”男人很诚实。

“够了，已经很晚了，睡觉吧。”马里奥松开了他的手，转身穿上拖鞋开门出去。

昏暗的马栏里，他半裸的后背抵在潮湿肮脏的墙上，双腿高高地抬起环住马夫精壮的腰身。他紧紧抱住压在自己身上的男人，急速地喘息，双手仔细抚过被汗水浸湿的后背纠结的肌肉。

“劳驾……马里奥……只要这一次……”

他突然举高了手，他看见在自己手里握着的，是一把细细的拆信刀，一点微弱细小的寒光在尖端闪烁。

“不！住手……”

他尖叫了出来，猛地从床上坐起身。

马里奥一晚上没有回家，这时已经在院子里了。他没有进屋，把煤桶加满后就开始生火做饭。卢卡如同平常一样梳洗，向他道早安，仿佛昨晚的一切都没有发生过。

马里奥还穿着昨晚的单衣，他是真不怕冷，就这样在外面呆了一晚上。他煎了香肠和鸡蛋夹在烤得恰到好处的起司面包里，这种程度的早餐卢卡可做不出来，于是他诚实地夸赞了矿工的手艺。

马里奥默契地也装作无事发生，也没提他晚上去了哪儿，只问了卢卡今天要不要出门。

“上午在家里给你把秋外套做好，下午约瑟来，可能会出去写生。”

“那小子倒是常来找你，我看他没安什么好心思。”他闷闷地说。

他是把约瑟认成Alpha了吗？卢卡忍住笑，想得更多的是他话里的另一层意思。

关于马里奥昨晚去哪儿了，下午消息就自己长着腿儿到了卢卡跟前。

“卢卡，是真的吗？”约瑟一进屋就凑到他跟前问他，“你昨晚把马里奥赶出家门了？好多邻居都看见了呢。”

“说他这么冷的天只穿着拖鞋汗衫睡裤没处去，可怜得要命。”

“你又听谁胡说八道了……”卢卡低着转过身把自己的画具一件一件拿出来。

“这怎么是胡说八道呢，他去了修道院马塞洛那里，大伙儿可都看见了。”少年跟到他身边，十分激动，“邻居们说……说他是被你一脚踹下了床，你们吵得厉害，你就连踢带打把他撵出去了……”

卢卡扑哧一声笑出来，他的邻居们编的故事比真的还真，害他都想继续听下去听到大结局呢。

“这话你信吗，他那么大块儿，一只手就能把我提起来扔出去，我怎么可能踢得动他。”他试着收起笑容，却摒不住又笑了出来。

“这不是因为他理亏嘛，怎么敢还手。”少年看他笑了，也跟着笑出来。

“他怎么理亏了……”话一出口卢卡就后悔了，他看见少年满脸通红，眼睛却亮晶晶地闪着兴奋的光。他快速地思考该怎么转移话题，可是已经来不及了。

“他真的在床上不行吗，卢卡？听说昨晚你生了好大的气，骂他不中用，吃了药还不中用。是怎么不中用呢？我老听见大人们说，我还和弟弟扒上屋顶偷看过别人……”

你扒屋顶上原来是为了这个……怪不得要叫父母满村子追着打，活该。

“卢卡，太太们都叫得好大声，是真的很舒服吗？”少年的脸红了个透，眼角眉梢荡漾着一丝春色。

“约瑟，这个问题你不该问我，也不该问任何人。你现在还太小，等你长大了自然就会知道答案。”卢卡的语气十分温和，却带有教训的意味，“你现在就去思考这些是不对的，你甚至没有到恋爱的年纪，等你遇上了相爱的人……”

“可我不认为你爱马里奥，卢卡。”约瑟突然打断了他。

“那件事真的有那么重要吗？不管他是个多了不起的人，不管他对你多好，因为那个不行就要被你看不起，被旁人戳脊梁骨吗？”

“我……我没有……”看不起他。好吧，如果正视自己的内心，他承认是有些看不起马里奥，也许旁人都能看出来，却不是约瑟想象的原因。

但……也许，那件事就是很重要吧……马里奥拒绝和他睡觉，他就情绪失控，和尼科越来越像，离成个变态也不远了。

等等，这里面有一些不对劲。他不爱马里奥，但不介意和他同床；马里奥同样心里装着别人，却宁愿教所有的人轻视也不肯睡到床上来……

往事千头万绪地涌上心头，一个念头击中了他，可能……他，是真的不行吧？

秋天真的来了，马里奥还没回家，天色就开始暗了下来。北方的秋天就是冷，卢卡已经在衬衣外面穿上了新做的薄呢外套，他得趁天还没黑赶紧把饭做好。

马里奥今晚回来得特别晚，卢卡等到以为他不回来了，他才推开了院子门。他一边进门一边跟卢卡道歉，说他去了趟矿上的日本人工程师屋子里，借了一些书回来，所以有点晚了。

他把一摞被翻得又旧又黄的书放到桌子上，赶紧转身出去洗澡，卢卡跟着他出去拿起炉子上烧着的锑壶给他掺上热水。

“日本人工程师？那是什么？”他问。

“日本，是个国家的名字，在亚洲的东边，离我们很远很远。”马里奥脱下工作服，再脱去汗衫，露出上身。

卢卡脸上发烧，这才想起来他似乎在书上读到过这个遥远的国家，只是从没有想到有一天会有来自这个国家的人出现在他身边。

“他叫长谷部诚，只比我大两岁，刚升上工程师。他很多年前就从家乡独自一人到不伦瑞克留学，他说他走了很远很远的路，坐了很久很久的船……”马里奥有些兴奋，比平时话多了不少。

卢卡把换洗的干净衣服和毛巾放到他旁边，让他快些洗好澡吃饭。

马里奥这下就更要抱着书过日子了，卢卡洗澡的时候他就坐在院子里的小凳子上，藉着窗户透出的微光读书。等能进屋了，就一直坐在饭桌前，一边读书，一边认真地记着笔记。

卢卡随手拿起一本厚书翻了翻，全是密密麻麻让他头昏脑胀的德语术语，除此之外还有大量的跟鬼画符差不多的插画。这些是他完全看不懂的书……

夜很深了，空气愈发地寒冷。马里奥是真的不怕冷，穿着汗衫拖鞋坐着动都不动，卢卡早早地缩到被子里，只露出头和一只手翻一本有名的小说。他们早已习以为常的奏鸣曲差不多到了尾声，卢卡打了个哈欠说差不多该睡了。

“已经这么晚了。”马里奥一看表，忙站起来准备打地铺。

可是不对劲！他在这狭小的屋子里像没头的苍蝇一样到处找，连床底下都趴着看了。

“你在找什么？”床上的卢卡只露出一双眼睛，懒洋洋地问。

“卢卡……”高大的男人局促地站在屋子中间，结结巴巴地问，“你看见我的床垫了吗？”

“唔，那个啊……”他的目光满不在乎地瞟向一边，“床太硬了，我睡得不舒服，所以把它垫我身体下面了。”

“那……我的被子呢？”他可怜巴巴地样子可没有激起卢卡的同情心，反而想拍掌大笑。

“你还说呢，那么臭哄哄的东西塞在我的衣柜里那么久，我早就受不了啦。”卢卡的眼睛闪着光看着他，“所以我团一团还回仓库了。”

“我……那我睡哪儿……”他对突发的情况毫无准备，完全不知道该如何应对。

卢卡没有说话，伸手把身边的被子掀开一个大角。同色系漂亮的格子布四件套，云朵一般蓬松柔软的羽毛枕被，这是一个舒适而诱人的窝，里面还有一只软玉温香的金发Omega。

“别想着再去马塞洛那儿，我可告诉你，今晚你只要跨出这个门……”他坐起身，被子滑了下来，他还穿着马里奥的睡袍，露出雪白的肩，“以后你就别想再回来。”

“你只有两个选择，要么现在立刻上来给我睡觉，要么去跟你的马塞洛睡一辈子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 壮已经很惨了，为什么还要欺负他，为什么就是忍不住要欺负他……


	4. 事故

尤利安去了一趟不伦瑞克回来以后有了一些变化。卢卡也说不清，他似乎快乐了起来，总是和卢卡说起在市里的见闻。那里有很多外国人，他就在餐厅遇上了几个法国人，和他们愉快地用法语交谈，还被邀请空闲时去他们的别墅做客。

“你要是想去的话，你丈夫会同意吗？”卢卡问他。

“我为什么一定得他同意才能去呢？这是我自己的事，我自己的朋友和生活。”他转过头望向河谷对岸广袤的金色麦田，一向清明的眼睛里流露出浓浓的哀伤，“我的人生本就不该如此。”

虽然他们从来没有谈论过去，他自己的过去根本不敢提。而关于尤里安的过去，卢卡就算不想知道也有很多流言传到了耳朵里，那是一个不幸的故事，其中真真假假他不知道该信几分。

“我只是觉得，我的人生不该如此。”二十三岁的卢卡昂着头对眼前严厉的姆姆说道。

“哦？这就是你无礼地拒绝德杨的理由吗？”比利奇姆姆锐利的眼睛里有些怒意，上下审视着他，“那你觉得你的人生应该怎样呢？”

“我……也许有许多可能，但绝不是如此。”他有些犹豫，这是他从未设想过的问题。

“虽然你说不清楚，但却很明白你的人生与一个种地的农夫毫无关系不是吗？”姆姆的声音冰冷，“可是你的人生应当如何，并不由你自己决定。”

“我不能因为有人向我求婚就得马上答应，姆姆。”他朗声说道，毫无愧意，“促成一桩没有爱情的婚姻并不高尚。”

“你在指责我和博班神父吗？你得知道，如果跨越不了眼前的困境，你根本就不会有接下来的人生和爱情。你的爱情既然这么高尚，那么它在哪里呢？”姆姆的目光闪烁了几下，“你很高尚，我们都了解，你的爱情当然也很高尚，高尚到它的对象一定不是一个你认为粗鄙的农夫，他一定是一位英俊的少爷，受过良好教育，精通各种风雅和才艺，不需要为一家人的温饱努力，从未被生活折磨得窘迫，这就是你要的爱情和人生是吗？”

“我走出这个门，随便遇上五十位Omega，无论老幼美丑贵贱，他们理想的爱情都与你一模一样。你凭什么确信你一定就是幸运地能如愿以偿那一个呢？”

“在这五十位Omega里我不一定是最幸运的，但我确信我一定是最出色那一个。”他目视前方，背挺得笔直。

“我可以关灯了吗？”马里奥穿着睡袍站在床前问他。

“嗯，等会儿，我来关。”卢卡从回忆里拉回思绪，慢吞吞地爬出被窝，到院子里上睡前最后一趟厕所。

外面冷死个人，他缩手缩脚地踩着拖鞋小跑回来，拉了灯绳就从已经躺在外侧的马里奥身上不客气踩着爬进里侧钻进被窝。

马里奥身上好暖和，他马上贴了上去，心满意足地靠在宽阔的后背上，刚用自来水洗过的冷透了的双手伸了出来贴在矿工后颈的皮肤上。马里奥受冷瑟缩了一下，还是保持背对他侧躺的姿势没有动。

应该说，自从他被逼睡到床上来以后，这么长时间里每晚他都保持着这个姿势。床只有这么大，一开始卢卡也努力与他隔开一点距离背对着他，只是那温暖的身体太诱人了，他慢慢地靠近，直到背贴着背，热量源源不断地传来，暖洋洋的舒服极了。再后来天气越来越冷，他就贴一会儿背面，再贴一会儿正面，手冷的话再不老实地到处乱蹭。

雷区只有那条手帕，他不碰就是。其他的任他再怎么由着性子使坏，马里奥都一声不吭，默默忍让。

就算是冬天也不用担心了吧，有马里奥在，比什么暖炉都好使。今晚真是特别冷，他出去了一趟就冻得全身打颤。他冰冷的脚丫沿着马里奥的大腿往前探，想要伸到更温暖的肚皮上，却在刚绕到矿工身前时，被温热的手掌突然握住了。

马里奥终于生气了吗？那只手却没有用力，只是温柔地包覆住他。温暖的触感围着他，大而宽厚的手轻易地把纤细的脚掌全部握在手中；他的手掌布满了做惯粗活磨出的厚厚老茧，不同于卢卡曾经熟悉的任何人的手，那是他从未感受过的粗砺，摩擦着他细腻的皮肤，激起一阵异样的感受。

马里奥只是握着他，好心地想让他暖和起来。不安份的却是卢卡，他伸出双手抱住了马里奥，紧紧贴住他的后背，轻轻扭动脚丫，被这样握着很舒服，他甚至希望那粗砺的触感往上顺着他的脚踝和小腿，更多地抚摸他的皮肤……

可惜什么都不会发生，大概……他就是外强中干吧……

他微微弯下身体穿过果实累累的葡萄架，一位温柔的太太在前方微笑着轻轻朝他招手，卢卡看不清他的面容，于是加紧了脚步向前，想要看得更真切一些，沉甸甸的葡萄串拂过他的鼻尖，前额，和头顶。

盛夏的葡萄也是温暖的。他缓缓睁开眼睛，保持着入睡前的姿势四脚并用紧紧抱住他的抱枕，哦不，是马里奥。

他难得地在卢卡醒来之时没有起床，而且被折腾得改变了一贯的睡姿。此刻他面朝上仰躺着，闭着眼睛，呼吸绵长而轻柔。

他在装睡，卢卡没有再使坏戳穿他，而是快速地爬起床，披了外衣到院子洗漱。进屋的时候马里奥已经穿戴整齐了。

今天是休息日，他们说好要一起去镇上。马里奥之前拿回了上个月的工钱，比卢卡想象的多出许多，他开心地捧着纸币，照旧数了一半分给马里奥。他和邻居结伴去镇上的时候，太太们主动和他搭话，说他好福气，他们家马里奥能干，做出来的工钱最多，比工长还拿得多，比同样岗位的矿工多出来快一倍。

刨开这个月的开销还能结余不少，卢卡想着再布置一下这个家。他买了浅绿色格子布做成桌布，还有同样色系的薄条纹布在床前加了一个布帘子，一方面他们家马里奥害羞，另一方面由于上次让萨利太太看到马里奥打地铺的床垫后出去胡乱编排，他更不想让人窥探他们的床。

卢卡从仓库淘到一只旧的没人要的灰扑扑的小铅瓶，他倒觉得古朴别致，和他们的新桌布很衬。马里奥每天早晨拎着煤桶回来的时候，都会在外衣胸口的口袋里插上了几朵新采摘的洋甘菊，让他放到瓶子里。

今天也许可以去镇上买几支月季回来插上，他暗暗地打算。

大清早萨利太太就和一大群人围在巷子口说话，除了主妇们还有不少休息在家的矿工，大家的神情都不多见地有些可笑地严肃。

他看见卢卡和马里奥准备出门，忙伸手招呼他们，一边压低声音问他们是不是听到动静了，尤利安和他丈夫昨晚打起来了。

卢卡有些心惊，虽然在这个地方夫妻拌嘴打仗稀松平常，就是打架从家里打到街上都几乎每日可见，可尤利安并不是喜欢吵闹的市井omega，如果闹成这样一定很严重。随即一想萨利太太的话肯定是夸大了，真实情况一定没那么糟糕。

萨利太太跟他们说，昨天下午有辆小汽车来把尤利安接走了，直到深夜才送回来，回来就和安德烈吵，他还去拉了架。这种事他可见得多了，傻子都知道发生了什么。

你少挑拨撺掇几句就算积了大德了，卢卡心里想，忙问后来怎么样了。后来安德烈去了修道院过夜现在还没回来，萨利太太说着看了一眼马里奥。

一路上卢卡都心事重重，他并不是完全在为尤利安担心，其实他还在想着别的事情，

因为打仗，生活必需品都在涨价，每天要吃的面包涨过两次，涨幅最大。卢卡跟在兹拉特科身边许多年，这位克罗地亚乡村土财资产家向来对纸币毫无信心，手上现金一多要么想法子挥霍掉或打赏身边人收买人心，要么换成金币和珠宝首饰。这时卢卡也想着换些金币保值，他们现在手里的纸马克不一定能换回来一枚金马克，但加上下个月的攒在一起应该可以。

他拉着马里奥去了银行，发现金马克交易停牌了。银行员告诉他们所有银行都一样，金币只收不卖。他们又去了首饰铺子，发现已经买不到纯金首饰了。

卢卡把心里的担忧告诉了马里奥，说害怕物价再这样涨下去，手里的纸币将来怕是买不到什么东西。

“那我们就花光，以后发了工钱我们只留出买食品的钱，其余尽早买东西花掉。”马里奥的想法正合卢卡的心意，于是他们去了布店提前买了做冬衣的羊毛呢，把钱花出去心里反而安定了。

卢卡没有想到当初在波黑引发的战火还会影响他至今，本以为最多不过像往常一样在巴尔干打一阵子就结束的。现在不知道仗会打到什么时候，物价还会涨到什么地步。

月季花也没心情买了。马里奥下午去修道院找日本人工程师换书，卢卡想去看看尤利安，又觉得特意上门打听这种夫妻矛盾很是不妥。马里奥回来带给卢卡一些关于他们的消息，他们昨晚确实吵架了，安德烈也气得跑去了修道院，但没有像传闻那样打起来。

卢卡很感激马里奥，他一向寡言少语，如今主动去打听这些闲事，卢卡知道他是为了让自己不要再担心。

尤利安很好，甚至比以往任何时候都要好。第二天就来叫卢卡一起去镇上，他看起来很快乐，一点都没有不开心的样子。一路上他不停地在和卢卡说话，完全没有提及前晚与丈夫的争执。他去了法国人的别墅，和他的新朋友共进晚餐，又结识了更多的新朋友，他们对他说了很多闻所未闻的新鲜事。

“噢卢卡，我真是等不及想要去看一看巴黎，这是我一生最大的心愿。”他挎着篮子沿着河谷一蹦一跳地走路，跟他平时沉稳的样子大不一样，“这些事我只能跟你说了，谁都没有办法理解我。”

“你能想象吗？Omega可以拥有一份工作，不是佣人，不是家庭教师，不是食堂的帮佣，也不是纺织厂的工人……而是真正的工作，医生、律师、大学教授，还有议员，这些真正体面的工作。”他蹦到了卢卡前面，转过身正对着他倒着往后走。

“我要去巴黎念法学院，将来成为一名大律师……”他清清嗓子，抬起了下颌。

“德拉克斯勒大律师，请您向证人提问。”

他拿腔拿调的样子逗笑了卢卡。看着他美丽动人青春飞扬的脸庞，卢卡想跟对未来满是梦想和憧憬的年轻Omega说些什么，但是最终什么都没有说。

“你凭什么确信你一定就是幸运地能如愿以偿那一个呢？”

查理抛弃了他，他心中高尚的爱情已经死了，这是莫大的讽刺。卢卡抬头挺胸地准备迎接姆姆的嘲讽，然而比利奇姆姆没有说话，锐利的眼睛动也不动地看着他，逐渐变得悲伤，更多的却是怜悯。

“卢卡，你怎么才回来，”萨利太太站在村口，一见他就大喊大叫，“出大事了，马里奥被送医院了，你快回家准备一下。”

卢卡呆在了原地，脑中一片空白。萨利太太朝他跑近几步，接过他挎在手里的篮子，伸手拉着他往前走。

“别愣着了，赶紧回家准备，马塞洛马上来接你去医院。”

他呆滞地任由中年Omega拖着走，尤利安冷静地问到底发生了什么，马里奥怎么了，有多严重。萨利太太和围观的一群太太们七嘴八舌地说开了。他们并不懂矿上的事，也都没亲眼看见发生了什么，只听说马里奥受了重伤，全身是血地被抬上卡车送到了不伦瑞克的医院。

“马里奥可就指望你了。”萨利太太说，卢卡猛地惊醒，在屋子里准备去医院的东西，团团转了几圈，也没有收拾出一件有用的。

萨利太太和尤利安帮着他收拾了一个布包，放上了水杯、换洗衣服、拖鞋、毛巾和香皂这些必备品。

“还有钱，把家里的钱都拿上。”萨利太太提醒他。

他把所有的纸币都拿在手里数了数，想起昨天已经把大半花掉买了冬衣布料，就拿上了放在外面的首饰包，一边算计里面的东西能换多少钱，不够的话还有他戴在手上的手表，实在不行就只能动用藏起来的金币和值钱首饰。

马里奥要是有事，他该怎么办？他看着铺在桌子上可爱的绿色格子桌布，插在铅瓶里的黄色洋甘菊，又陷入了恍惚。

马塞洛安排了一辆小车来接卢卡去不伦瑞克，一路上和他说了解的情况。马塞洛当时不在现场，只是听说马里奥动了出故障的设备，但救了一缆车的人，只有他一个人受伤。

卢卡颤抖地问他马里奥到底伤得怎么样。他说他今天一直呆在办公室里，具体情况也不了解，应该没有外面传得严重。另外请卢卡不用担心医药费用的问题，马里奥这种情况肯定是工伤，再说他平时活儿干得好，深得矿长和工长的喜爱，这回又阻止了一次重大事故的发生，大家一定会尽力帮助他。

卢卡这才发现自己对马里奥的工作毫不关心，完全不知道他每天在干些什么活儿。

白色的病床上躺着一个高大的全身黑糊糊的人，那是马里奥，他身上漆黑的衣服被剪得稀碎，两条手臂缠满了绷带。

“卢卡……”他的声音很虚弱，但神智还算清醒，全身上下唯一能看出白色的眼睛看着卢卡，轻声唤他。

“你……你怎么了？”他颤抖地靠近，不停地上下检视着矿工，手伸在半空想碰又不敢碰。

病房里乱哄哄挤了不少人，都是矿上的头，他们轮番安慰了卢卡，让他不要担心。

跟马里奥关系亲近的日本人工程师阿诚也在，他的德语说得很慢，跟卢卡解释马里奥的情况。运行中的缆车突然发生了故障，缆绳突然脱离了滑轮，眼看轿厢就要急速下坠，里面还有最后一批升井的几个人，千钧一发之际，离故障设备最近的马里奥徒手进行了手动制动，卡住了脱落的缆绳，但他的手臂被缆绳挂到，受到严重的擦伤和灼伤，所幸没有伤到骨头。

马里奥没有危险，这很好，可是他看起来为什么这么糟糕……卢卡一边听他们说，听进去一些又漏掉一些，这样的马里奥是他从来没有见过的。他摸着矿工脏污的脸，混合着汗迹、煤黑和血污，他用袖子擦拭，想要替他擦干净，眼里涌上一阵酸涩。

护士让他去弄点水来给伤员擦身，再换身衣服，得注意不要弄湿包扎好的伤口。他拿着面盆在护士的指点下出去，回头叫上了马塞洛跟他一起。

“他上工的时候……一直是这样的吗？”卢卡轻声问他。

“这样危险的情况肯定是非常规的，我们一向很重视生产安全，已经很久没有发生过事故了。”马塞洛并不是很明白卢卡指的是什么，只能按照自己的理解跟他解释。下井的工作一直又脏又苦，这点大家都是一样的，只是马里奥干活卖力。井下呆不住人，其他工人每次最多呆一小时，他能干两小时，所以他工钱最多，奖金也最多。

现在的生活虽然比不上从前舒适优越，却让卢卡感到满意。手上的钱虽然不多但衣食无忧，再满足他一点爱好足够了，小小的屋子也一直在按照他的心意慢慢变得可爱。他有很多属于自己的时间，再也不需要被迫接受任何让他深恶痛绝的事情。并不富足的生活使他比从前更加快乐，本以为将来在地狱遇见了伊万可以无情地嘲笑他，嘲笑他对自己的评判不过是一派胡言。

他不过是过了几年奢靡的日子，就忘了毫无资产，依靠出卖体力或脑力为别人工作的穷人生活应该是什么样子了吗？他们本来应该像萨利太太那样为了喂饱家里几口子而焦头烂额，像他们所有的邻居那样只是为了生活就拼尽全力喘不过气来，在重压之下家庭内部争吵拌嘴是常态。

他现在就是自由的，不光是白天独处的时间，哪怕是和马里奥共处的时候，他同样是自由的。

他从来没有想过，这样让他满意愉悦的生活，马里奥付出了什么样的代价。马里奥喜欢看他画画，喜欢和他一起读书，喜欢吃他做的依旧难吃的食物，喜欢他为家里做的所有布置……马里奥看上去也很满意他们的现状，所以他拼命工作换来了这一切。

矿上的人见马里奥已经没了危险，现在也有了卢卡的照顾，识相地结伴离开，马塞洛告诉卢卡晚上他再来看他们。

卢卡拉上了隔离的布帘为马里奥清洁身体。疼痛和药物让矿工非常疲惫，一直以来如同健壮的大型野生动物一样矫健的身体瘫软在病床上，四肢抬都抬不起来，似乎撑着眼皮没有闭上就耗费了全身的力气。

“以后不要这样了……”卢卡用毛巾轻柔地替他把脸擦干净，他脆弱的样子让卢卡心疼，甚至想不管不顾地抱着他大哭一场。

“我没事……”他轻声说。

他擦去脏污的脸变得清晰，眉骨和鼻梁的旧伤显露出来，卢卡从来没有这样近距离仔细看过他这些伤，猛然想起了往事。这些伤都是为了他，马里奥差点让人打死，可他从一开始就一直没有放在心上，从来没有想过要关心为他受伤的马夫，甚至连去探望一眼都不愿意。

他亏欠马里奥太多了，哪怕是现在，他本可以不用干这么辛苦而危险的工作，他本应该在意大利和他的新娘子成婚，经营他们的小葡萄园，拥有一个幸福的家。

他真的没有心肝，伊万、兹拉特科、尼科和马特奥谁都没有资格指责他，但马里奥可以。

“是不是很疼？”他的手指轻轻抚摸这些伤口，心中一阵酸涩，眼泪随着往事和悔恨一齐涌出了眼眶。他压抑着哭声，默默流着眼泪，一边替马里奥擦拭身体，除去被剪坏的衣物，换上干净的睡衣，从来一直害羞的矿工只是眨了眨眼睛，任他摆布。

“你在哭吗……为了我……”马里奥用力说出几个字，然后昏睡过去。

抗炎和退热药物让马里奥大部分时候都在昏睡，卢卡一直待在他身边，喂他喝水，替他擦去新冒出来的汗，服侍他在便壶里小解。护士来给伤员打过两次注射药，傍晚的时候马塞洛和萨利太太一起来看望他们。

萨利太太挎着篮子为他带来了简易的晚餐，说马里奥做了了不起的事，救了好几个缆车里最后上来的工友，大伙儿已经说好他住院这段时间轮流给卢卡送饭，矿上的小车每天送他们来回一次，让他不用担心。

马塞洛向医院租用了一把折叠床放在马里奥的病床旁边，让他有地方可以休息。不过这一晚他几乎没怎么睡，想着过去的事，看着马里奥现在的样子，迷糊一阵醒一阵哭一阵。

第二天马里奥就退了热，精神好了许多。早上医生来检查过，说他身体底子好，恢复得快，照这样下去很快就能出院，只需要定期来换药即可。

“你老实坐好，不要乱动。”卢卡把一勺燕麦粥塞进他的嘴里。

马里奥的双臂被绷带缠得严严实实，动弹不得。被人按住喂病号饭让他很不好意思，不停地扭来扭去。

“还疼吗？”卢卡柔声问，满是心疼。

“不疼，我已经好了，一点都不疼。”他红着脸回答，坐在床上，两条胳膊硬梆梆地支棱在身体两边，看起来很滑稽。

“以后不要再做这么危险的事……”卢卡鼻子一酸，忍住又要流出来的眼泪。

“好……辛苦你了。”马里奥感到有些内疚，看到卢卡憔悴的样子就知道他一晚没睡。

“要小解吗？”把病号饭的餐具还回餐车上，卢卡回到床前问他。

“我自己去厕所，我的腿能走路。”他忙说。

“那你的腿能帮你脱裤子吗？”卢卡拉上帘子，弯腰从床底下拿出便壶。

失去自理能力的伤员毫无尊严，象一块砧板上的肉，被人捏来捏去。卢卡可是好好揉捏了一番，怀着恶意报复他之前的冷淡。

昨晚他懊悔了一宿，发了一宿的毒誓，要对马里奥好一点，可是转头又忍不住欺负他。

马里奥如同被上刑一样，羞愧难当，好不容易完事了，正松了一口气，随即又发现卢卡端着盛着热水的面盆笑盈盈地钻进帘子里。

“你……你要干什么……”他惊恐地问。

“给你擦澡。”

“不用了……我身上不脏，我一直躺着……”他蹬着腿往后退。

“别动，乖乖躺下……”卢卡柔声说，双手却使劲牢牢按住他的肩，“你出了一晚上的汗，早就臭了……”

那些胡乱编排闲话的人嘴烂掉好了，他们家马里奥才没有外强中干，他超出任何人想象地厉害着呢，哪怕如今身受重伤，照样精神得吓人……

卢卡没有被吓到，甚至有些嫉妒，嫉妒那位住在皮埃特蒙的寡妇……

他故意把马里奥扒得赤条精光，看着他浅麦色的精壮体表泛上通红，紧闭着双眼羞愤欲死，越发缓慢轻柔地摆弄他的身体。

他们都想起了扎达尔的岩石峭壁，那已经是好多年以前的事情了。

“卢卡，马里奥好了吗？我来给你送饭……”拉得严严实实的帘子突然钻进来一个灰不溜秋的小小身影，戴着八片帽，穿着背带裤。

三个人都呆住了，约瑟睁着又大又亮的漂亮瞳仁盯着躺在病床上赤条条的壮汉瞧，卢卡连忙拉起被子盖住他。

“抱歉……”少年面红耳赤地又钻了出去，溜得飞快。

卢卡一边快速地替马里奥穿上干净的睡衣，一边暗暗自责，都怪他任性，明知都这个时候了还要闹，让马里奥给人看了个精光。不知道会不会对成长中的少年产生不良影响，转念一想这小孩不是成天趴人屋顶偷看别人做不可言说的事情么，按理说应该什么都见过了吧……

约瑟一直没有再出现，马塞洛进来和他们说了一会儿话，看到马里奥恢复得这么好很是高兴。除了不明就里的马塞洛，最没放在心上的居然是马里奥，还问刚刚那小子呢，怎么不见人了。

千万不能让他知道约瑟是Omega，他会活不下去的……

马里奥依旧服药和注射，卢卡也不再折腾他，而是衣不解带地悉心照料他。他好得很快，几乎一天一个样。到第四天时，医生给他的伤口重新消毒包扎，说明天就可以出院了，每周到他们矿上的医务室去消毒换药就行。

能回家真的太好了，卢卡从来没有像这样想念他们的小窝。折叠床又冷又不舒服，他睡不好，更重要的是他这么多天只能用毛巾随意地擦擦身，身上已经有点味道了。

卢卡的辛苦马里奥都看在眼里，他这些天也很积极地下地走动，希望能少给卢卡添麻烦。

马塞洛每天都来，卢卡有些搞不懂他是干什么的，他说他是人事专员，兼任工会干事，卢卡从来没有听说过这个职位，也不知道工会是什么，看起来像是场长助理，但又不全是。

他突然发现有很多事情他都不知道，马里奥每天用的抗炎药和镇定剂，除了吗啡他全部没听说过；那天阿诚向他解释发生的事故，说了一堆操作机械相关的事情，他几乎没怎么听明白，到现在还没弄清楚马里奥是怎么伤的……

“卢卡，你总觉得自己很了不起是吗？”十八岁的希梅·福萨里科看着他，目光里满是他不熟悉的冷漠，“你聪明，有见识，各项才艺都优秀，又有那么多主意，你就认为你能够随意评判我，左右我吗？”

“可我并不需要你的意见。我是曾经羡慕过你的爱情，你那么好，你的爱人也那么好……可我不是你，并不是人人都能像你一样拥有那样的爱情，你也不是我，更不必对我的选择指手画脚。”

“你认为只有你的爱情是高贵纯洁的，别人的爱情都是迫于现实的妥协吗？只有你的爱人是完美优雅的，别人的爱人都是粗鄙平庸的吗？还是除了你，别的任何人都不配拥有爱情……”

“是阿司匹林，一种新的合成药。”马塞洛在和马里奥闲聊，“现在比较流行，什么毛病都用，不过好像对胃不大好，你有感觉不舒服吗？”

“会有反酸的感觉，不过不明显。是新药吗？里面的醋味让我觉得很熟悉，很像小时候喝过的水杨酸，镇痛退热的效果似乎也差不多。”马里奥的手臂已经不再被缠得严严实实跟木乃伊一样了，现在只是在伤处绑了几圈绷带，关节可以稍微活动。

“对的，就是那个东西，现在不过是重新合成了一下，换了个新名字批量生产……”

卢卡默默整理着东西准备明天出院，突然想起来，一直没有看见马里奥珍藏的手帕。确实没有，从第一天脱下他被剪碎的衣服，就一直没有。

他应该放在矿场的更衣柜里了，卢卡偷偷看了他一眼，他看上去心情不错的样子。这样宝贝的东西当然不能带着下矿井。

“对了卢卡，等你们出院，我把马里奥更衣柜的东西清理一下给你们送回来。”马塞洛突然对他说。

马里奥出院回家时正赶上上工的时候，但村口聚集了不少矿工家眷迎接他，向他道谢，称赞他了不起。回到家里，萨利太太稍微帮卢卡收拾了下，再打发掉围观的闲人，让他们好好休整，说中午再来帮他们做午饭。

等人都走光了，卢卡第一件事就是烧水洗澡，他把浴桶放在屋子中央，忙进忙出地往里先掺上冷水。

“你要先洗吗？”他一边忙活，一边问坐在床沿的马里奥。他没有闲着，一边等着烧热水，一边拿着抹布擦屋子，屋里好几天没呆人，矿区灰尘不小，到处都脏兮兮的，“你先站起来下，我拍拍床上的灰。”

“我可以不洗吗……”男人战战兢兢地站起来，小声问。他的双手虽然已经能小幅度地活动了，但仍旧不能沾水，洗澡的话又得任卢卡摆布。

“你算算自己有多少日子没洗澡了，想就这么臭哄哄地睡到我的床上，门儿都没有！”卢卡留下这一句话，把羽毛被抱出屋外使劲拍打。

临近中午萨利太太带来了好几个太太，大家各自拿着面包、啤酒、鸡蛋和蔬菜，给他们凑了一顿不错的午餐。卢卡的头发还在滴水，弄湿了刚换上的干净衬衣。他刚把屋里的浴桶弄出去，平时这活儿都是马里奥的，今天可费了他不少工夫。他拿出家里的餐具收下邻居们送来的东西，谢绝了大家帮他们做饭的好意。

马里奥一直躲在床帘后面，人来了都没出来打招呼。萨利太太见他似乎还很虚弱疲惫，就说明天再来叫卢卡去镇上，大家都说好下午不会来打扰他们，请他们好好休息睡一觉。

卢卡生火煎好了鸡蛋和面包，又拌了蔬菜沙拉，摆好了饭桌，马里奥还是躲在床上不出声。

“你又打算不和我说话了吗？”他刷地一下拉开床帘，发现高大的Alpha把头都缩进了被子里。

“不跟我说话也得吃饭吧？”他又掀开被子，把背对着他蜷成一团闭着眼睛瑟瑟发抖的壮汉暴露出来。

这样子真像刚被恶霸糟蹋过的良家Omega啊……

“你起不起来？”卢卡忍住笑，声音变得凶恶，“再不动我又来了哦！”

他突然跳上床，一把抱住躺着装睡的马里奥，贴住他的后背，两只调皮的手使劲往前摸。他就恶霸到底了，当个恶霸真开心。

马里奥猛地挣开他坐起来，下床穿了拖鞋小跑两步坐到了饭桌前，用受伤较轻的左手费力地抓起面包就往嘴里塞。

他满脸通红，全程不敢看卢卡一眼，低头啃手里的面包，卢卡把杯子放到他嘴边他就嘬一口啤酒，把叉着沙拉的叉子伸过来他就吃一口蔬菜。

卢卡收拾好餐具，他平时没有午睡的习惯，这几天他累坏了，身心俱疲，今天就懒一回好了，不过在那之前还有一件事得做。

“马里奥，”他跪到床上，把面朝里背对他躺着的矿工扳过来，“你的脸都起皮了，我给你涂点乳霜。”

马里奥微微睁开眼睛，看到卢卡手里拿着一个扁扁的白皮圆铁罐子，盖子上有些绿色的细条花纹。

“我不要涂这个，这是Omega用的东西。”他闷闷地开口，想转过身去。

“乖，听话。这里太干燥了，和我们以前呆的地方不一样，你的皮肤会干坏掉的。”卢卡压住他不让他动，见他挣扎得厉害干脆跨坐到他胸口上，用屁股压着他。

他温柔而仔细地把雪白细腻的乳霜一点一点抹到矿工红透了的脸和脖子上，马里奥紧闭着双眼，一动不敢动，连呼吸都不敢。

“好了，你现在闻起来跟我一样香了……”卢卡俯下身，轻轻地嗅，在他脸上亲了一下。

这句话戳痛了矿工的心窝子，他真想回到一个小时前掐死被服侍洗澡的，没出息的自己。

卢卡没有再继续捉弄他，而是翻下身钻进被窝，搂住他的腰，靠在他的背后闭上了眼睛。

马里奥侧弓起身，怎么也睡不着，身后的Omega已经安然入睡，响起细微的鼾声。他不停安慰自己反正都那样了，再怎么样也不可能比那更丢脸了。

他赤条条地站在浴桶里，僵硬地举起两条缠着绷带的胳膊，卢卡仔细地给他抹上香皂搓洗身体，只穿着一条衬裙。

他的动作非常轻柔，抚过强壮身体的每一处。马里奥的呼吸变得越来越急促，胸口不断地起伏。

水洒到地板上，卢卡身上的衬裙湿了一大半。现在是大白天，他们关着门拉着窗帘，狭窄的室内非常昏暗，只有一点微光透过窗帘照进来。马里奥目视着窗户上方，眼珠子都不敢乱动，只有哗啦啦的水声和彼此的呼吸声无比清晰。有些反应他控制不了，但大部分地方他还是可以控制的。

“为什么不敢看我？你都趁我睡着偷偷亲我了。”他用毛巾吸饱浴桶里的水，从上到下替矿工冲去身上的泡沫。

“我没有！”马里奥又羞又急，面红耳赤地反驳，“那天早上明明是你，睡着了抱着我不放，脑袋还一个劲儿往我胳肢窝底下钻……”

“咦，奇怪，我有说是什么时候的事？”他突然从身后抱住了赤裸的矿工，咯咯笑出来，“你倒知道是那天早上。”

“你承认你偷偷亲我了……”

娇小的身躯紧紧贴住强壮的背肌，金色的脑袋从他胳肢窝下面探出来，“是像这样钻吗？”

高大的Alpha不知所措地垂下目光，正好与他的相遇。

“没关系的……马里奥……”卢卡的声音变得低哑，双手突然握住了他，“你想做什么都可以……”

“没关系的……”他环着矿工强壮的腰身，灵巧的双手蓄意地、恶意地上下抚摸揉弄，仿佛握着一条巨大的蟒蛇，这是有生命的活物，不停地突突跳动。

他们家马里奥不是外强中干，绝不是，那些嘲笑他的人谁都不可能比得上他。

“没关系的……你可以……”

马里奥全身僵硬，早忘了要反抗，他颤抖着喘息，低低的呻吟溢出紧紧咬住的牙关。他站着一动不动，浅麦色的身体在微弱的光线下泛着漂亮的水光。他忘了自己是谁，忘了自己在哪里，忘了自己一直执拗的坚持……他把自己的全部都交待在了那双细白灵活，更狡猾坏心眼的手上。

“卢卡……你……你真好闻……”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我改主意了，还是想写车怎么办？壮笛车啊，再拉灯就真的灭绝了……
> 
> 现在改分级来得及吗，犯法吗？


	5. 回报

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近每天都在发生很多事，割裂了很多人的三观。这个时候恐怕没有多少人愿意看文，但转念一想，同人文本来不就是逃避现实的利器么？不管读文还是写文，至少有那么一小段时间是自由的。

他趴在宽厚温暖的后背上开心地晃着脚丫，马里奥正背着他走在一个不熟悉的地方。这是一片平整的绿茵茵的草地，周围很吵，有许多人，好像有些是他认识的人，但全都看不清面孔。

“查理！”他终于看清了一直和他们并排走的高大身影，兴奋地大喊，“快到这儿来！”

他被马里奥背在背上，比所有人都高出一点，轻易地一把揽住黑头发绿眼睛的英俊青年。他的双腿还夹着马里奥的腰，上半身却移到了两个高个子的中间，两条胳膊亲热地一手揽住一个脖子。

“卢卡，你再这样，我就把你扔下去。”马里奥的声音听起来很不高兴。

“你敢！”卢卡猛地直起身，双手往他身前探去，“你扔我试试看……”

他被一声压抑的痛呼惊醒，迷糊了一小阵才意识到他的手正抓在不该抓的地方。

“卢卡……你先把手拿开……”马里奥背对着他，压低了嗓子，“你……你碰到我伤口了……”

才怪！他手里握着的家伙可不像它的主人那么没用，此时正精神得要命，卢卡又揉捏几下才放开了手。

今天上午有重要的事情做，暂时放过他好了。反正马里奥的手臂伤成那样，一时半会儿也好不了，有的是时间把他欺负个够。

卢卡之前在镇上买了许多毛巾香皂手帕什么的，拿牛皮纸袋分开仔细包了，打算趁今天休息日矿工们都在家，和马里奥一起到出事时帮助过他们的人家那里逐一道谢。

小小的村落逐渐被战争的紧张笼罩，除了日益上涨的物价，据说在马里奥住院期间，征兵的车队来过这个偏僻的矿区。往常打仗都是贵族大人们的事，他们挑起战争，争先恐后地参军立功，捞取飞黄腾达的资本。但听说帝国的军队在比利时损失惨重，所以这回才连平民都开始动员了。

沃尔夫斯堡守卫护城河的军人已经全部被征调上了前线，要说谁最高兴那一定是修道院里的单身汉们。这个地方未婚Omega严重短缺，附近的农户几乎都把眼睛盯着堡垒里的军人，矿区工人们的机会少之又少。

“参军？怎么可能？让普鲁士人去打好了，我们不伦瑞克人才不去给普鲁士的皇帝送死……”修道院里单身汉们三三两两聚在院子里打牌和闲聊，对张贴在门口的征兵告示嗤之以鼻。

“跟我们更没关系了，我们甚至都不是德国人。”马塞洛把马里奥和卢卡请进了他的小屋里，小小的房间只有一张床，一个衣柜，一张小书桌和一把木椅子，收拾得还算整洁干净。

“不过在我们的家乡可就完全不同了，听说到处都在强征壮丁。奥地利人说要在克罗地亚征到一百万。”

“一百万？简直疯了，整个克罗地亚一共才多少人？他们把所有成年Alpha全抓去也不见得有一百万。”马里奥和卢卡对望一眼，深色的眼睛里有一些担忧。

“那有什么办法，我们的议会是他们的附庸，马米奇们只顾自己那里管国民的死活。”年轻人忿忿不平地说，“本来和我们没关系的战争，可是现在却要我们去为他们打仗送死。你们还好出来得早，听说现在火车站都是宪兵队的人，所有人，不管老少，都不让出来了。”

“他们也不想想，要是打仗打输了该怎么办……”

马里奥紧锁着眉头，卢卡知道他在为从前熟识的人们担心。卢卡也有牵挂的人，在扎达尔熟悉的人们，博班神父，比利奇姆姆，教会的弟弟们，希梅和他的丈夫……

还有查理……

“你没有错，卢卡……”比利奇姆姆的目光悲伤而怜悯，毫无嘲讽的意味，“我们都爱你，我们所有人，我和博班神父，在我们一直都为你骄傲，我们眼里你简直是完美omega的化身……”

阿诚在修道院的房间同样很小，却像个小型图书馆一样，四面墙都摆满了书。卢卡曾经在家乡见过阿拉伯人和黑人，而阿诚长得和他见过的所有人都很不一样，头发乌黑顺直，面部没有什么棱角却秀气的很，眼睛小小的，待人友善谦卑，见谁都先鞠上一躬。他们上门向他道谢，他很不好意思地反过来感谢马里奥帮他在墙上钉了这么结实的书架，不然他这里就和垃圾站没什么两样。

已婚的矿工屋子也不完全相同，有孩子的会稍微大一些，有两个隔开的房间，萨利太太和约瑟家里就是。约瑟在家，但是躲在另一个房间里不肯出来见人，卢卡知道他还在为了之前的事害羞，他们回家这段时间他也一直没有上过门找卢卡画画。

尤利安不在家，只有他丈夫一个人。看安德烈的样子，似乎又发生了什么不愉快的事，他们也不方便打听。

马里奥手受了伤，卢卡二话不说包办了所有的家务。马里奥好的时候勤快，卢卡更是个爱干净爱收拾的，他们和邻居们很不一样，从不为了家里的琐事争吵拌嘴，卢卡更不会在这个时候计较伺候家里的男人辛苦什么的。

他做的饭依旧难吃，今天中午他煎了肉排，做了蔬菜汤。汤倒是不咸得要人命了，只是肉排硬得和石头一样，马里奥用不方便的左手拿着，把头凑过去啃得龇牙咧嘴。

“抱歉，以后我还是只做香肠算了，好好的肉让我弄成这样……”卢卡同样嚼得腮帮子都疼了，看着他狼狈的样子，充满了歉意。

“我觉得挺好的，只是有一点老……味道很好，我还挺爱吃。”矿工再接再厉使劲啃着手里的肉。

马里奥这么好说话，想跟他吵架都吵不起来。

“你要睡午觉吗？”卢卡把桌子收拾得干干净净，扭头问他。

“不！”他几乎是跳了起来，他现在最害怕的就是睡觉，如果可以最好晚上也不要睡。

“哦，那真巧了，我也不睡。”卢卡朝他微微一笑，从碗橱里拿出从镇上鱼店买回来的纸袋，从里面挑选出来两条烟熏鱼放到桌上的白色瓷盘里。

“这是什么？”马里奥问他。

“烟熏鲭鱼，我要画画。”

马里奥的大腿上摊着技术书，却伸着脖子眼珠放在卢卡的画上舍不得拿开。

“你看我画了这么多次，”卢卡的手没有停下，依旧专注，突然开口，“知道我现在在干什么吗？”

“你在涂颜色……”马里奥傻乎乎地回答。

卢卡回头拿左手戳了他额头一下，“具体一点，我在涂什么颜色，为什么要这样涂。”

他的口吻就像在教学生的老师，马里奥不由得端正地坐好，严肃了起来。

“白色的颜料，叠在涂好颜色的鱼上面……刚才这两条鱼似乎有点不高兴……”

卢卡睁大眼睛回头看着他，认真地问，“现在呢？”

“现在……它们看起来很湿润很有光泽，让人很想吃……”马里奥小心地回答，就像生怕答错老师问题的学生。

“很好，晚上就把它们吃掉。”这个答案似乎让老师很满意，轻轻摸了摸他头顶中央竖起来的毛茸茸的浓密棕发，“别假装用功了，我来教你画画。”

马里奥的伤手可拿不了笔，卢卡找出来一个最简单的铝杯，用铅笔画素描演示给他看，一边给他细致地讲解所有的要点，告诉他所有最复杂的物体都可以拆分成最简单的几何形体，最重要的就是有一双善于观察和发现美的眼睛。

高大的壮汉端坐在椅子上，乖巧地听他讲课，下午的时光消磨得很快。稍晚的时候尤利安带着约瑟上门来拜访，说上午他出去了正好和他们错过，所以下午特意过来探望。

尤利安还是青春飞扬生气勃勃的老样子，约瑟倒是让卢卡愣了半天没认出来。他没有再戴那顶滑稽的八片帽，而是露出了漂亮蓬松的棕色头发，更让人吃惊的是他居然穿了一条裙子，不管颜色和款式都和卢卡身上那条华达呢格子背心裙非常相似。

这小孩总算开窍了吗？这样Omega味十足的打扮为他的美貌加分不少。他有些不好意思，缩在尤利安身后只是简短地和卢卡打了个招呼，没有理马里奥。

马里奥也没放在心上，卢卡偷偷观察他，好像没有看出他有什么不好意思……

现在人们碰面，总得说上几句关于战争的事。尤利安也在同他提，德皇的军队在比利时和法国人打得不可开交，他的法国朋友们见形势不对开始在做回国的打算。

“卢卡，我真是高兴不起来……”他低声同卢卡说，漂亮整齐的眉毛微微皱着，“我不想失去我的朋友们……”

战争的话题总是沉重的，卢卡也想起了他曾经的朋友。他和尤利安互相安慰了几句，眼看差不多到了出门买面包的时间，他们就结伴出了门。

德国面包本来就粗糙，就算是刚出炉的新鲜面包都有一股奇怪的馊味儿，最近的面包不但涨价，质量更是下降得厉害，掺进了更多的黑麦和粗麦，变得更黑更酸，甚至在表面上肉眼可见地沾着不少麸壳。

所有人都在抱怨，可又别无选择，都怪这该死的战争。马里奥默默地啃着难吃的面包，见卢卡吃得皱眉，便安慰他多吃粗粮对消化和排泄都好。

“下午来的那小子，以前老是来找你那个，干嘛打扮成那个怪样子？”马里奥像突然想到了什么，“是什么变装节庆吗？”

卢卡朝他眨了眨眼睛，露出一个古怪的窘迫神情。

他呆呆地看了卢卡半天，一脸似懂非懂，也不知道反应过来没有。

吃完晚饭马里奥装模作样地在桌子边学习了起来，卢卡也不去打扰他，忙完家里的活儿，把该洗的洗了该擦的擦了，就开始烧水，让他收拾一下准备洗澡。

“我可以不洗吗……我身上不脏……”他永远都是这句话，然而永远都不会得逞。他现在可以自己上厕所，但伤口不能沾水，还不能自己洗澡。

“你今天出门晃了大半天呢，我可不能由着你。”

马里奥怕成这样事出有因。自从第一天没把持住交代在他手里以后，这个坏蛋就找到了新的乐子，不管洗澡还是睡觉，总是不老实地东摸西摸这里蹭那里蹭，直把可怜的马里奥撩得冒火。接下来就看他心情了，他要是高兴就负责到底，帮忙做个完整的手活儿，要是遇上犯懒可就撒手不管了。马里奥皮薄，就算手没伤，也不好意思当着他的面碰自己，更不可能出声求他，只好委屈地憋着，安静地等卢卡玩够了睡了才敢闭眼。

轮到卢卡洗澡的时候，他就躲在床帘后面认真学习，大气都不敢出。

“卢卡……”关了灯又拉上了床帘，马里奥仰躺在床上，睁着眼睛却什么都看不到。

“嗯……”靠在他胸口上软乎乎香喷喷的发丝团动了动，发出一声懒懒的鼻音。

“你能不能……别抓着我……我睡不着……”受伤的矿工可怜巴巴地说。

“唔，你说这个……”这个坏蛋拉长了尾音，小手握着坚硬如铁的大家伙还坏心眼用力揉了几下，马里奥浑身一抖。

“可是不抓着我会睡不着。”

他又来到了那个葡萄架下，盛夏的阳光穿过葡萄叶片的间隙投在他身上，他弯着腰伸着头往前看，想要看清楚那到底是谁。那位太太身材娇小，温柔至极，他在树荫下的石桌上摆了几个大杯子，往里面倒上清凉的花草茶，他的孩子们都很小，晃着小短腿围坐在石桌边上。

“卢卡，我的孩子，快过来……”温柔的太太突然转过头对他说，可还是看不清脸，“你走了那么远的路一定累了，来坐下喝杯茶……”

卢卡弯着腰奋力往前走，却怎么也走不到他身边，怎么也看不清他的脸……

醒来的时候他的头正奋力往马里奥胳肢窝底下钻，矿工闭着眼睛呼吸平稳，照例在装睡。

医务室的大夫替马里奥换药消毒，告诉他们伤员恢复得很好，现在包扎得没有以前厚重，双手的活动范围变大了，可以增加一些运动量，到镇上转转什么的，平时还能干点力所能及的活儿，只是得注意不要沾水。

马里奥早就想到镇上去，平时他闲在家里也就是读读书，再去图书馆转转，大家都得上工他也没法总去修道院串门。于是从医务室出来他们就回家取了篮子，朝奥斯洛斯镇出发了。

他们时而安静地并排步行，时而低声交谈，不管是从沉默到交谈，还是从交谈到沉默，都无比自然，没有任何尴尬的感觉。他们现在能谈的事情很多，卢卡再也不会觉得跟这个男人无话可说。曾经的家庭教师向矿工提问，让他说出他认为周围美好的东西，如果要画到画纸上他会如何构图和表现。马里奥跟所有的学生一样，在被老师考到的时候总有一些紧张，最近在卢卡的鼓励下逐渐越来越自信，变得非常大方地表达自己的审美。

“对了，有件事我得跟你商量。”马里奥突然想起了什么，“阿诚告诉我，他们运行维护班缺人手，想给  
我调岗，以后归他管。”

“运行维护是什么？是不是不用下井了？”卢卡转过头睁大眼睛看着他。

“操作和维修机器，井下的设备也需要维护检修，不过不用一直呆在下面。”他微微侧着头看着卢卡，然后有些迟疑，“我并没有相关的经验，一切都得从头学起……”

“那不是很好吗？反正你那么爱捣鼓那些东西，每天抱着书饭也不吃觉也不睡，恨不得住到修道院去跟阿诚过日子。”卢卡趁机抱怨。

“我说我得考虑一下，还得和你商量……”马里奥紧锁着眉头，有些发愁。

“不用考虑了，下午我就去找阿诚说，你同意了。”卢卡语速很快，斩钉截铁。

“可是一开始只是学徒工，我有点担心……而且就算转正了，机修工是按工时算工钱……”

“担心工钱会少吗？马里奥，那根本不是问题，你之前挣得多，我们已经储备够了过冬的东西。再说现在是我在当家管账，你得相信，我不会让我们饿肚子的。而且我早就想好了，就算你没有这个机会调岗，我也不会让你再下井了。”他温柔地凝视着马里奥，语调轻缓而坚决。

他不希望马里奥为了让他过得好一点再那样辛苦拼命地工作，他并不是过不了苦日子。

马里奥呆呆地看着他，满脸通红，似乎接收到了他的关怀，又似乎在怀疑，更难以相信。

卢卡也意识到了自己话里流露出来的心思，脸一红，扭过头假装专心赶路。

马里奥也不再说话，接下来他们一路都在沉默之中度过。

今天不是休息日，镇上不算很热闹。他们只买了些食品，虽然都没说出口，但两人心里都明白口袋里的钱这下更得省着一点花。不过在路过他们曾经光顾过的，有着浅绿碎花窗帘和同色系格子桌布的咖啡馆时，卢卡挽着犹豫的矿工推门进去。

“喝杯咖啡的钱还是有的。”他抬头朝马里奥微微一笑。

今天没有音乐，老板说收音机坏了，反正也没什么客人，所以一直没有修。他们坐在靠窗的位子，安静地沉默了一会儿没有说话。

卢卡知道马里奥喜欢这里，此时正微微地侧脸看着窗外，刚毅的脸部线条变得柔和，他突然觉得这样的神情十分动人。

“我从出生就没有父母，”他突然开口，打破了沉默，“这许多年，我一直把博班神父当作了父亲。他温和而亲厚，深刻地懂得世界上所有的人心和道理，他是一位艺术家，更是一位诗人，是我们教会里所有人的明灯……”

马里奥惊讶地转过头看着他，卢卡也愣了一下，他没有对他人袒露对过神父除了崇敬之外的其他感情，更从未向任何人提起过自己的身世，甚至连对查理和伊万都不曾提过。

“可是我从来没有过母亲，连心里想着的对象都没有。所以，跟我说说你的母亲吧……”他诚恳地请求。他从未对任何人的母亲产生过这样的好奇，查理的母亲偏心长子，与次子的关系尚且冷淡，对卢卡更是一贯瞧不上眼的；至于伊万，他的生母卢卡已经足够了解，那个恶毒又邪恶的人就算被火烧死了也没什么可惜的。

“在我的记忆里，母亲一直在劳作，一刻都没有停下来过。每天晚上我睡着的时候，看见他在烛光下缝缝补补，早上醒来他已经在忙进忙出准备一家人的早餐……”马里奥看着他，那温柔至极的目光又像是穿透了他放到了远处，“我们家里人口多，我并没有兄弟，而是我的四位祖父母一直和我们生活在一起，除了在德国的那几年时间。”

“在德国的时候我们就只有一个心愿，那就是存上足够的钱回到家乡买个小农场。父亲每天要在制糖厂上12小时工，三顿饭都在厂里吃；母亲在家里照料我，有时为邻居们缝补洗衣挣点小钱贴补家用。那时我一直没有上学，每天早上背着小篓子随着他从制糖厂倾倒的锅炉渣里捡出没有烧尽的炭花，背到厂里去换面包。虽然我们会做肮脏的工作，但我的家人和我的家永远都是周围所有邻居里最整洁的最干净的。母亲说等我们回到克罗地亚就能过上安稳的生活，马上就能送我去学校。”

“他上过学，我的外祖父就是一位小教员。母亲喜欢读书和画画，我只在很小的时候见过他画，后来他一直没有时间，更没有时间教我画，光是教我识字就已经是拼命挤出的时间了。”

难怪他这么喜欢看卢卡画画。后来他们用四年的时间实现了心愿，回到了家乡买了地，拥有了属于自己的农场，再后来呢……

马里奥没有往后说，只是说了许多他们在德国的生活，那段父亲整日呆在工厂做工，他和母亲相依为命的生活。马里奥的神情充满了对那时的怀念，虽然他到了适龄却没法像别的孩子一样上学，自然是艳慕他人而且寂寞的，但那是他的家，为了拥有一个更安稳的家，他和父母亲互相珍惜爱护，共同度过了那段贫穷又艰辛的时光。

马里奥坚持要提着篮子，他说他现在可以使一些力气，需要多加活动。卢卡拗不过他，只得随着他。马里奥受了这一次大伤，脚力却一点都没有受影响，依然健步如飞。对他异于常人的脚程和耐力，卢卡在多年前扎达尔的岩石峭壁早就明白了，从那时就明白的还有他异于常人毅力和忍耐力……

他那时就很喜欢自己了吧，卢卡偷偷地看着他刚毅的侧脸。

“夫人如果不是说笑的话，我当然……求之不得。”马夫坚定的声音在他脑子里响起。如果当时站在那间起居室里的是现在的卢卡，他会怎么回答呢？

那时他冷冷地没有看马夫一眼，毫不掩饰对他的轻视，转身离开了房间。尼科说得对，卢卡看不上马里奥，认为他卑微得不配喜欢自己。

卢卡突然意识到，曾经他对马里奥的蔑视，同尼科和兹拉特科、安特，甚至苏巴西奇对自己的蔑视和侮辱是一模一样的。

尼科根本没有羞辱他，在他们眼里他和马里奥不管从哪一方面本来就该是般配的。只是他一贯自命不凡，那时满脑子想的是只有那个风度翩翩的英俊少爷才配得上自己，执着地认为受到了冒犯，伤害了马里奥。

即使是马里奥帮助他逃离了希拉迪诺察，卢卡依然没有把他放在心上，一心想的是怎么摆脱他，独自去寻找出路过自己的生活。

一次又一次伤害马里奥，那是个有血有肉有感情的人，他的心胸再怎么宽阔似海，像这样被一次又一次地践踏，也总有死去的一天……

“你走得累不累？”马里奥见他有点蔫，转头问他。

卢卡摇摇头，他再怎么没心肝，也不会让重伤未痊愈的矿工背着自己走回家。

他们回到村子的时候比平时稍晚了一点，正好是午饭时间，马塞洛提着个帆布袋在他们门前和围着围裙的萨利太太说话。

“你们两口子可算回来了，”萨利太太朝他们招招手，高声说，“马塞洛都等了好一会儿了。”

他们赶忙道歉，开门把年轻人迎进屋子。

“上回说要把你更衣柜里的东西清理一下给你送来，结果老是忘记，今天总算记得了。”他眨着圆溜溜的大眼睛，一边进屋一边说。

卢卡赶紧系上围裙准备生火做饭，一边让他吃了饭再走。

“不了不了，我吃好饭才来的。”马塞洛把帆布袋子随手放在桌子上，在椅子上坐下了，和马里奥说了几句话。

卢卡在院子里做饭，屋里的对话倒是听得清楚。人事专员问矿工对转岗的事情考虑得怎么样了，一边劝说这是一个好机会，未来的趋势就是机器代替人工，技工怎么都比力工强，有了这门技术，将来不愁没出路……

“马里奥已经同意去了，”马里奥一直没有出声，卢卡适时地进屋，“你替我们转告阿诚吧。”

“好，卢卡说同意了那就行，谁都知道你们家太太说了算。”年轻人挑挑眉毛，露出促狭的神情。

卢卡不着痕迹地把放在桌上的帆布袋子拿起来，快速藏进他放私人衣物的衣柜里。

马塞洛接着说决定了他就立刻去走人事调动流程，又问神色莫名不安的马里奥打算什么时候复工，他建议越早越好，早一天上工早一天拿工钱。现在马里奥伤还没全好干不了重活儿，不过开始一段时间也不会让他上手去动设备，大部分时候得跟着老师傅看和学。

“越早越好，那就明天吧，我早就想回去了。”马里奥一边和他说，一边偷偷瞄向紧闭的衣柜。

马塞洛在卢卡准备好午饭之前告辞，马里奥吃饭的过程一直很不安，对着卢卡欲言又止，不停地看向卢卡的衣柜。

卢卡洗碗的时候看到他在擦桌子，眼睛东瞄西瞄，却不敢伸手碰卢卡的专属衣柜。

“你要睡午觉吗？”卢卡一边擦手一边问他。

“我想干点活儿，这门窗栓有点松了……”

“你的手没问题吗？你干活儿的话，我也干点活儿。”卢卡说着把缝纫机拖了出来。

整个下午马里奥在那儿心不在焉地敲敲打打，卢卡也装着没事人一样，埋头做缝纫。

到了买面包的时间，卢卡独自拿了钱包和容器出去买食品，留了马里奥一个人在屋子里。回来也跟往常一样做饭、吃饭。

吃完饭他们在餐桌边各自看书，卢卡见马里奥虽然有些不安却还是没有开口。

“啊呀，我差点忘记了，你的东西还在我那儿呢，你看你都不提醒我一声。”眼看夜已深，他假装惊呼一声，起身去衣柜拿出被他藏起来的帆布袋。

就算留他一个人在家他也不会动卢卡的柜子，卢卡了解他。

他把帆布袋放到了桌子上，把东西一件一件地拿出来，有趣地看着马里奥一脸受刑的表情。

“啧啧，你看你这工作服脏成什么样子了还不拿回来洗，都臭了……”卢卡嫌弃地两根手指夹着一件皱皱巴巴看不出本来颜色劳动布外衣，“还放在我的衣柜里，你把我的衣服都弄臭了。”

马里奥咕咕囔囔地小声抗议，说我又没让你藏衣柜里。

卢卡把工作服堆在离自己远的一边，继续往外掏，一条脏不拉叽永远洗不干净的毛巾、一个放香皂的薄铝盒、一身换洗的内衣裤、一本工作笔记和一支铅笔。

他把叠得整整齐齐的汗衫轻轻抖开，果然一块白色的丝质手帕飘然落下。

卢卡抢在马里奥前面捡起了手帕，在他莫名痛苦的神情面前，对着灯慢慢展开。

这张手帕并不是很新，像是用过一段时日了，是上好的蚕丝帕，四周镶着浅蓝色的花边，这个料子和做工不像是普通Omega的东西，更像是属于一个贵妇。蕾丝花样倒是简单别致很符合卢卡的审美，手帕熨烫得平平整整，似乎被马里奥精心保存了很长时间，折叠的痕迹有一些微微地泛黄。

右下角用同色丝线绣着主人的名字，卢卡得意地瞄了一眼已经别过头不敢看他的马里奥。

“Luka M.”

他彻底呆住了，他完全不记得自己有过这样一块手帕，更不记得什么时候给过马里奥。可这绣工和字迹，绝对是他亲手绣上的啊！

马里奥在发抖，就像胸膛被人划开，把他滴着血的心赤裸裸地捧在这个人的眼前。

“这些内衣跟你的脏衣服放一起时间长了，我帮你洗洗吧，洗完再帮你烫好。”他把手帕按照原来的叠痕叠好，再夹回汗衫里。

“不早了，准备洗澡吧。”

“我……我不想洗。”矿工轻声表达着拒绝。

正要出去烧水的卢卡轻盈地转身走到他身边，从身后轻轻搂着他的脖子，柔软的发丝蹭在他的耳边。

“今天不洗可不行。”他用上了最温柔的语气，就像哄赌气儿子的母亲，“乖一点，马里奥，这次不捉弄你……”

卢卡穿着和马里奥身上同款的小号原色细棉布睡袍，外面披着一件大衣。现在天越来越冷，他一直在屋子里用洗澡剩下的热水洗衣服，马里奥躲在床帘后面不发出一点声音，他突然后悔做这个床帘了。

“马里奥，”他做好所有的事情，把洗好的衣服晾在外面，包括那块不知道算谁的手帕，又把地板上的水渍擦干，然后拉开了床帘，高大的矿工背对他闭着眼睛躺着。

“你要睡里面吗？”他柔声问。

等了好久，马里奥才从鼻孔哼了一声。

“现在就要睡觉了吗？”卢卡脱掉外衣爬上床，趴在他宽厚的肩膀上，整个身体贴住他的后背。

“嗯。”他动也不动。现在其实还不算晚，邻居们的奏鸣曲也不过刚刚开始，

“那你转过来，我帮你涂点乳霜再睡。”卢卡钻进了被窝，从被子下面想把他的身体扳过来，“跟你说了多少次了，洗脸后出门前都要擦脸。你不肯自己动手，只能我帮你了。”

马里奥微弱地抵抗了几下，被翻过身面朝上，他紧闭着双眼，连脖子都是通红的。

卢卡趴在他胸口上，和他的身体紧紧压在一起，之间只隔着两层细棉布，柔软的指腹轻轻揉过他脸上每一根线条。他长得不算英俊，眉骨太深，颧骨太高，总让他有一种凶恶之感。不，这不是凶恶，如今在卢卡眼里，这张脸无比顺眼，这是世界上最具Alpha气慨的脸。

这样的Alpha气慨并不是肤浅的高大威猛，孔武有力，而是勇气、善良、正直、责任和爱的化身。

他的目光落到了那棱角分明的薄唇上，那是一种好看而鲜活的颜色，如同夏日阳光下成熟的、晶莹剔透的葡萄串，正微微地颤抖着。卢卡没有犹豫，双手捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。

意识到了他正在做什么，马里奥浑身一震。他们之前并没有接过吻，虽然这个坏蛋趁他受伤摸遍了他全身，但这是他们第一次接吻。

卢卡闭着眼睛，一下一下轻触那紧闭的薄唇，伸出柔软的舌尖，仔细描绘它的形状。他闻到了马里奥温暖的鼻息，灵活的舌尖又试图从唇峰的缝隙里钻进去，然而试了好几次，对方依旧纹丝不动。

他睁开蒙着一层水雾的棕色眼睛，发现马里奥也睁开了眼睛，正垂下眼帘深邃地看着他。

“你不喜欢吗？”他的眼里满是疑惑，在昏黄的灯光下这样的神情楚楚动人。

“卢卡……”马里奥艰难地开口，声音沙哑，“你一直都知道我的心……”

“你……你可以不把它放在心上……”

就像你这些年以来一直那样……他并没有说出这句话，但卢卡紧贴着他跳动的胸腔却听到了。

“真的没关系，一点都没关系……”他的神情悲伤，坚毅而深邃的眼睛里竟然泛上了泪光，“但是求你……求求你……”

求求你，不要践踏我的心……

他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，头扭到了一边。

“不，马里奥……我看到了你的心……”卢卡的双手心疼地爱抚着他的脸，“我……很高兴，真的。”

“我和你一样珍视它……”卢卡从他的眉骨往下留下一串吻，“我发誓绝不会再践踏它……”

他的吻来到了脖子，逐渐变得湿润响亮，越发情色。

“给我一个机会好吗……我只是想回报它……”他的身体继续往下滑，钻进了被子里。

卢卡的脸贴着滚烫的身体，循着那大海的气息缓缓往下，来到他的腿间，再轻轻拉下松紧带的裤腰，在黑暗中摸索着，张嘴含住了挺立的巨大头部。

马里奥浑身一震，卢卡蒙在被子里都听到了尖锐的吸气声。一只大手隔着被子按在他头顶上，似乎想推开他，却最终没有使出力气。

他开始慢慢地吞吐，柔软湿润舌尖沿着肉柱来回滑动，嘴唇努力包覆住伞状的头部轻轻吸吮，用两边柔软的脸颊内侧粘膜挤压它，取悦它。愈发浓郁的Alpha气息让他着迷，仿佛置身于黑暗却温暖的海底。

被子外的呼吸声变得沉重，按在他头顶的手无力地落到了身侧。他开始慢慢地加快加深，大幅度地吞吐，不时抵到喉咙深处，下一秒又吐出来沿着冠状沟吸吮舔舐。

人生轨迹单纯的Alpha从来没有受过这样的刺激，他握紧了双拳压在身体两侧，微微挺起下身，发出急促的鼻音。卢卡见时机差不多了，于是尽力吞进喉咙更深的地方，有意地摩擦挤压，再快速地反复。

终于，矿工浑身颤抖地射了出来，被依旧在上下起伏取悦他的omega尽数纳入口腔。

“对……对不起……”马里奥回过神来，慌忙坐起身，把他从被窝里扒拉出来，“我不是存心的……”

卢卡金发凌乱，脸色潮红，几缕长长的发丝贴在出了一层薄汗的脸颊上。

“快吐出来。”马里奥手忙脚乱地从枕头底下拿出手帕放在他的唇边，他听话地吐出口中浓稠咸腥的白色液体。

“你还好吗？”矿工充满歉意地说，“都怪我不好……你要去漱漱口吗？”

“不要，我困了，要睡觉。”卢卡用手帕边缘擦了擦嘴角，随手丢到了床脚的地板上，“快把灯关了。”

“真的不要吗？你还是……”

“你好啰嗦，关灯。”卢卡环抱住他的腰，把他压倒在床上，闭着眼睛靠在他的肩上瓮声瓮气地说。

“哦……”他伸手拉灭了灯绳，屋子里陷入了黑暗。

邻居们的奏鸣曲还在继续，马里奥睁着眼睛暂时还睡不着。

好一会儿趴在他肩上的软乎乎的小东西动都不动，马里奥以为他已经睡着了，正想再努力一下入睡。

“马里奥……”小东西突然动了动，软绵绵地轻声唤他。

“嗯？”

“手帕……我的手帕，怎么会到你的手上？”他带着浓浓的鼻音，直挠得人心里痒痒的。

“唔，你说手帕啊……”马里奥清了清嗓子。

“反正不是我偷的，是你亲手交给我的。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道我是不是一个人，感觉壮是整个蹴鞠圈禁欲气质最强的球员，读他的肉文总是怪怪的……谁来告诉我不是一个人……


	6. 树林

“我们从来没有跟你提过，你也从来不问。卢卡，你就一点都不想知道关于你母亲的事吗？”

他抬起头，惊诧地瞪大了眼睛看着向来冷淡且严厉的姆姆，竟看到他的眼里泛着泪光。

“我的母亲从来都不会为我考虑任何事，他只听父亲的话。”约瑟再也没穿过裙子，变回了假小子的模样，在马里奥去上工以后，他又时常来找卢卡画画。

“他们心里只我的两个兄弟，他们都是Alpha，在我们家只有Alpha有未来。”

“卢卡，我不想变得和尤利安一样……”少年的脸上满是悲伤和痛苦，更多的是对现状的不甘，和对未来的惶恐。

约瑟的中学老师推荐他去考不伦瑞克的艺术学校，但他的父母连学费这些具体问题都没打听就直接拒绝了他。

卢卡想自己算是幸运的吧，他从来就没有过深造的机会，也就不会像尤利安和约瑟一样，饱尝失望的苦楚。他建议约瑟可以先去考试，再让中学老师帮忙慢慢说服他的父母，这边他会和马里奥商量商量，看看矿上有谁可以和老布雷卡洛谈谈。

马里奥下工回家，就看见卢卡把哭得肿泡着双眼的少年送出门。见卢卡在做饭，他赶紧帮忙，也没多嘴问。

他现在可比从前干净多了，用不着进门第一件事就洗澡。他是机修班的学徒工，这一周多的时间都没有下过井，最多工作服上蹭点机油，出一点汗，不凑近使劲闻还闻不出什么味儿。

不过卢卡可真会这么干，不住地凑到他胸口使劲地嗅，一边嫌弃地皱眉骂他臭死了。马里奥的伤似乎好多了，能干不少活儿，现在洗澡水都是他负责准备和处理，当然他再也不让卢卡帮他洗澡。

他的伤口仍然缠着绷带不能碰水，不过范围小了许多，露出来的皮肤留着擦伤的疤痕。他可以避开伤处给自己洗澡，还能洗衣服。他说他现在上工不累，回家可以多干一点活儿，所以抢着洗衣服成了他们的常态，最后两人商量好一人洗一天。

洗完弄完他们会穿着同款的细棉布睡袍窝在暖和的被子里读书学习，或者交换一天的见闻和看法，像所有和谐相处的恩爱夫妻一样。

卢卡说起了约瑟遇上的难题，并不是很确定这样的家务事外人是不是可以插上嘴。

“我和老布雷卡洛不怎么熟，不过马塞洛和他们是同乡，我问问看他是不是可以去说说话。”马里奥考虑了一会儿说，“不过那小子干了什么这么不讨他父母喜欢？还有偏心兄弟的说法？”

卢卡朝他翻翻白眼，解释似乎无益，只含糊地表示马里奥是独子，他们都不了解多子家庭的相处模式。

北方天气干燥，他们来了好几个月，今晚才第一次见到淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。他们没有准备伞，去院子上厕所还得淋雨。卢卡冻得哆哆嗦嗦地爬上床，紧紧贴着马里奥，一只脚往他身前伸。

“脚冷吗？”空气又湿又冷，马里奥自觉地握住了他的脚。

“还有一只。”他闷声说，另一只冷冰冰的脚丫也毫不客气地往暖和的地方钻。

马里奥调整睡姿仰躺着，温暖宽厚的双手捉住了他两只冰凉的小脚。

他就像只折纸青蛙，卢卡微不可闻地叹息一声，只有按一次他才会往前跳一下，有时按了他也不知道要跳。他们像所有和谐的恩爱夫妻一样，一个在外做工挣钱，一个把家里收拾得干净舒适，晚上一起吃饭、读书，谈论一些话题，气氛融洽，然后……然后就没有然后了。

卢卡想不通，马里奥的心意已经那样明白了，到底哪里还有问题呢？他还在顾虑什么呢？

邻居们逐渐安静了下来，外面的雨声很轻，却格外清晰。卢卡抬起头看着黑暗中马里奥模糊的侧影，眨了眨眼睛，有些迷糊。

“他在一个雨夜敲响了我们的门，那时他已经阵痛了一整天，即将临盆……”

夏夜的雷雨来得迅猛，流浪多时大腹便便的Omega来到了扎达尔郊外的教堂。比利奇姆姆为他开了门，叫醒了通晓医术的博班神父为他接生。当腹中的婴儿终于呱呱坠地的时候，天已经大亮，他用尽了所有的力气，几乎奄奄一息。

“卢卡……我的小宝贝……”他看着放在身边小小软软的新生儿，甚至没有力气抬起手来摸摸他。小婴儿乖巧安睡的面庞同他狠心地不告而别的情郎一模一样，他心里又是欢喜又是酸楚。

“你怎么也是Omega啊……我就这样自私地把你带到这个世上，你这一生将要受多少苦……”

门外的动静把他吵醒，桌子上插着新鲜采摘的洋甘菊，马里奥已经生好火忙活开了。今天是休息日，他仍旧早起，闻着这香味儿是要做一顿丰盛的早餐。

雨后的早晨非常舒服，卢卡站在院子里大口大口呼吸着矿区难得的清新空气，一边跟马里奥感慨要是经常下雨就好了。

马里奥把煎好的鸡蛋松饼放到桌上，卢卡欢呼一声，坐到桌前大快朵颐。他很久没有吃过煎松饼了，一面夸赞马里奥做得比大厨还要好吃。

“吃完我带你采蘑菇去吧，昨晚刚下过雨，小树林里一定到处都是。”马里奥一边吃一边对他说，“你不是抱怨天冷了蔬菜少吗，我们说不定还能摘些秋蒲公英和野蓟回来。”

卢卡雀跃地赞成，说他这么长时间都没有出去郊游。他们吃好早餐就带上篮子出发了，卢卡并不知道该往哪儿去，只是跟着马里奥。他们绕过了矿山，沿着小路往卢卡从来没有去过的方向走。

一路上卢卡兴奋地问东问西，确认了无数次是不是真的有采不完的蘑菇，计划着他们要采满满一篮子，中午可以炖带骨的鸡肉，还能送给萨利太太一点，剩下的晒干存起来；秋蒲公英和野蓟也得多摘一些，带苦味的野菜最适合用开水烫一遍做成沙拉，只要放点盐和胡椒，还有煎过蒜的橄榄油就很美味……

穿过已经收割的只剩下麦茬的大片麦田，走了许久，比他们去奥斯洛斯镇上还要远的距离，马里奥指着一片沿着河岸斜坡密布的榉木林说就是这里了。

这里比起韦莱比特山的自然风光当然是差了许多，林子里还能见到人类活动丢弃的垃圾。但深秋的榉树林非常美，深红的树叶被雨水洗刷一晚上干净又清新，散发着让人舒心的淡香。地上同样铺着厚厚的深红树叶，踩上去沙沙作响，果然不时看到可爱的小蘑菇从缝隙钻出。

马里奥是森林专家，一边摘下可以吃的蘑菇放进篮子，一边仔细教他辨认，牛肝菌、紫蜡蘑、马勃，还有味道像鸡肉的树鸡蘑。

卢卡记忆力向来不错，很快就试着自己去找，采了拿给马里奥确认一遍，再放进篮子里。很快他就后悔没有多带一个小篮子出来，一趟一趟地跑来跑去让他厌烦。马里奥到河边采了一些已经凋零的鸢尾花茎，快速为他编了一只小小的草筐。

“马里奥，你好厉害呀！”卢卡开心地勾住他的脖子，踮起脚在他侧脸上亲了一记，“你要是只白鹳，这么会筑巢，不晓得有多少雌鸟抢破头要嫁给你。”

马里奥如同以往的任何时候一样，对他的亲密示好沉默以对，僵硬着身体，卢卡能看见的颈部每一块肌肉都警惕地绷紧。

“我们来比赛吧，看谁找能到最大的蘑菇。”他最近一直感到很挫败很无趣，此时却故作轻快地说。为了避免尴尬他没有看向马里奥的脸，而是提着草筐翩然跑开了。

想要找大蘑菇，那一定得是树鸡蘑了，一个能有好大一丛。卢卡观察了下，这些美味的菌类只长在靠近树根的地方，于是他猫低身子，专门在树根处找。

马里奥也弯着高壮的身躯专心寻找大蘑菇，他们渐渐离得远了。卢卡发现了一棵横向生长的大树，粗壮的树干几乎贴着地面生长，与地面形成一个阴暗潮湿的小空间，底面的树干上倒着长了好几丛鲜黄色裙边一样的蘑菇，又大又漂亮。

卢卡欣喜地欢呼一声，把草筐放在地上，蹲低身子把两只手伸进去够。一根竖直插在泥地里的细枝突然啪地一声折断，猛地吓了他一跳，还没来得及意识到危险，一个像是绳圈一样的东西不知道从哪儿冒了出来，迅速收紧他的两只手腕牢牢套住，一股不算大但抗拒不了的力道拉着他直往上窜。

他一边尖叫一边被拖着挂在了横向的树干上，那股力道终于止住了。卢卡试着抽回双手，却发现被捆得死牢。现在他的姿势很尴尬，腰部挂在树上，上半身被往前牵引，双脚不能着地，在空中惊慌地乱蹬。

马里奥听到他的尖叫赶来看到的就是这样一副情景，他这回可没有忍耐，而是发出了爽朗的笑声。

“马里奥，马里奥是你吗？这是什么鬼东西？”卢卡听到了他的笑声，安心了一些，不再挣扎，只是悬在空中的双腿控制不住还在摆动，看上去十分滑稽，“快帮帮我，把我放下来。”

“有人在这儿设了个陷阱，抓野兔的陷阱。”卢卡看不到他人，只能听到他的声音从背后慢慢靠近，“我猜准是约瑟那小子干的好事。这样的陷阱可真像我做的，不过在这里我只教过他。”

他什么时候教过约瑟做陷阱？他们背着他私下见过面吗？

“结果抓住了一只大兔子……”他的声音有些低沉沙哑，和大部分时候听不出情绪的沉稳嗓音很不一样，“它挣不开，它的腿太短了……”

卢卡心里的疑问还没来得及发酵，就发觉不对劲，一只火热的大手放在了他被迫翘起的屁股上。

“马……马里奥……”他颤抖地唤道，有些慌乱，更多的竟然是期待。

没有声音回应他，另一只大手也覆上了他的臀，双手使上了力道，隔着薄呢长裙开始揉捏。巨大的手掌轻易地包覆住了他的双臀，掌心密密地覆住柔软的臀峰重重地揉搓着，他隔着布料都能感受到那掌心的粗砺，只是这狼狈的姿势让他使不出任何力气。

“你……你先放我下来好不好……”那双手掌传递的热度蔓延了他的全身，他脸红心跳浑身酥软，声音轻如蚊吶，小心地请求身后看不见的男人。

回答他的依旧是沉默，那双手开始收拢十指揉捏，像铁钳子一样有力的手指挤压他整个柔软的臀肉，将他们拢到中央，又突然放开，反复把玩。

“你……”卢卡羞愤难当，你到底在发什么疯？

骂他的话到了嘴边又不敢说出口，生怕激怒他……不，不是那样，而是更怕骂了他他就此住手，又回到那清心寡欲无欲无求的苦修状态。

为什么一定要挑这个时候？他们在一张床上睡了好几个月，温暖舒适又干净的床，无数良宵美景，无数温存的好时机，他都表现得跟个性无能一样毫无动静，为什么现在突然想起来发情了？

可这里是野外，随时可能会有人来，而且现在是深秋，外面这么冷……

他不出声，卢卡也捉摸不到他的心思，到底是想摸两把过过瘾，还是现在就要来真的……

卢卡突然发出一声尖叫，薄呢裙裾被猛地掀高到腰际，几乎同时白色的衬裤被狠狠地扯下，他的下身感到一阵凉意。

“不要……马里奥……”他惊慌地想制止，“等等……你先放我下来！”

一贯百依百顺言听计从的矿工对他的话充耳不闻，依然不声不响，手上的动作变本加厉，甚至有些粗鲁地将他的衬裤连同羊毛长袜从脚踝处剥下，两只小皮靴凌乱地踢翻在泥地上。

粗砺的手掌按在了赤裸的雪白皮肤上，卢卡抖得厉害，连两瓣挺翘柔嫩的屁股肉也止不住可怜地颤抖。他不知道这简直要逼疯马里奥，泛红的眼睛牢牢盯着眼前的美景，双掌用力上下推挤软滑而富有弹性的臀丘，不断屈起指根抓揉玩弄。

卢卡羞得垂下脑袋，脖子都泛着粉色。突出的粗大骨节、密布的厚茧摩擦着他的嫩肉，比曾经想象的更加销魂蚀骨，他看不见，但能感受到自己的屁股就像玩具一样握在那无所不能的大手里肆意亵玩。那双牢牢牵住马缰绳的手，用力的时候甚至可以拉住任何一匹强壮的骏马；那双做木工活儿的手，能做出各种细巧精致的关节。那双手几乎一直没有停下劳作，在矿场抡动铁镐装满矿车，或卡着钳子扳手摆弄庞大的机器；在家里做饭洗衣，或捏着小铁锤四处敲敲打打；它们曾在寒冷的冬夜为生产的母马接生小马驹，它们也在秋天的清晨温柔地摘下鲜黄娇艳的洋甘菊小花……

一根粗壮有力的手指突然抵住了不断收缩颤抖的入口，卢卡惊呼一声，随即羞愤地咬住了嘴唇。他知道自己湿的厉害，他已经很久没有做过，才会在没有任何肌肤相亲、亲吻、爱抚和挑逗的情况下，只是被捏弄了几下屁股，就如此热情地做好了迎接入侵的准备。

那根手指几乎没有费任何力气就滑进了他的身体，边缘的薄茧擦过他柔嫩的甬道，刺激得他浑身一缩，只是这个姿势使他不能真的缩成一团，只能不住颤抖，抖得像秋风里的树叶，一声细微的呻吟从紧紧咬住的唇间溢出。

手指就着湿滑的淫液快速抽动了几下，带出了更多温热的汁液，卢卡感觉到一阵热流涌出身体，顺着大腿内侧往下流出一条湿冷的痕迹。一只手离开了他的臀，在感到一阵凉意的同时，听到身后传来凌乱的皮带搭扣的声响。

“马……马里奥……住……住手……”残存的理智回到了他的脑子里，他用力地扭动屁股挣扎着，“这里不行……我们……我们回家……”

“回家做……”

更大的热源压在了他冷飕飕的屁股上，裸露的部位感受到了浓密粗硬的毛发，摩擦在他细腻的皮肤上又痒又疼，这都不算什么，最不能忽视的是那挤在他腿的那滚烫的坚硬如铁的巨大重炮。

“不……不行……”那样的热度和硬度令他浑身发软，他阻止的声音听上去不过是欲迎还拒的娇吟，他的扭动挣扎更像是对它淫荡的挑逗。

那大家伙在他的臀缝里重重摩擦了几下，几乎已经被他流出来的汁液全部润湿，身后的男人没有犹豫，用手扶正了就往那个热情的小洞用力推进。

卢卡发出一声长长的呜咽，也许久未使用的后面被异物突然入侵有些疼痛和不适，但这样的声音里传递出来更多的却是欣喜和愉悦。身后的男人仿佛第一时间接收到了这个信号，更加用力地往前挺进，直到深深没入他的身体。

一直没有出声的男人终于发出了粗重喘息的声响，大手牢牢握住了他腰的两侧，开始浅浅地抽出，再挺身。火苗噼里啪啦从他们结合的地方迅速蔓延，冲到指尖，冲上脑门，再重重地炸开，他全身的细胞都在愉悦地呐喊，这就是他一直等待的时刻。

他的喉咙溢出娇软的呻吟，身体随着身后男人越来越重地撞击前后移动，牵引着捆住他双手绳子的树枝越来越剧烈地摇晃，发出沙沙的声响，更多的红叶落到地上，一片狼藉。

他的身体像一个没有生命玩偶，随着越发凶狠的撞击不断抛起下坠，肉体相撞的声响越发响亮，混合着咕滋咕滋的抽插水声。单纯的矿工并不懂得要找寻挑逗他的敏感点，只是越来越用力地蛮干，他也不需要那样的挑逗，仅仅是这样鲁莽的横冲直撞，就已经让他腰肢酸软，几乎要被干得哭出来。

“马里奥……你……你先帮我解开……”卢卡带着哭腔戚戚地哀求，好不可怜，“我的手很疼……”

身后的动作停了下来，温热的强健身体覆上了他，一只大手越过他的头长臂一伸，他还没看清发生了什么，他的双手瞬间一松，身体的上半部失去支撑急速往下坠去。

那双大手立刻接住了他，把他从背后揽入一个温暖的怀抱。他的大衣被迅速地褪下，那双手不断在他身上隔着衬衣游走揉搓，温热的吻来到他的后颈，拨开了他的长发，伴随着急切忘情的粗重喘息。

他的腰肢再度随着撞击款摆，被拥抱、被热度紧贴相亲、被亲吻的感觉实在过于美妙，卢卡闭着眼睛，发出细细的呻吟。他衬衣的领口被粗暴地扯开，火热的吻印上他裸露的肩膀。

他赤裸的双腿无力地垂在两侧，整个身体被身后的男人悬空顶起，压在横向生长的树干上。高大强壮的男人发了狂似地一次一次用力挤压他，将巨大的性器整个顶入他的身体，反复地越来越快越来越用力。

这样力量和体型悬殊的淫靡交媾同样让他迷醉，他什么都看不见，只能用身体感受那越积越多的畅美快感，他逐渐被推向濒死的边缘，终于放肆地尖声淫叫出来。

“马里奥……马里奥……我……”他高潮了，全身发麻，每一块肌肉都在欢喜地颤动。深处一大股热流猛地泄出，全部浇到身体里面不知疲倦激烈进出的性器上，又随着抽插喷涌而出，顺着两条赤裸的腿流下，一小股一小股地滴落到覆盖着落叶的泥地上。

他的脑中被一片白光占据，已经失去了思考和控制，身体彻底地虚脱，瘫软在男人怀里，被动地承受仍然激烈的侵占，发出小猫一样细软又可怜的呜咽。

身后的男人没有放过他，压着他俯身趴在粗大的树干上，赤裸的双腿被温柔而强硬地推高，膝盖顶到了树干上，他光裸着下身被摆成了青蛙伏趴在树上的姿势，一只手牢牢压住他的腰，迫使他撅高屁股，更加方便身后的人肆意使用。

他看不见马里奥，更听不见他说话，他只能依靠想象，想着那张不苟言笑的脸，那像铁塔一样强壮的身体，怎样摆动健美有力的腰身与自己做着这样亲密又淫乱的事……

卢卡的衬衣被揉得凌乱，身前的纽扣不知道是被解开了还是蹦掉了，大大地敞开往后褪下，缠绵火热的吻印在他裸露的肩背上。他的感受真切，除了唇舌和牙齿，还有不停拱动的鼻尖，甚至整张棱角分明的脸都压在他赤裸的皮肤上狂热地流连。

被需要和被爱的满足感几乎要溢出胸腔，他努力挺起腰肢迎合身后的抽插，自己调整角度追逐那强烈的舒爽快意。

“马里奥……马里奥……”

他不知羞耻地媚叫呻吟，舒服得脚趾头都蜷缩起来想要抓住粗糙的树干。他不管会不会有人来到这里撞破他们的交欢，也不管他的淫声浪语是不是响亮得传到了树林外面。

身后的人依旧不言不语，只有不断喷洒到他赤裸皮肤上的灼热气息，和他随着身后疯狂的撞击越来越激烈的晃动，告诉他马里奥和他一样沉浸在性爱的愉悦之中，完全放弃了所有理智和自控。

从事了一辈子体力劳动的矿工身体超出他想象地强壮，失控的爆发力几乎要将他顶得稀碎。他晕乎乎地想起了邻居太太们的话，马里奥要把他折成两段了……不，是把他劈成两瓣……随便是什么了，现在马里奥就算要撕碎他，他也只能任其摆布。

第二次高潮来得迅猛而剧烈，他被插到射出了精液，身后的甬道更是一阵一阵痉挛，死死绞住在身体里肆虐的巨炮，大股热液不管不顾地冲出体外，发出让人难堪的噗噗声响。

马里奥被这样的压榨逼得终于发出了一声压抑的低吼，下身紧紧地抵住他，双手用力把他的臀死死按在自己的性器上，与他同时上了天堂。

身体里的性器突突跳动了很久，卢卡已经精疲力尽，身后的男人重重地压着他，脸贴着他的后颈，喘息良久都没有缓过气来。

他们保持这样的姿势很久都没有动一下，只有彼此的喘息声无比清晰。卢卡累得一根手指都不想动，虽然被压得难受，可他根本没有力气抗议，迷迷糊糊就想睡过去。

这时身上的重量突然移开了，裸露的皮肤感到一阵寒冷。他猛地清醒，想到至少得用裙边遮一遮赤裸的下身，就这么像个青蛙一样张着腿趴着，实在很丢脸。

他垂下酸软的腿想先站起来，可双腿早就不听他使唤了，他整个身体都往地面滑去。一双强壮的臂膀接住了他，扶着他靠着树干勉强站好。

他垂着头不敢看向男人的脸，视线里只能看到他已经整理好了自己的衣物，又拿出手帕想要帮助卢卡清理下身。

“我……我自己来！”他惊呼道，一把夺过了灰格子棉布手帕。

马里奥没有说话，背过身蹲在地上捡起散落一地的蘑菇，小草筐在刚才的激情里不知道什么时候被踢翻了。

卢卡草草地用手帕擦了几下，想去够掉落在地上的和长袜纠缠在一起团得乱七八糟的衬裤，腿一软跪倒在泥地上。

马里奥立即过来抱起了他，后背靠着树干屈起膝盖做出一个靠墙深蹲的姿势，把卢卡抱着坐在他的大腿上。

他把自己变成了一把舒适的椅子，没有理会卢卡细微的挣扎，从背后抱着他，替他穿上了裤子和袜子，扣好衬衣扣子，再披上大衣，最后握着他的脚丫，套进小巧的短靴里。

马里奥扶着他站起来，又低下身把所有的蘑菇全部收拾到大篮子里。

“我们回家吗？”他一直沉默着，卢卡早就习惯了，他要是这个时候话多了才奇怪呢。只是看到篮子里不多的蘑菇有些泄气，勉强算也只有小半篮子。

“嗯。”马里奥含糊地回答，一直低着头，卢卡只看到他红透的脸和脖子。

“比赛是我赢了，我采到的是最大的‘蘑菇’。”他心情舒畅，马里奥总归是输了，他忍不住说点荤话捉弄害羞的矿工。

矿工抬起了头，虽然满脸通红，连眉骨都是红的，但深色的眼睛还是直视着卢卡，他伸出一个手掌，上面放着一只巨型的，和卢卡的头一样大的马勃……


	7. 聘礼

“我们所有人都喜欢他，他的话不多，可心灵手巧，会做很多手工；他身材瘦小，但又充满力量。他说从家里逃出来就再也不会回去，即使他清楚我们这里没有他的容身之处。”

那是一位来自南部的贵族少爷，没有人会怀疑这一点，即使衣衫褴褛，他的姿态永远从容优雅，举手投足都显示他家境优越、富有教养。

马里奥小心地从灶膛里夹出燃烧的煤饼弄熄，把火焰调整到最小，上面的搪瓷锅子里炖着鸡肉蘑菇，微微地咕嘟。

他正要转身洗洗手，耳朵突然被一把揪住，他痛叫一声，被迫弯着腰，被矮他一个头还多的Omega拖进屋子。

“你刚才在外面不是威猛得很吗？”卢卡把他推倒在床，敏捷地跃起跨坐在他腰上，低下头盯着他红透的脸，“怎么现在看我一眼都不敢呢？”

“别这样……门还开着……”他低声说，眼睛仍旧不敢看向气势汹汹的Omega，转了一圈飘向敞开的屋门和门帘。

“收拾家里男人不用关门。”卢卡的眼睛冒火，还在他耳朵上的手指用力拧紧。

他是被马里奥背回来的，因为腿软得走不了路。当然不是一直走不了路，他只是一时不适应，需要休息一下。不过毫不费力地让始作俑者背回家当然是最容易的选择，让他出点力不是应该的么。

他一声不吭地背着人，胳膊还挽着篮子，卢卡也不说话，两人一路沉默。马里奥倒是健步如飞，一路大跨步，没多久回到村子，在门口就遇上了串门回来做午饭的萨利太太。

“哟，这是怎么啦？怎么又给背回来了？”中年Omega一如既往地咋咋呼呼，那嗓门就是要通知巷子里每一户人家，卢卡又让马里奥背着回来了。

他羞红了脸，埋在马里奥宽厚的背上不敢见人。马里奥解释他们一早去采蘑菇了，卢卡在河边摔伤了脚，暂时不能走路，最后在萨利太太贪婪的注视下，把比卢卡脑袋还大的巨型马勃送给了他。

卢卡有些心疼，他还不知道这么大的马勃是什么味道呢。进了院子铁门他就用脚后跟踢了马里奥两脚表达抗议，马里奥也没出声，把他放到床上就到院子里生火，把新鲜蘑菇摘洗干净。

马里奥专心地做饭，卢卡一个人坐在床上越想越生气。当他走到院子里想帮忙的时候，看到男人还是没出息地通红着耳朵垂头丧气的样子，还不停地咬着指甲，更气不打一处来。

“痛……”马里奥耳朵被拧得生疼，压低声音惨呼一声。

卢卡与他朝夕相处这么些时日，多少摸清了他的脾气，知道跟他硬碰硬、只进不退永远不会有结果，就算现在把他胖揍一顿，揍个半死他还会是老样子。

“你现在就后悔了吗……”他得改变策略，如今就是个好时机。

“我早就知道你一点都不想……”他松开了手，按在强壮的胸膛上，声音颤抖，棕色的眼睛凝望着趁喊疼闭起眼睛的Alpha，竟蒙上了一层水光。

这一套他也不吃吧？在某个时间点以后，这样的神情对马里奥就再也没用了。是从什么时候开始的呢？卢卡有些混乱，一瞬间脑子里塞满了往事，发生在希拉迪诺察的他永远都不愿意回忆起来的往事，努力提炼出关于马夫的部分。

“你……”回忆让他心酸，过去的这一切不但是他身上永远洗不去污垢，同样存在于马里奥的记忆里。在扎达尔的马车里，在希拉迪诺察的马厩外，马夫全看在眼里，比任何人都清楚他是个什么货色。

“你……你累了，休息会儿吧，剩下的我来做。”在眼泪真的涌出来以前，他轻巧地滑下马里奥的身体，假装没有发现坚硬挺直的大家伙精神地戳过他的腿根。

他们也就这样了，在这个偏僻的矿村里，躲避着原来的一切，别无选择地做一场露水夫妻。卢卡抱着膝盖坐在院子里的小板凳上，盯着灶膛里微弱的炉火发呆，往事就像破闸的洪水全部涌了出来。什么感情都会变，就像他曾经爱过查理，也爱过伊万，爱得轰轰烈烈、死去活来，可最终不都什么也没剩下么？

他就是被惯坏了，太自以为是了，觉得身边的人理应爱上自己，不管是想要还是不想要的，但如果反过来问他爱马里奥吗，他不假思索就会地立刻给出否定的回答。

马里奥在房间里悉悉索索地不知道忙活些什么，卢卡懒得管他。搪瓷锅子里炖着蘑菇，也没什么事情需要做。他脱掉外套，换上围裙，随手收拾下院子，把本来就不脏的厕所和水龙头的下水口都打扫一遍。

“卢卡，”马里奥站在门口唤他，神情有些严肃，“你进来，我有话和你说。”

说开了也好，他本就没打算逼着男人一定要给个负责的说法，何况这种事你情我愿有什么责任可负的，该对他负责的永远也轮不上马里奥。

他一边解下围裙跟着马里奥走进屋子，门在他身后关上。窗帘也拉着，屋里光线很暗，他们坐在桌子的两边，马里奥打开一只灰扑扑的小布袋，把里面的东西倒在卢卡眼前。

卢卡只听到一阵金属的撞击声，两眼发直地看着面前的一小堆金币。这真全是金币！他忍不住伸出手拨弄数了数，数量不算很多，也就十来个，但品种比较杂，有金盾、金里拉、金马克、金法郎，甚至还有金比塞塔。

马里奥这么有钱吗？他不是很敢信，马里奥是很好，不偷懒不喝酒不打牌不乱搞，没有任何恶习，在希拉迪诺察所有人都对他交口称赞。他在心里拼命计算，一个马夫的工资，十多年就算不吃不喝能攒出来这么多吗？

“这……这些钱是哪里来的？”卢卡一枚一枚地拿起来仔细瞧，这些年各国政府都不再铸造金币，流通的金币几乎都是几十年前的旧币，早失去了金光灿灿的外表，变得古朴灰暗。

“我存的，你放心都是正路来的钱。”马里奥的表情淡淡的，看不出什么情绪。

兹拉特科对身边的人一向大方，自然不会亏待最喜欢的马夫，伊万更把他视为亲信，考虑到这些因素，他存下这些钱也不是不可能。

卢卡脸一红，心想自己刚刚那财迷的样子是不是全落入了他眼里。除了这些金币，一起倒出来的还有两个更小的布袋，一新一旧，卢卡拿起新的一个绒布袋打开。

里面是一个金戒指和一条金项链，看得出是新打的还没有戴过。以卢卡对首饰的鉴赏这两件东西算不上特别精致，但分量十足，价值不低。这是给他意大利的新娘子准备的，卢卡想起来在离开希拉迪诺察之前，马夫曾独自到戈斯皮奇采购首饰。

他把金饰放回去，又拿起另一个陈旧褪色的布袋。里面是一枚胸针，这是一件不起眼的首饰，只有一颗不大的珍珠镶嵌在发黑的银色底托上，不但不值钱，而且有些年头了。

“现在都给你了。”他拿着这件不值钱的首饰翻来覆去看了很久，听见马里奥压低的声音说，“你跟着我一天，我就把你当作我的妻子，尽我的能力照顾你、保护你。”

他的声音很轻，免得被正在准备午饭的隔壁邻居听到，但一字一句非常清晰。

“你仍然是自由的，等有一天我们离开这里了，你要是想走，我不会阻止你，这些也不用还我……”

他的嗓音低哑，仿佛忍耐着极大的痛苦才说出这些话，卢卡冲口而出就想说不。可他什么都没有说出口，他刚刚还想着和这个男人只不过是一场露水情缘，太阳一旦升起马上就会消失得无影无踪。他自己也不相信，是根本不会离开马里奥，还是不会搜刮光他所有的财产，没心肝地什么都不给他留下一走了之。

“珍珠胸针，这是谁的？”他没有抬起头，假装认真端详手里的首饰。

“这是我母亲留给我唯一的东西，”男人的声音依旧低沉，依旧痛苦，但是掺上了更多的温柔，“我从很早之前就想好了要把它交给未来的妻子。”

卢卡突然从椅子上站起来，轻盈地一跃坐到马里奥的腿上，双手搂住他的脖子，男人猝不及防被吓了一跳，但还是反射地伸出手搂住他的腰。

“你好有钱啊，马里奥。”他的声音同样很轻，却十分轻快，在男人的脸上印下一串响亮的吻。他听出来这话里的意思，马夫在意大利相亲的时候，并没有跟相中的新娘子睡觉，不然这枚胸针也不可能到他手上。

这件事让他感到快活，比看到这些钱财还要让他快活。

“你怎么存下这么多钱的呢？马夫是这么赚钱的职业吗？”卢卡搂住他的脖子，脸埋在他硬梆梆的肩上，深深吸入那淡淡的体味，让他联想起大海的味道。

这些金币不算少了，而且是硬通货，在欧洲任何一个地方的农村都能买下一小片不错的农场，马里奥立刻就能摇身一变成为一个小有财产的农场主。

“当然，你这都不知道吗？”马里奥被他的快乐感染，声音不由变得轻快起来，“老爷少爷，夫人太太，管家仆人，还有家庭教师，都喜欢付点报酬让我们跑腿，外快自然就多了。”

卢卡脸一红，想起了唯一一次他请求马夫带他去找伊万。那一次马里奥花费了整晚的时间，最后却把钱还给了他。这里面好像有什么重点被他忽略了，他用力地去想，有什么是他需要关注的细节吗？

“大部分都是私事，所以这些报酬里保密费的比重更大吧。”马里奥抛下了刚才的心事，语调快活，眉毛可笑地耷拉着。

他一笑眉尾就会没法控制地下垂，很丑。卢卡如今已经习惯，坐直身体看着他，他也没有再回避卢卡的目光。

“那你一定掌握着很多秘密，对吗？”卢卡的手指轻轻描绘他的眉，恶作剧的按住两边尾部往下拉扯出更难看的样子。

“对，你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。”他对卢卡的捉弄毫不在意，大手仍稳稳地搂住他的腰。

“那我正好有几件想知道的事……”卢卡看着他的眼睛，在记忆里他们好像从来没有以这样亲密的姿态说过话。

“你一直随身带着刀是要做什么呢？”就从这个开始吧，马里奥隐藏得很好，一脸忠厚低调，除了那几次，卢卡在平时也发现不了这个秘密。

“嗯……”马里奥并没有想到他会问这个问题，但也没有很排斥，微微沉吟了一下，“有很多用处吧，除了保护自己，还可以在火车站帮开溜的Omega打跑劫财劫色的流氓，也可以帮被陷阱套住的大兔子割开绳套。”

听他提起自己在慕尼黑意图逃跑的事，卢卡有些内疚，这就是马里奥一直没办法信任自己的原因吗？他认为自己总有一天会离开他。

“我们逃出来的时候，你根本没有准备，怎么会把这些钱财带在身上？”卢卡并不想过多地思考这件事，急忙提出了下一个问题。

“因为第二天一早，我就得出发到里耶卡的码头坐船去意大利。我的行李全都已经打包好，重要的东西当然得贴身带着。”他耐心地回答，眉毛不再可笑地往下拖，回到了正常的位置，眸色似乎变得更深，“还有问题吗？”

“有，还有一些问题……”卢卡搂住他的脖子，慢慢靠近他，本想问关于那位与他意外地失之交臂的未婚妻，此时已经抛在了脑后。

“你想亲我吗？”

“想……”尾音消失在黏糊在一起的四片嘴唇里。

马里奥并不擅长接吻，此时他却显得特别迫切，急于占据主动。一只大手牢牢按住金色的后脑，他凭着本能挤压啃咬卢卡的嘴唇，粗糙的舌探入顺从张开的唇缝，慢慢往里侵占。

卢卡明白这是他对身份的宣示，他是以丈夫的身份亲吻他的妻子。想到这里他不禁心头一热，打消了引导的念头，彻底放松了身体，配合对方生涩的探索。

有力的双臂抱紧了他，火热的大手轻轻隔着衬衣在他腰际移动。他的腰很细，他张着嘴被吻得意乱情迷，温顺的软舌轻轻地勾引入侵的舌尖，让它进得更深，与他缠绵地纠缠在一起。

“马里奥……”他微微退开一些，绵软地唤着。

“嗯？”马里奥的呼吸有一些重，暖暖的气息喷上他的脖子。

“你要……”

“要……”他突然被腾空抱起。

今天是休息日，现在是大白天，呆在家里的矿工们享受着闲暇时光。热热闹闹地吃午饭，完事邻里间互相招呼着支起牌桌，或者串个门聚一块说说闲话，同样休息在家的学生们在巷子里追跑打闹，到处都是人声。

昏暗的小屋子里，一只细白的脚丫被扛到了赤裸的浅麦色肩膀，覆着一层薄汗的强健背肌线条流畅，随着起伏律动闪着水光，像一只强壮又美丽的野生动物。

卢卡被庞大的身躯几乎完全覆盖，他的身体被折得厉害，在越来越激烈的撞击下抖得不成样子，发出细细的呻吟，他仿佛被沉入了深深的海底。马里奥的肘部支撑在他两侧，生怕自己的体重压到他的身上。

他不知道这些动静会不会引起邻居的注意，墙的后面依旧喧闹。床被马里奥修得很结实，平时他们睡觉翻个身晃都不会晃一下。可当马里奥发了狂一样地在上面挺动他那野兽一样的腰部时，刚开始的时候还好，到后来可怜的床晃得越来越厉害，发出了恐怖的咯吱咯吱声。

卢卡脸色潮红，媚眼如丝，双手攀着男人强壮的臂膀，呻吟声越来越放荡，越来越无所顾忌。为什么一定要忍耐呢，让那些说他们闲话的邻居们好好听听，连小孩子都笑话他们的邻居们没什么不好意思的，就是要让他们知道马里奥有多厉害。

床摇晃的幅度越来越大，木架床头一下一下猛烈地撞击到墙上，整个一片连着的屋子似乎都在晃，墙外和门外的吵闹声很快停下，一瞬间所有人都鸦雀无声，只有木质和墙壁疯狂地碰击震动，在一个个狭小的屋子里传播、扩散、回响、放大。

马里奥也抱着同样的心思呢，卢卡咧开嘴角笑了出来，费力地攀住他的脖子，送上香喷喷的吻。马里奥也朝他会心一笑，更加热烈地回吻他。

屋外炉子上绵长的细火煨着的蘑菇炖鸡散发出浓烈的香气，甚至透过了门缝窗缝飘进了屋子里。卢卡空着肚子折腾了半天，早就饥肠辘辘，就算被弄得全身瘫软气若游丝，闻着越来越浓的香味也不禁食指大动，用脚后跟使劲敲了敲男人的背，让他快一点要饿死了。

不知道马里奥是真的不懂，还是有别的顾虑，他并不急于彻底地占有身下的Omega，只是用力蛮横地冲撞。卢卡咬着牙在男人的钳制下努力地扭动腰身，为了追逐更多的极乐快意，也为了让男人早点完事，随着一次猛烈的顶入，巨大的头部挤进了生殖腔。

然后两人都上了天堂，拼了命地互相需索，抵死缠绵。当最终平息的时候，马里奥靠在卢卡肩上并没有休息很久，喘了几口气就赶忙起来，把赤裸的娇小Omega塞进被子里，自己套上长裤披着衬衣就到院子里准备把午饭弄上桌。

蘑菇炖鸡肉实在太香了，这是卢卡这一辈子吃到过的最美味的东西。他的身上还在微微出汗，只穿着衬裙和衬衣，坐在桌边拿着切成条烤干的面包蘸着汤汁大吃特吃。

他现在已经习惯啤酒的味道了，尤其当面包越来越难吃的时候，只有液体面包还保持着优良的品质。马里奥大口喝酒，他也跟着喝。

吃饱喝足满足地挺着肚子打了一个嗝，卢卡靠在椅子上，马里奥已经起身收拾盘子了。

“这个……”卢卡压低声音，朝马里奥打了个眼色，看向桌角放着的钱袋子，“我该放哪儿呢？”

“我原来放在那儿，”矿工同样压低声音，手指了指床脚处的地板，“放在下面，然后再钉好。”

“当然你也可以和你的东西放在一起，你愿意放哪儿都行。”他很自然地加了一句。

这漫不经心的一句话倒是让卢卡心里咯噔一声。

“你……你知道我也藏了东西？”他看着马里奥有些结巴。

“这些都是我自己做的活儿，哪里动过了我会不知道吗？”马里奥指了一下床头的地板，眉眼带笑地看着卢卡问，“没错吧？”

看惯了他笑的样子，好像也没那么丑了。

“不公平，凭什么我什么都不知道，你什么都知道！”卢卡咬着嘴唇气鼓鼓地看着他。

“现在不是都归你管了吗。”他脸上的笑意更深了，两条眉毛几乎耸得竖了起来。

下午他们还是在做爱，三面墙后面都有邻居，所以马里奥把床抵在了门窗那面墙。邻居们在又听到动静后安静了几秒就恢复了喧闹，他们再怎么激烈，只要不把房子拆了，邻居们都像没听到似的不受影响。

卢卡没力气出去见人，马里奥出门去买的面包啤酒，回来也没什么异样。吃完饭卢卡吵着要早点洗澡，身上黏乎乎地难受死了。刚要准备跨进浴桶，从前每次他洗澡都躲在床帘后面认真学习的马里奥突然钻了出来，说要一起洗，结果洗到一半两人又腻歪到了床上。

马里奥像变了一个人，似乎是要把之前错过的时光全部找补回来。他懂的不多，卢卡只感觉出他在这种事上没有什么经验，但判断不了他是不是今早在榉树林子里才头一回而开荤。

他并不是什么四肢发达头脑简单的傻大个子，卢卡早就知道了。他学什么都很快，更有一双有力又灵巧的大手，几乎不用卢卡开口指点，只凭着对表情变化的观察，他掌握了技巧，彻底占据了主动。

一开始卢卡还总觉得自己可以主导这些事，在这方面还可以教教他，可没过多久就连跟上他的节奏都很困难了。马里奥的动作很凶狠，牢牢地把他控制着，他被弄得又舒服又难受，几乎化成了一滩水，任人摆布。实在吃不消了，就哼哼唧唧、气若游丝地向男人求饶，求他轻一点、慢一点。

“你……你这样叫，我慢不了……”男人重重地喘息，像一只凶残的恶狼。

他被翻来覆去地玩弄，腰肢酸软欲坏，好不容易让恶狼发泄出来。他长长地出了一口气，缩在被子里一动也不动，困得眼皮打架。

他迷迷糊糊看见马里奥起来收拾烂摊子，坐在屋子里洗衣服。又眯了一会儿，感觉到男人回来了，替他掖好被子，坐在床头拿出技术书在看。

“你不睡觉吗？”他闭着眼睛，黏糊糊地问。

“现在还不晚，今天一点都没有学习呢。你先睡，我再看会儿书。”一个轻轻的吻落在他额头上。

他又来到了那个葡萄架下，原本绿意葱葱果实累累的葡萄藤已经干枯凋零，天空也变得阴沉。那位温柔的太太不见了，只有一个矮壮敦实，牧人打扮的中年Alpha佝偻着坐在石桌边上，目光投向卢卡却又像没看到他，神情呆滞，面如死灰。

“我的母亲去年过世了，他们感情非常好，，所以父亲……”一个清脆动听的声音在他耳边响起，“他到现在还接受不了这件事……”

他猛地转过头，比他年轻的Omega那张离得很近的脸即使在梦里也无比清晰。他仔细地观察这张脸，不放过任何一个细节，从发色到额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴、耳朵……想要找出对方脸上有没有刚离世的太太的影子，可是这张脸同石桌边颓废的中年Alpha几乎如出一辙。

“他是从家里逃婚出来的。”卢卡迷迷糊糊睡睡醒醒，一瞬间又想起了比利奇姆姆的话。

那位未婚夫甚至比他父亲还大两岁，是一个财大气粗的暴发户，不久前才死了妻子。他们只是在社交场合见了几面，跳了一支舞，对方就迅速上门提亲要娶他做续弦。他确实是一位世袭的贵族公子，有着尊贵的家族头衔，可到了他父亲这一代财产已经所剩无几，无法再支撑他们一家挥霍无度的生活，于是他们把这门婚事看作千载难逢的好机会。虽然他们对这位未来女婿的出身万般蔑视，背地里总是称呼他柳比涅的乡巴佬。

“他是不会认命的，因为他是那样骄傲而完美的Omega，他对自己将来的丈夫早就有了憧憬，绝不可能嫁给这样一个男人……”

马里奥轻手轻脚地下床上厕所，卢卡却已经清醒好一会儿了。

“等等，”卢卡出声制止了重回床上的马里奥关灯，“一会儿我来关。”

等他上好厕所回来，关了灯爬进被窝，身边的温热身体靠了上来，一双大手紧紧抱住他，按在他背上游走。

“你……你又要……”卢卡一口气差点没有接上来，他都不累吗？

“要……”黑暗里男人轻声说，温暖的吻落到他脸上。

早上萨利太太来叫他去镇上的时候，卢卡真是一点都不想出门。他很累，全身跟散了架似的。昨天纵欲一整天，没完没了直到深夜。马里奥完全不受影响，一大早照旧早起，搬了煤摘了花做了早饭，把睡眼惺忪半死不活的Omega拖起来，半哄半骗半是强迫地在出门上工之前又折腾一回。

马里奥这是憋了多久……他偷偷揉着快断了的腰暗暗抱怨，心里却涌上一股甜蜜。

他还不敢见人，可家里实在没什么吃的了，只得无精打采地跟着萨利太太出了门。他一说话，嗓子都是哑的，所有太太都停下了闲聊，一齐带着意味深长的目光看向他。

他昨天几乎叫了一整天的床，嗓子不哑才奇怪了。他低着头跟着大家走，再也不敢开口说话，努力打起了精神，不敢流露出萎靡的神色。

他本打算就买一点食品，买多了他现在可没力气提回去。天渐渐冷了，最近村里的太太们兴起了织毛衣，一大群人浩浩荡荡地去了百货商店看毛线。

该给马里奥织上一件，卢卡也想着买一点。其他太太看的都是相对便宜厚实的粗羊毛线，他嫌这些线纺得太糙，还有些硬，问了一下店员这里有没有美丽诺羊毛线。他今天精神不好，完全忘了他现在所处的是底层体力劳动者阶层，美丽诺对他们来说太奢侈了些。店员倒是客气，陪着他挑挑拣拣，最后竟然买了更昂贵的开司米，卢卡想给马里奥织一件藏蓝色的鸡心领薄羊毛衫，又搭配了一小卷白色开司米，可以在领口和袖口镶一道漂亮的白边。

直到出了百货商店，其他太太纷纷围上来对着他刚买的毛线羡慕地又看又摸，他才意识到了不对。应该一个人偷偷来买的，他有些后悔，昨天刚得了马里奥的聘礼就得意忘形了……背后明显感到了几道嫉妒的目光。

“真看不出来他这么会伺候男人，”回到村子的时候，以前和他置过气的年轻太太突然阴阳怪气地高声说，“大白天都敢叫那么浪，鸡都没这么骚呢。”

他的音量不大，可周围的人都听见了，目光又齐刷刷投向卢卡。

“你知道鸡怎么叫的？”他眉毛一竖，瞪向那个不怀好意的太太，“你做过鸡吗？”

那人瞬间炸了毛，扑上来要抓他的脸，立刻被萨利太太拦住了，其他太太们纷纷上前拉架。那人被拖走了还在骂骂咧咧，骂他不要脸的婊子，让男人搞了一整天，叫得全村都知道，屁眼子松得火车都开得进……

卢卡呛了一句就不再说话，只是挎着篮子低着头往家里走，萨利太太安慰他的话就像没有听见。他是有些生气，却不怎么难过了。现在他遇上的这些人，不管是萨利太太那些喜欢嚼人舌根的太太们，还有骂起人来粗俗得令人咂舌的泼妇们，跟他以前打过交道的Omega比起来，不管是尼科还是苏克太太，甚至交际花克拉尼察夫人，这些穷极无聊的人们简直都是天使。

再说人家也没说错，在希拉迪诺察的时候，他跟个婊子也没什么区别。

马里奥今天回来得比较早，卢卡早早地把午饭准备好，让他洗洗手吃饭。他把一个工具包放在门口让卢卡把床收拾一下，他抓紧午休时间把床加加固。

“要么先吃饭吧，你不饿吗？”卢卡站在门口看着用香皂洗手洗脸的马里奥。

目光扫到放在门口的工具包，卢卡哟地惊叫一声。一大包都是金属紧固件，他跟着马里奥去过五金店，这么多的部件可值不少钱。

“你把这些拿回家没关系吗？”马里奥肯定不会偷东西，卢卡了解他，但还是有些忐忑地向他确认。

“唔……没关系的，”他脸红了，看起来怪怪地，“我和工长说想借点工具修家里的床，他让库管把重要零件库的钥匙给我……他们让我多拿一些，把床修得结实点……”

卢卡也脸红了，忙进屋收拾床铺。他弯着腰把被子卷起来，感觉到马里奥进了屋，还带上了门。他刚想说这么暗么收拾，就被从身后一把抱起。

“你……”他惊呼一声，随即压低了声音，“你不修床了？”

“午休时间太短了，我想好好修一下，还是晚上吧。”马里奥爱不释手地一下一下亲着他的脸，“你真好闻……”

他把怀里的Omega托起来转了个身面对面地抱紧，就想吻上娇软的嘴唇。

卢卡却往后退了一些避开他的嘴。

“别靠我这么近，你臭都臭死了……”他嫌弃地皱眉，“你不要吃饭吗？”

“不吃了，我想吃你……”马里奥对他的嫌弃不以为意，厚着脸皮嗅他的脖子。

什么老实可靠，全是骗人的！Alpha急色起来都一个样，刚才还一本正经地要修床，饭都不吃装得跟真的一样。

“我不管你吃什么，你这一身汗臭机油臭可别想上我的床。”卢卡使劲按着他的头往外推。

“我知道我知道，不上床。”他顺着卢卡推他的劲道往后退了一些，开始快速地脱自己的衣服，但还是不放心地牢牢夹住Omega的手，“我站着吃。”

他只留了贴身内衣裤，又一把抱起Omega，托着小小的屁股紧贴在自己腰上。卢卡惊呼一声搂住了他的脖子，然后他如愿以偿地品尝到了香甜的唇。

“那……快一点吧，一会儿要迟到了……”卢卡被亲得面红耳赤，细声细气地说。

“嗯，是得快一点。”马里奥笑得又拉下了眉毛，把他放了下来。

他手忙脚乱地除下自己的衣服，只留了一件衬衣。马里奥又迫不及待地抱起他跨坐在自己身上。

他的力气真的大，卢卡抱住他的肩，被顶弄得摇摇欲坠，有些晕乎乎地想着。马里奥抱着他就像抱着一只小鸡仔一样毫不费力，每一次挺身都能把他顶地高高抛起，再重重地落上去。

马里奥干这事儿的时候不喜欢说话，情话是不可能的了，骚话也不说，就爱闷头蛮干。卢卡不确定他是真的不说，还是初尝肉味这些技能暂时没开发出来。不过他可没什么精神胡思乱想，一会儿就被弄得只能细声哼哼。

马里奥也压抑着自己的喘息声，卢卡虽然没和他交流过这个问题，但他们心意相通，夫妻俩还得在这个村子里做人，天天大白天整出这种动静总是招人恨的。

他们已经够安静了，被门口突然传来的敲门声却吓了一跳。敲门声不是很响，很有礼貌地叩了三下就停下了。卢卡和马里奥四目相对，保持着交合的姿势不知如何是好。

“卢卡，你在家吗？”来人又敲了三下门，声音清亮，悦耳动听。

“是尤利安，怎么办？”卢卡一听更慌了，扭着腰就想从马里奥身上下来。

马里奥却牢牢钳制住他的腰不让他动。

“要么……装不在家吧，你就这样能去开门吗？”他又开始缓缓挺动，磨得卢卡一下子又软了身子。

“下午去他家找他不就行了。”

果然尤利安又问了一遍，见没有回答，门口就没声音了。

马里奥把双臂架在他的腿弯，手掌牢牢扣住他的细腰，发狠似的顶弄。卢卡发出一串连续的细弱的呻吟，面色潮红，微微向上翻着白眼。

“马里奥……”卢卡闭上眼睛靠在他的肩头，“你觉得我叫得太骚了吗？”

“怎么会，我喜欢听你的声音，什么样的声音都喜欢，骂我臭也喜欢……”他放慢了速度，难得地聊起了天，“你舒服的声音，我……我更喜欢……”

“那你觉得我松吗？”卢卡靠在他肩上没有动，脸闷进坚实的肌肉里。

“松？什么松？”矿工显然没有搞清楚状况，愣了半晌才明白卢卡的意思。

“你在胡说什么呢？”他抱紧了怀里的Omega，胯部重重地往前一送，“我不觉得，你都要把我挤断了……我，我很舒服，恨不得时时刻刻跟你……”

一阵甜蜜溢满卢卡的身体，他抬起头亲了男人的脸一下，又埋回厚实的肩头。

“你这么喜欢我啊……”他像一只温顺的小猫轻轻在细棉布汗衫上磨蹭自己的鼻子，发出欢快的呼呼声，这时一点都不嫌弃男人的汗臭味了，“那你说说你最喜欢我身上哪里呢？”

“我，我全都喜欢……”马里奥似乎被问倒了，结巴着说。

“不行，你一定得说一个……不然现在就滚去上工去。”他轻声哼哼，奶凶奶凶地。

“这个……”马里奥突然灵机一动，手里握着纤腰来回揉捏，“我喜欢这个腰，好细……我正好这样一手握着……”

“嗯，我的腰是很细……”卢卡有些小得意，觉得这个大老粗还是识货的。

“嗯，一直都那么细。”男人却不懂得见好就收，继续咕哝着，“你比刚来的时候胖了一大圈，重了好多，可腰还是这么细……”

他浑然不觉什么是祸从口出。

-tbc-


	8. 分道

尤利安跑掉了，偏远又闭塞的矿村炸开了锅。这事儿捂了好几天，安德烈一直没吱声，直到夫妻俩的家人都从外地赶到村子里，在工会的办公室差点大打出手，大伙儿才知道发生了什么。

工会和村自治会各自组织人手出去寻找嫁进来时间不长的落跑新娘，马塞洛和萨利太太忙得不可开交。马里奥提前下工了也没有回家，而是跟着大伙儿分头去了不伦瑞克几处地方。

天已经完全黑了，寒冷而干燥的北风一阵一阵刮过，只吹得人脸上的皮肤像要裂开。卢卡担忧地打开院门往外张望，炉子上的炖菜已经热过三遍，男人们还是没有回家。

他没有想到那天尤利安来敲门是为了告别，他从那以后再也没有见过心怀远大梦想的Omega。他去尤利安家里找过他，总是铁门紧闭，好不容易遇上一次安德烈，他只是不耐烦地说尤利安走了。

尤利安是特殊而耀眼的Omega，他注定不属于这个矿村，卢卡在他面前甚至都会自惭形秽。他在这之前所有听说过的传闻，在书上读到的故事，包括他自己所经历的一切，都让他根深蒂固地认为Omega的所谓抗争，全都不过是为了一桩合心意的婚姻而已。

显然尤利安要的不是这个，他对这些不屑一顾。

马里奥高大的身影转进巷子的时候，卢卡终于松了一口气。他提着矿灯，和两三个矿工结伴回家，一边低声交谈。

卢卡是唯一站在门口等待的矿工妻子，马里奥也看到了他，带着喜悦的神情快走了几步到他身边。他并没有害羞地躲进屋子，而是甜蜜地微笑着迎接他的丈夫。

同行的矿工一边打趣他们两口子腻歪得掉牙，一边接过马里奥手里的矿灯同他们告别。

“风这么大，你冷不冷。”马里奥轻轻搂住他往屋里走，握住他冰冷的小手。

“我还好，不冷。快进屋先吃饭。”卢卡有一大堆问题要问他，可又心疼他工作一整天连晚饭都没吃上就得出门奔波，忙把饭菜端上桌。

马里奥是真的又冷又饿，一上桌就喝了好几口热汤。他知道卢卡担心尤利安，没等问就主动提起。

“许尔勒太太，他应该不会再回来了。”

卢卡心里几乎已经确定了答案，他没有出声，专心地听马里奥说下去。

“我们去了警察局，又去了总工会，集结了更多的人。其实大伙儿都知道目的地只有一个，那就是法国人的别墅。”矿工说着啃了两口面包。

他并不会一边咀嚼食物一边说话，不管什么时候他的吃相都不会很粗鲁，卢卡没有催促他，耐心地等他吃完咽下去。

“别墅里已经没人了，我们在周围打听，社区管理员说他们三天前就坐了几辆小汽车回法国。和他们在一起的有一位当地Omega，经常在那里出现，个子很高，十分地年轻美貌，不过他和别人介绍的时候自称叫德拉克斯勒，并未出阁。”

“那……你们还会去找他吗？”那就是尤利安了，卢卡并未想到他的出走是长时间周密的计划，自己居然从未察觉。

“他们已经走了三天，恐怕早就到了巴黎。”马里奥的眉头紧锁，神色有些凝重，“别说现在打仗过不去，就算我们追到了巴黎，他不愿意，我们根本无权硬把他带回来。”

“安德烈怎么办呢？”卢卡有一些乱，尤利安已经到了他梦寐以求的巴黎，最艰难的一步已经跨越出去，如今他无依无靠地只身处在异国他乡，不知道往后的计划有没有打算。

“我看他是不打算追究了，一直和警察说他太太并没有把家里的钱财带走。只是他家里人不依不饶，他们结婚的时候家里出了不少聘礼，现在正和娘家人闹呢。”

卢卡轻轻叹了一口气，不再出声问问题，让马里奥安安静静地把晚饭吃了。

“你怎么吃这么少？吃饱了？”马里奥注意到他只喝了小半碗汤，一小片面包就停了下来。

卢卡撅着嘴瞪圆了眼睛，矿工马上意识到了问题，忙低下头假装喝汤。

“其实……”他考虑了一小会儿，还是犹犹豫豫地开口，“少喝一点啤酒就行了，蔬菜和粗面包多吃些不要紧。”

Omega还是一言不发，撅着嘴生气。

“你胖一点更漂亮，真的……”他不敢抬头，绞尽脑汁想再说一些好话哄人，“你以前太瘦了，一把骨头，脸色也不好……”

一声轻飘飘的哼从卢卡鼻子里挤出来，马里奥终于明白此时此刻这个话题不能再继续下去了。

那天他点着了火药桶，怀里原本温顺亲人的小猫咪瞬间炸了毛，变成一只吱吱哇哇喷气，四只蹄子乱扑腾的大驴子。

“对了，考完试我想把马塞洛和阿诚请到家里来吃一顿饭。”马里奥终于想到了可转移的话题，还是一件正事。

“这……”卢卡却有些为难。当然请客是应该的，阿诚在专业技术上对马里奥的帮助很大，除了借书给他，还花了不少时间为他解答疑难，马里奥能转到技术岗多亏他的照应；马塞洛更不用说了，从他们第一天来到这里一直对他们诸多照顾，卢卡早就觉得该好好感谢这位小同乡。

唯一为难的地方就是卢卡自己，他夏天来到这里，眼看快到冬天，这半年时间里他的厨艺可以说毫无长进，做来做去也只有煎香肠和香肠炖蔬菜，其他鱼类肉类都只是偶尔买点熟食。马里奥脾气好，从来不说什么，不过要招待上门的客人这些根本拿不出手。

“我们可以休息日请他们，我们上午到镇上买些酒肉和熟食，下午我来做几道菜，你帮我打下手，这样安排怎么样？”马里奥仿佛看穿了他的顾虑，小心地征求他的意见。

“嗯，这样挺好的。”卢卡有些不好意思，同时又很感激他的体贴。

“考试的事，你准备得怎么样了？”这是件大事，可惜卢卡帮不上什么忙。

“唔，没问题，我还挺有把握的。”

所谓的考试，其实是技工职业资格测试，这是马里奥转正前的最后一关。他们得起个大早赶到不伦瑞克，然后考上一天，晚上才能回来。

“啊……这可真要命啊……”初冬的早晨天还麻麻黑，他们的小屋子里就传出了惨呼，“卢卡，你……你轻一点，我怕……”

少年的声音清脆甜美，此时却毫无形象地大喊大叫。马里奥刚提着煤桶走进院门，没敢进屋，在外面准备早饭，看见炉子倒是已经生起来了。

“你的头不要乱动，马上就好。”卢卡用力按住少年的头，声音有些严厉。

他一手隔着厚布手套拿着烧热的铁夹，正在为约瑟烫卷刘海。

“我的头发要烧起来！我不要了！”少年变本加厉地尖叫，可滚烫的铁具就近在眼前，额头感到一阵一阵的热浪，吓得他不敢轻举妄动。

“不会的,我保证.你不要动，闭上眼睛一会儿就好。”卢卡手上动作很快，把约瑟的额发分了三批，烫好又把铁夹拿出门架在炉子上烤。

约瑟对着小镜子整理额发，看样子倒是很满意。今天是马里奥去不伦瑞克考试的日子，也是艺术学校面试的日子。约瑟还没敢跟自己的父母说，于是假装像往常一样上学，找了个借口早早出门，来到卢卡家里，和他们结伴去不伦瑞克。

床帘拉得密密实实，就算是整理好的床铺卢卡也不想让外人看见。他把家里剩余的边角布料裁成小方块，按照深浅花色错落拼接成了整匹花布，再衬上几层纱布做成一小床垫子，和马里奥亲热的时候垫在屁股下面，他可没工夫天天拆洗被褥……不过今天可不敢把垫子晾外面，只敢搭在床头，藏在床帘后面。

约瑟今天穿了一条新裙子，卢卡仔细帮他打扮了一番，把他的刘海和发尾烫卷，在他的抗议声中给他的两颊和嘴唇打上一些胭脂。卢卡歪着头打量他一会儿，转身从衣柜的抽屉里拿出一条从克罗地亚带出来的精致小领巾给他系在脖子上。

他本来就生得好看，这么一打扮更是粉雕玉琢，明艳动人，教人移不开眼睛，马里奥就算再迟钝也明白了。他整个早上都低着头，不敢看两个Omega，吃早饭的时候都一言不发。

卢卡看着他红得滴血的耳朵尖，也不好意思在心里取笑他。

他们先步行到奥斯洛斯镇上坐早班的公共汽车。卢卡在扎达尔的时候坐过公共马车，戈斯皮奇也有，不过那时他并没有什么机会乘。这是卢卡第一次见到公共汽车，车厢里面跟公共马车倒是有些像。

卢卡想起夏天他和马里奥坐着卡车来到这个村庄，现在马里奥还是坐在他的身边。汽车晃得厉害，马里奥把他揽在怀里靠在自己肩上，希望他减少一些不适。

卢卡不晕车，不过这样靠着倒是很舒服的。两人才刚有了夫妻之实，如今正是蜜里调油、甜得掉牙的时候，马里奥满心满眼都是自己的小娇妻，觉得他每一个神情，每一次眼波流转都无比惹人怜爱，让他心头发热。

大手按在卢卡白皙的后颈，温热厚实的触感让他感到舒服和安心。他眯起了眼睛，轻轻蹭了蹭马里奥的胸口，满足地吐气。

活像一只小猫，马里奥轻轻抚摸他后颈的皮肤，手指绕起他微卷的金发。不管是温顺的小猫咪还是炸毛的大驴子，可都得好好哄着，顺着毛撸才行。

这样安静暧昧的气氛并没有持续很久。

“卢卡，你的发尾也是用铁夹子卷的吗？”约瑟侧过身，睁着漂亮的大眼睛盯着卢卡瞧，“你每天早上都会给自己卷头发吗？”

少年的问题很多，又问他是不是花了很多时间在打扮自己的外表上。卢卡坐直了身体跟少年小声聊了起来，告诉他每个Omega都该在自己的生活上多放心思，花一些时间都是值得的。

“怪不得你和村子里的太太们看起来那么不一样，你们家里也和别人家都不一样，又漂亮又舒适。”约瑟歪着头，漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，“他们以前老是在背后说你，现在还当面骂你，你千万别搭理他们，那都是嫉妒你。”

他又偷偷看了一眼马里奥，接着说，“他们不如你会生活，他们的男人也……也不如马里奥，所以才会那样恶毒……”

卢卡倒是很意外约瑟说出这样贴心的话，他会心地一笑，温柔地替可爱的少年整理了一下脖子上的小领巾。

到了不伦瑞克市区以后，他们先送约瑟和他的中学老师会合，约好下午碰面的时间，然后再去到职业技术学院的考场。马里奥上午参加笔试，时间并不长。卢卡在校门口的书店里消磨了一会儿，就看到马里奥轻快地迈着长腿出来了。

“怎么样？考试难不难？”卢卡自然地挽住马里奥的胳膊，眼睛里闪着光。他是有些紧张的，甚至有些羡慕，他这辈子都没有机会参加这样大型的考试。

“不难，我很轻松地答完了。”马里奥用另一只手摸摸他的头顶，“走吧，我跟马塞洛打听了一家饭馆，这就带你去吃好吃的。”

卢卡观察着陆陆续续从考场出来的考生，大多和他们年纪相仿，有一些是二十岁不到的年轻人，可上了年纪的中年人也有不少。

也许自己将来也有机会参加一门什么职业考试，他暗暗地想。

马塞洛推荐的是一家意大利家庭餐馆，外表不起眼，内里的布置更加朴素。马里奥落座就熟练地点了几道招牌菜，另外点了两杯佐餐红酒。

“你好像对意大利菜色很熟悉。”卢卡托着腮帮子，语气里带着一丝不易察觉的酸气。

“不过是些家庭菜式而已，大餐我可不懂了。”马里奥可能感受到了他的不悦，不再多说话。

于是卢卡把话题转移到考试上面，和他聊了几句不痛不痒的。

调味饭和三文鱼蔬菜沙拉上得很快，味道确实不错，他们一边愉快地进餐，一边夸赞马塞洛的好眼光。马里奥下午还要参加金工现场的考核，卢卡担心他现在喝酒要不要紧。

“我不知道，”马里奥对这个问题很惊讶，“这些酒精对我来说没什么感觉，你会觉得晕吗？”

卢卡举起酒杯，没有回答他的问题，而是迷醉地看着玻璃杯里深红色的液体。

“你知道吗，我并不是完全没有见过的我母亲。”他的脸颊浮起一层浅浅的红晕，眼神迷离而飘忽，“只是我不记得了，我忘记了他的样子。我一直在想，我怎么能忘记这样重要的事情呢……”

他对上了马里奥的目光，那目光认真而深沉，带着暖意，如同冬天的阳光。这就是马里奥最大的优点吧，永远那样可靠而包容，什么话都可以毫无顾虑地跟他说。

“他在教堂把我生下来，不久就嫁给了一位牧羊人，很快又有了孩子。”他朝马里奥微微一笑，带着几分痴态，“对了，我一直没有告诉过你，也从没告诉过任何人，我是一个私生子。”

“我小时候为他们放过羊，当我后来知道他就是我母亲的时候，他已经过世了。我不记得他的样子，只记得他们家里有个葡萄园，我……”他停顿了一下，目光似乎飘向了远方，“最近我老是做梦，梦里我回到了那个葡萄园，我拼命地走啊走……”

“马里奥，”他依然带着笑意，但声音沉了下来，甚至有些严厉。

“你有做梦都想要回去的地方吗？或者，也是一个葡萄园。”他盯着马里奥，眼里没有半分醉意。

穿着布围裙的年轻Omega端来了千层面和羊肉派，并贴心地为他们分好。他们暂时停止了交谈，只听到刀叉清脆的撞击声，还有酥皮裂开时诱人的咔嚓声。

这样的试探太卑劣了。曾经卢卡试图对自己的恋人这样做的时候，伊万就已经暴跳失控了，以至于发展到后面他不能承担的后果。正常人谁都受不了，马里奥再怎么生气都是应该的。

“我在意大利订过婚，就在春天的时候。”他并没有生气，在帮佣的Omega离开以后，他慢慢地开口，“这些事情，我本来早就应该告诉你。”

他的样子有一些严肃，他没有生气，同样也不怎么高兴，他冷静地陈述，仿佛这是一件和自己毫无关系的事。

故事的经过和卢卡从斯特里尼奇那里听来的并没有什么大差池，马里奥的远方叔父通过一起在希拉迪诺察扛活的同乡联系上了他，把他带到意大利的皮埃蒙特，在靠近都灵的近郊农村，在那里为他说了一门亲事。

“他们有一个葡萄种植园，可是人手不够，请不起长工，连家里的老人孩子都得下地干活，农忙时节更得白天晚上不停地干。”他缓了缓语气，接着说，“我觉得我帮得上他们。”

“这是你同意这门亲事的理由吗？”卢卡凝视着他，“因为他们需要长工，而你自认为是干地里活儿的好手。还有别的原因吗？”

“他，我的未婚妻，让我想到我的母亲。”马里奥知道他想问的是什么，并没有回避，“他有两个孩子，上面还有父母和祖父母，他的丈夫死了，全家的重担都在他一个人身上。”

“他和我的母亲一样，一样地辛劳，一样地坚韧。”

说完他沉默了，卢卡也低着头拨弄盘子里的千层面。

“你……你还有回到他们那里的想法吗？”卢卡没有抬头，慢悠悠地问。

“这件事，终究是我背信弃义……”卢卡没有看他的脸，却能听出他声音里深深的内疚，“将来，就算你……”

“就算我又变成一个人了，我也没有脸面再回到他们那里去……”他长长地出了一口气，样子有些颓废，“如果可以，我希望以后能以别的方式补偿他们。”

“嗯，我同意。”卢卡的声音忽然变得轻快，心中的酸意一扫而空。

他突然笑容满面地朝马里奥眨眨眼，矿工显然没有转换过来。

“我同意将来我们得好好补偿他们。”卢卡的神情轻松而灵动，眼珠俏皮地转动，“不过在那之前得好好吃饭，千层面和羊肉派凉了可不好吃，你下午还得铆足了力气考试呢。”

马里奥勉强地扯动嘴角，挤出一个苦涩的笑。

下午的金工考核更加顺利，他第一个当场通过，第一个拿到证书走出考场。

“你好厉害啊，马里奥。”卢卡翻着烫手的新证书，踮起脚吧唧亲了他的嘴一下。

马里奥倒红着脸不好意思了，一把搂过他说走吧，还得去艺术学校接那小子呢。

“马里奥，”卢卡顺从地靠着他走，倒是被他提醒了，“你真的一直以为约瑟是Alpha吗？那件事，在医院的时候是我不对……”

他抢先认错，知道马里奥不会跟他计较。

“嗯，过去的事不要提了。”马里奥一路的情绪都不是很高。

艺术学校同样在市中心，走过去并不远。约瑟还没有出来，他们站在面接大厅的台阶上等着。卢卡一心要讨好马里奥，想让他高兴起来，不停地找话题和他聊天。

“说起来还有一件事你得跟我交代呢。”卢卡站在了高一级的台阶上，正好和马里奥平视，“你说那天那个陷阱是约瑟做的，还是你教的，这件事我怎么不知道？”

他的手搭在马里奥的肩上，身体不停地晃来晃去。马里奥生怕他从台阶上摔下来，忙揽住他的腰。

“我受伤在家的日子，你去镇上的时候我实在无聊，就到处转转，那段时间几乎总能遇上他。我真不知道他是Omega，他一直打扮成那个样子……”

“你还挺肯定榉树林里的陷阱是他弄的。”卢卡顺势搂上他的脖子，贴近他强壮的身体，“他的陷阱没啥用，倒是便宜了你这个……你这个……”

“我这个什么……”马里奥被他拉近，眸色变得更深，扶在他腰上的手微微握紧。

“假正经的臭流氓……”卢卡满脸通红，捧著他的脸和他对视。

“哦？那你可不能饶了这个臭流氓。”马里奥轻声说，温暖的气息喷在卢卡嘴唇上，几乎就要碰上。

“当然，我会狠狠地惩罚他。”卢卡手上使劲，捏着他的脸颊往两边扯。闹了一阵，又怕弄疼似得轻轻地揉。

“你想怎么惩罚我都可以……”马里奥的样子很温柔，又有些认真，“可是以后外面有人欺负你，你得回家告诉我。”

“告诉你干什么？你去帮我骂回来？”卢卡心头一暖，嘴巴却还是硬，“你那嘴笨的，骂人的本事恐怕还不如我，叫上你一起，那就是我们两个站人家跟前挨那些脏骂。”

“你可以跟我说说，或者骂我出气也行，不要总一个人憋在心里。”马里奥在他的腰上轻轻抚摸，“再说你就这么瞧不上我吗，我虽然不会骂人，有我站你身边还有谁敢骂你。”

“他的丈夫打不过我，我可以威胁他，嘴巴再不干净就把它缝起来。”

卢卡扑哧笑出声来，飞快地在他嘴上亲了一下。

“缝他的嘴可便宜他了，他骂我……，你去缝他的屁……屁股……”

马里奥终于大笑出来，抱住他，在他嫣红的脸上亲了好几下。

“卢卡……”约瑟这个时候出来了，小声地打断他们的温存，“我们现在可以回去了吗？”

卢卡回头看见少年通红着脸，目光躲避着他们，比他们两个当众亲热的当事人还要害羞。

约瑟的几轮面试都很顺利，被录取的把握很大，唯一发愁的只有他的父母那关。卢卡让他放宽心，马里奥已经和马塞洛商量过了，他答应帮忙想办法。马塞洛门路多，头脑又灵活，一定可以解决这件事。

他们回去的时候天色还早，从奥斯洛斯走回村子的路上，约瑟越走越慢，卢卡见他满头大汗，仿佛在忍耐极大的痛苦，这才发现了不对。

少年今天穿了新裙子，还有新的浅口皮鞋，这时已经磨破了脚跟，白色的长筒袜染红了一大片。

卢卡连忙扶着少年坐到路旁的石头上，一边埋怨他都这样了还不早点说。少年不好意思地低着头，小声道歉。

他这样肯定不能再走路了，卢卡接过马里奥手上的帆布包，让他背着约瑟回去。约瑟很害羞，可又没有别的办法，只得趴到了马里奥的背上。

少年身量还未长成，肯定比卢卡轻多了。卢卡走在他们后面，看到马里奥的双手只是勾在了少年的膝弯。

随着战事的进行，小小的矿村并不是铁板一块，也在悄然变化。在政府洗脑轰炸般的宣传攻势下，年轻人们不甘平凡毅然从军，就连中学生Alpha都开始蠢蠢欲动。有家室的矿工们倒是安份，修道院的单身汉走了不少。

这些都不影响马里奥请客。在下一个休息日里，夫妻俩一早起来就忙碌开了，打扫收拾屋子，到镇上买酒买肉，向邻居借了一些大号餐具和两张凳子，下午就在厨房热火朝天地忙活。

傍晚客人上门的时候，他们已经摆满了一桌子。卢卡做了香肠拼盘和蔬菜沙拉；马里奥对家庭和乡土菜式都挺上手的，烘肉卷和肉酱宽面都做得有模有样的，特别是主菜土豆炖牛肉，在卢卡看来这是他见过最漂亮的土豆炖牛肉。

阿诚带来了一篮油桃，马塞洛带着一瓶杜松子酒。他们热热闹闹在桌前坐下，卢卡忙着为大家分餐，马里奥在杯子里倒上在镇上买的烈酒。

卢卡在利卡的时候偶尔喝一点白兰地，他不喜欢烈酒，每回只是浅浅地抿一小口。马里奥在他的杯子里猛地倒了大半杯伏特加，吓得他赶紧抓住丈夫的手。

“没关系，喝不完我替你喝掉。”马里奥柔声对他说。

大家先为了马里奥拿到技工证书碰了一次杯。卢卡也学着他们喝了一大口，果然是北方的烧刀子，他从腮帮子到胃，一路酸得发麻。马里奥好笑地看着他皱在一起的小脸。

“马里奥很了不起啊，这么快就考到初级证书了。”阿诚就着这个话题就聊开了，他的声音很温柔，虽然德语有点别扭，却让人如沐春风，“还有继续进步的打算吗？”

卢卡听到这里比马里奥还来精神，忙问他接下来可能的方向，还有哪些出路。

“可以继续走这条路，接着干这份工作，过几年评更高的等级，你丈夫这么能干，很快就能成不可缺少的老师傅啦。”阿诚笑笑说，“另外么，其实可以考虑深造，修个学历，走奥利奇先生的老路。”

“奥利奇先生？是你们的头儿吗？”卢卡问道，这个名字他倒是熟悉，只是从没见过这位在矿工中很有威望的头头。

“对的，他主管生产，我们大部分人都归他管。还是你们的克罗地亚老乡呢，马塞洛跟他老交情了吧？”

小圆脑袋的年轻人接过话头说起了这位先生的故事，他多年前从克罗地亚来到德国时一无所有，最早在汉堡的船厂做搬运工，跟马里奥一样很快转了技术岗，后来找到个机会去了慕尼黑的一个香肠厂寻了个半工半读的技术员职位，白天在工厂干活，晚上在那个很有名的皇家拜仁技术学校夜间部读书，用了十年时间一路从技术员评到高级工程师，然后就到了沃尔夫斯堡的矿场，一来就是总工。

“我看奥利奇先生挺喜欢你的，”马塞洛喝了一小口酒，转向马里奥，“你跟他多谈谈，让他给你指指路，他一句话比我们说一百句都有用。”

马里奥拿着酒杯若有所思地低着头，含糊地应了。

“对了，卢卡跟我说过的，”马塞洛突然想到了什么，“这事儿最后也得着落在奥利奇先生身上。”

老布雷卡洛当初拖家带口从达沃尔来到德国，就是投奔的奥利奇先生。不管他多固执，谁都劝不动，奥利奇先生说话，他怎么也得乖乖听上几句。

“那小孩学费的事情，我倒可以帮上忙，总工会有个助学基金会。”年轻人一边喝酒一边说。

卢卡闻言稍微放下一点心，又犹豫地问奥利奇先生愿不愿意为这点小事发声。三位Alpha纷纷请他放心，他们都跟奥利奇先生打了很多交道了，这位先生最喜欢有上进心的年轻人，而且为人正直，好打抱不平，这种事情让他知道了肯定不会袖手旁观。

他们一边吃喝，一边聊着矿上的事。卢卡大多数时候听他们说，偶尔插一句嘴问问。大家对马里奥的做菜手艺赞不绝口，两位客人不知道是不是客套，卢卡可是真心诚意发自内心地赞美。

天色慢慢黑尽了，卢卡微微有些发晕，杯子里的酒还剩下一半。马塞洛喝完杯子里的酒怎么也不肯再续了，推说明天还得去火车站招工，一大早就得出发。他打开自己带来的杜松子酒，为马里奥和阿诚分着倒了。

“怎么又要招工了？现在打仗，不是活儿少了吗？”马里奥喝了一大口杜松子酒，烈得缩了缩鼻子，“这个酒不错。”

“活儿少了，人更少了。这儿呆不住人，大伙儿都往外跑，去当兵，去别处谋生路。”马塞洛不喝酒只吃菜，切了一大块烘肉卷到自己的盘子里，“其实年轻人都有自己的心思，这个仗一打，大伙儿都知道这儿不是一个长呆的地方。”

阿诚心事重重地叹了一口气。

“面包要开始限购了吗？这真是坏得不能再坏的消息了。”马里奥神色凝重，一口接一口喝着酒。

“限购只是第一步，接下来很快就得配给。以前一直从俄国进口粮食，现在又跟人家打仗，粮食买不到了，面包只会越来越不够。”马塞洛紧锁着眉头，这个话题太沉重了，仗继续打下去，所有人的生活将难以为继，“真的得动脑筋好好想想出路了。”

接着是一阵各怀心事的沉默。卢卡脑子里乱七八糟地想着他们如果离开这里能往哪儿去，哪个地方比这里更加安全。

“我要走了，还没跟别人说过，连奥利奇先生都不知道。”沉默良久，阿诚突然轻声开口，“去法兰克福，我今天才收到他们的录用通知。”

其他三个人惊讶地看着他，一时间没有消化他的话。

“怎么说走就走了，真的决定了吗？”马里奥和他关系亲近，低哑的声音里有些悲伤，“法兰克福很好吗，比这里更好吗？”

“还好吧，说不上很好。他们给了我一份大合同，我考虑了很久，觉得是个不错的出路。”阿诚举起酒杯，主动和马里奥碰了一下，他们把剩余的酒一饮而尽。

他很快就会离开，那边给的入职期限是一个月。

“马里奥你们真得好好考虑这个事儿了。”马塞洛突然露出一个笑容，“我也打算要走啦。”

卢卡呆呆地看着他，“你也要走吗？”

“明年春天再说吧，现在还没定下来呢。”他挺着肚皮靠在椅子上，带着一点醉意，“我在这儿干活儿不就是为了攒点钱，为了将来上大学。”

“你要去哪儿上大学呢？”这无疑又是一枚炸弹，所有人都没反应过来。

“当然是米兰，那是我最向往的地方。”

接下来的气氛更加沉重，他们互相说着道别的话，喝完了剩余的杜松子酒。阿诚和马塞洛结伴告辞以后，马里奥见卢卡精神不振，以为他不胜酒力，忙揽下收拾的活儿，在院子里烧上水给他洗漱，让他早点躺下。

“我想去米兰，那是我最向往的城市。你呢，你喜欢米兰吗？”说话的年轻人有一双漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛，眼尾微微下垂，无比乖巧，认真地看着他，仿佛他是世界上最重要、最珍贵的东西。

“老师，和我结婚吧。我们离开这里，以后我可以照顾你了。”他只有十八岁，他的人生永远定格在了十八岁。

“卢卡，回来……救救我……”倒在大火中的年轻人绝望地呼喊。

“你没有心肝。”

“啊……”他惨烈地尖叫一声，痛苦地缩起了身体。马里奥吓得赶紧从他的身体退出来，不知所措地抱着他。

痛，从未体验过的尖锐疼痛从下腹蔓延全身，疼得他牙关打颤，全身发冷。

“怎么了卢卡，我弄伤你了吗？要我现在背你去看大夫吗？”马里奥紧紧地抱着他，用被子包裹住他的身体。

他轻轻摇摇头，深呼吸了好几下，咬着牙关等着那阵剧痛慢慢减缓。

“大概喝多了酒，现在没那么疼了，休息一会儿应该就能好。”他还在抖，一阵阵冷汗冒出来，虽然还是很疼，但确实比一开始好多了。

“那我们睡觉吧，今天不要了……”马里奥轻柔地为他擦干净身体，穿好衣服。

“嗯。”卢卡感激他的体贴，在黑暗中靠在他温暖的怀抱里。

“卢卡，你睡着了吗？”马里奥抱了他一会儿，一手在他背后轻轻顺着，突然轻声问。

“嗯，你是不是有事情要告诉我。”卢卡也在等着他开口，今晚他同样一直心事重重的样子。

“有件事，虽然奥利奇先生只是跟我提了一下，”马里奥慢慢地说，“他说他想推荐我去慕尼黑半工半读，就在他以前工作过的香肠厂，你说我……”

“去，当然要去！”卢卡的困意一扫而光，直起了身子，“这是多好的机会，马里奥，不管怎样也得抓住，没什么好犹豫的。”

“嗯，我也这么想。”他的一只手放在卢卡后颈轻轻摩挲，“我们要是离开这里，你舍得吗？”

卢卡沉默了，离开这里，可不只是一道选择题。可是现在去想这些做什么呢？

他抱住了马里奥的腰，在他胸口蹭了蹭鼻子。

“有什么舍不得的，到哪儿不是两个人过日子。”

开司米毛线非常细，要织成一件成年Alpha的羊毛衫需要花费数十倍的工夫。这些日子卢卡除了必要的家务，几乎所有的时间和精力都花在了这个上面。

最近他精神不好，老是想起那个有着紫罗兰色漂亮眼睛的少年。以前卢卡不是没有想起过他，只是从前想到的只有他伙同他的哥哥对自己如何糟践凌辱，他所有的下场都是咎由自取。

然而那天以后，很奇怪地，卢卡再想起这个人，就只有那双诚挚而认真的漂亮眼睛，那些反复立下的誓言，一次又一次热烈的示爱。

那是他看着长大的孩子啊。

他去镇上的次数减少了许多。漂亮眼睛的少年让他心烦意乱，甚至又开始失眠，总是刚要睡着，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛就会出现在他面前，一动不动地盯着他，吓得他瞬间清醒，白天的时候总觉得精力不济。不过就算他呆在家里那些尴尬的事情却要找上门，老是有些以前不怎么打交道的太太趁马里奥不在来找他，就连萨利太太也旁敲侧击地打听，他们家马里奥是怎么好的，看了谁家的大夫，吃了什么药。

什么怎么好的？他家马里奥一直好好的。可大伙儿总不信，觉得他有意隐瞒，不愿跟别人分享这些重要的信息。

萨利太太最近倒是忙得没时间烦他，村子里来了好些新人，接待的人手不够，发动了村自治会帮忙。萨利太太看到卢卡闲在家，就叫上他一起到修道院给新来的单身汉们分家什。

卢卡和另一位太太被安排登记分发被子，新人单身汉们吃完午饭就被分到了修道院，先在院子里面领生活用品，再分到各自的房间。

这些流程没什么难的，卢卡自己都经历过，做了几天更是驾轻就熟。看了一眼那些风尘仆仆又脏又臭的Alpha们从外面涌进院子，他认真地低头干着自己的活儿，把一套一套被褥分好，然后交到新人手里，另一位太太负责核对姓名。

“卢卡，你瞧！”正在核对姓名的太太突然转过头对他说，“这位别不是你的亲戚，他跟你们同姓呢！”

他震惊地抬起头，面前站了一个高高的男人，衣衫褴褛，脖子瘦长，脸更长，下巴更又窄又长，头上顶着一撮乱蓬蓬脏兮兮的卷发，秃鹰一样的眼睛同样震惊地看着他，突然凶光毕露，带着强烈的恨意。

卢卡瞬间觉得双腿发软，两眼发黑，身体似乎完全不听自己使唤。

马里奥和卢卡一直被称为佩里希奇先生和太太，但那不是真的，他们只是冒牌货。眼前这个亡命之徒一般的男人，他才是真正的佩里希奇，曾经希拉迪诺察的木匠，伊万·佩里希奇。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凑了这么多狼堡名宿出场，怎么能不安排克村最重要的狼堡名宿佩剑呢？
> 
> 这里有个Bug，19世纪末欧洲的平权运动其实是从德国开始发展到整个欧洲，所以理论上在德国的O应该是最自由的，不过为了情节发展稍微扭曲一下应该没什么问题哈。
> 
> 慕尼黑工业大学的前身真的叫慕尼黑皇家拜仁高级技术学校，这可不是我编的。


	9. 直面

昏暗的马厩里，马夫野蛮地把他压在肮脏的墙壁上，像野兽一样粗鲁地啃咬他白皙的脖子……他手里紧紧握着拆信刀，目不转睛地看着那闪着寒光的尖端慢慢地没入汗津津的强壮后背……

一滴血都没有流出来，细细的刀身在浑然忘我的马夫身体里越扎越深……终于马夫停下了动作，抬起头难以置信地看着他。

卢卡不敢看他的脸，可是他越逼越近无法逃避，当看到那双失去焦距的青橄榄色眼睛时，终于不可抑制地尖叫出声……

“不！”他猛地坐起身，周围一片黑暗，只有自己惊吓的急速喘息声。

灯被拉亮了，他闭上眼睛，不能适应这突如其来的光亮。他很长时间都没反应过来自己在哪里，直到被拥入一个温暖宽厚的怀抱。

“怎么了？是不是做恶梦了？”男人放轻了声音，轻轻拍着他的后背。

“马里奥？我……”他惊魂未定地唤着，紧紧抱住了对方。

伊万的眼睛大睁着，无神地盯着上方，安静地躺在密洞里，身边还有一具白骨，那是他同样死于非命不可与人言说的父亲。

“我……我杀了伊万。”恐惧如同凶猛的洪水席卷了卢卡，他脱口而出，抓紧了男人后背的衣服，“可那是个意外，我……我不是存心的。”

马里奥安抚他的动作没有任何停顿和异样，半晌才轻声回应，“嗯，我知道了。”

“他要把我卖给佩雷斯，就是那个西班牙来的老头。”他的语速很快，仿佛急于解释，“我……我不愿意，他……对我动手了，然后我就不小心……”

“没事了，卢卡。”马里奥顺着他的后背，低沉的声音无比让人心安，“你现在很安全。”

“那把火也是我放的……”他抬起头，望进那双深色的眼眸里，“尼科指使安特侮辱我，我拼命挣扎，碰倒了烛台。”

“他们……都死了吧？”他的眼睛定定地看着马里奥，汩汩地流出泪水，“他们所有人……还有马特奥，他的腿伤着，逃不出来……”

他开始压抑地抽泣，并不想惊动邻居们，事发后从不曾打扰他的悔恨和惶恐突然占据了他整个身心。

“没事了，有我在，再也不会有人欺负你。”马里奥的手按着他的后脑，轻轻顺着金色的长发，温暖的吻落到他的额头上，“马特奥少爷还活着，他被烟呛得晕了过去，苏克太太把他背出来了。”

“真的吗？”卢卡抬起眼睛，希翼地看着他。

“是真的，伊万昨晚告诉我的。”他的眼神安静而温柔，看不出任何不耐和嫌恶。

听到伊万的时候卢卡僵硬了一下，旋即又想起来伊万是个最常见的南斯拉夫名字，当初在希拉迪诺察，上上下下共有三个伊万，就连狡猾的工头也叫伊万。

“他……他还告诉你什么了？”他紧张得发抖，指甲隔着睡袍掐进了马里奥背肌里。

昨天他稀里糊涂回到了家里，佩里希奇并没有当场吵闹指控他是杀人凶手，只是阴狠地盯着他看着，一言不发。身边的太太们见他几乎站不住，以为他身体不适，派了一位太太扶他回家。他躲在自己的屋子里，坐立难安犹如惊弓之鸟，门外一点点动静都让他惊恐失措。好不容易等到马里奥回家，他急忙告诉他佩里希奇来到矿村的事，马里奥惊讶不已，随即脸色又变得沉稳，安慰了他几句，晚饭没吃就出去了。

“其他人都没事，那晚仆人们被主人赶下了楼，所以只有夫人和安特少爷……”马特奥把他的头按在自己的胸口，抱紧了他的身体，“他们……他们被发现在密道的楼梯上，密道没有着火，他们是被烟呛死的。”

“都是他们逼得我那样做，马里奥。”他伏在马里奥强壮的胸膛上细细抽泣，“他们都是变态，逼得我……”

他抽抽噎噎地轻声耳语，从他离开扎达尔来到希拉迪诺察开始，被尼科设计签下契约，控制他，把他送给老爷玩弄折磨。他没有勇气和盘托出所有的往事，和伊万的牵扯不清马里奥本来就了解得七七八八，而与那两兄弟的丑事他说不出口，无论如何都说不出口。

马里奥温柔地抱着他，安静地听他断断续续说完。

“现在都过去了，卢卡，你以后都会好好的。”他轻声安慰，许下了誓言，“我会永远保护你，哪怕舍了性命。”

“你为什么不早一些……早一些来保护我……”他哭得肝肠寸断，濡湿了马里奥胸口一大片。

“都怪你，都怪你不好……”他呜咽着，指甲陷进了强韧的皮肉，抓出深深的血痕。

“可是我做了那些事，一定会下地狱……我亲手杀了人……”他痛哭失声，几欲晕死过去。

“卢卡，你冷静一点。”马里奥抱紧了他，声音低沉却十分有力，“你没有做错，伊万少爷他……他不死，只会牵连更多的人，而且那时你……就算饶过了他，他也根本活不了多久。”

这样的话不像只是安慰地说辞，卢卡呆呆地望着他，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，还在细细地抽噎打嗝。

“他一直和塞尔维亚人有来往。”

他彻底被震住了，连打嗝都忘了。马里奥抽出枕头下的手帕，温柔地拭去他脸上的泪痕和鼻涕。

“我没有骗你，他的同学在贝尔格莱德的新掌权派里当了官，他攀上这层关系甚至比攀上马米奇还早。”

“你……你怎么会知道？”卢卡终于找回了自己的声音，他不该震惊的，伊万那样的人干出什么事情来都不值得惊讶。他想起了在希拉迪诺察的餐桌上，伊万大方地谈论政治见解，对他那些激进的同学不以为然；大费周章地诬陷安特勾结塞人，甚至还要连马特奥一起对付；佩雷斯临走前说的话，野心家争名夺利，也懂得适时骑墙为自己留一条后路；伊万死于非命那一晚，避人耳目狼狈地逃回城堡，鬼鬼祟祟蹲在壁炉前烧文件的样子……

“我在不知情的时候为他送过几次信。”马里奥压低了声音，做了个嘘的手势示意卢卡放轻声音。

“你……你为什么要做这么危险的事？就为了那几个跑腿钱吗？”千头万绪塞满了卢卡的脑子，完全抓不住重点，第一反应竟然是担心马里奥的安危。

“我那时一直为他跑腿，给你送信。我不是为了钱，我以为他能……他会跟你……”他一紧张就会结巴，这时他无论如何都说不出那个词。

傻子，卢卡心里默默骂道。

“我们这些人，靠近大老爷跑腿干活儿的，马夫、司机、门房、跑腿小厮，我们有自己的圈子，大圈子里有小圈子，小圈子里有核心圈子，我们会互通消息，更懂得什么样的消息只能流传在圈子内部，绝对不能泄漏到外面。”马里奥继续说，卢卡贴在他的胸膛感受到那沉沉的震动，“马米奇，还有他那个孙子阿伦，他们是什么样的人恐怕我比伊万少爷都清楚。”

“你是说，他们知道了伊万私通塞人的秘密，所以要对付他吗？”卢卡问道。

“他们应该早就知道了，马米奇自己都不干净，你知道这些政客们从来没有谁是真的泾渭分明。”马里奥的语气里带上了嘲弄，“他们比谁都清楚要打仗了，有战争必然有输家，他们和我们这些平民不同，在胜负未分的时候怎么可能赌上身家性命站定一边呢。”

“伊万少爷那些小动作，怕是从头到尾都捏在他们手里，不过是在伺机利用。”

对了，野心家都会适时骑墙给自己留后路。卢卡有些惊讶，这些见解似曾相识，马里奥这样一个在他眼里没什么学识的大老粗居然看得这样透彻。

“他太过心急让法院给安特少爷定罪了，找来了塞人死士作伪证，落了把柄在马米奇的政敌手上。”马里奥继续轻声说，像在讲述一个惊心动魄的故事，那一天王储夫妇遭遇刺杀，塞尔维亚立即成了敌对国，私通塞人即是叛国罪，可以不经过审判立地处决，所以马米奇一定会在他的政敌采取行动之前除掉伊万，撇清自己。

所以伊万才会在得知发生刺杀事件以后，立刻仓皇逃回城堡毁灭证据吗？所以他……安排自己跟着佩雷斯去西班牙，是真的为了保护自己吗？

“他那时知道自己已经身处危险了吗？”

卢卡靠在马里奥坚实的胸膛上有些恍惚。通奸和叛国罪天差地别，他能躲过伊万的小未婚妻在戈斯皮奇捉奸，肯定没法躲过叛国罪带来的大搜捕，伊万一旦伏法，城堡里所有人都得受牵连。他那时留在那里，巨大的危险已经近在眼前，可不是被扒光衣服剪了头发扔到大街上这么简单。

“恐怕他得到消息比任何人都早。”

他的小未婚妻，天之骄子阿伦，这个人差点成了他的妻子，居然对他那样无情无义。伊万真是不幸，遇上的都是这样自私冷血又心狠手辣的Omega。

卢卡病了，有些发烧，第二天早上没能起得来。马里奥很着急，想带他去看大夫，被他摇手拒绝了。

“不要紧，我躺一会儿就好。你快些去上工，别迟到了。”

卢卡再三保证没问题，马里奥虽然不放心也只得出门上工，走之前喂他吃了些面包粥，又烧好水放在床头。

“马里奥……”他轻轻握住男人的手欲言又止，“佩里希奇他……”

“你放心，他答应我不会跟旁人提起以前的事。”马里奥知道他担心什么，凝视着他轻声说，“我跟他……有些交情，你别看他那个样子，绝不是个言而无信的人。”

这些话让卢卡很惊讶，木匠的风评并不好，跟花匠维达是希拉迪诺察有名的混世二人组，吃喝嫖赌、欺凌弱小，苏克太太找上他们干坏事祸害自己不是没有原因的。他忘不了在山下的谷仓，佩里希奇扭曲狰狞的脸，活动着蒲扇般的大手咯咯作响，穷凶极恶地要置马里奥于死地，事后马里奥身受重伤在床上躺了一个多月，脸上的伤疤到现在还没好全，他跟这个冤家能有什么交情？

不过他总算放下了一些心，马里奥这样说，那一定是有把握的。他病着几天没有出门，面包啤酒都是托了约瑟买了送来。马里奥从家里翻出来几件贴身衣服，跟他知会了一声拿着出门了，卢卡知道他是拿去给佩里希奇。休息日马里奥一早出门，和卢卡说了要带着佩里希奇去镇上买置办点必备的东西，他一个人流落到这儿孤苦伶仃，身上没几个钱，家里也没个人替他张罗。

卢卡这才算信了他们两个有点交情。马里奥胸宽似海，仗义又真诚，不管在希拉迪诺察还是沃尔夫斯堡的矿村都有口皆碑，只有别人对不住他，没有他对不住别人，这样的人哪儿来的仇家。

卢卡平时很少生病，感冒症状倒是断断续续没几天就好了。不过他最近心情不好，就算病好了也无精打采不高兴出门，反正约瑟最近人逢喜事，乐意天天替他跑腿，每回上门还得跟他叽叽喳喳好一阵，汇报关于学业的进展，分享自己的喜悦。

他被艺术学校录取了，虽然现在还没放榜，但他中学老师已经打听到了内部消息；工会干事马塞洛·布罗佐维奇给了他一些材料，让他好好填写，据说以他的情况申请到助学基金的可能性极大；父亲看他整天倒腾那些材料不但没有骂他，还大方地给他签了字。

看着少年兴高采烈的样子，卢卡真心为他高兴，得到和失去，真的只有一线之差，却是天堂和地狱。随即又想起了孤身远在巴黎的尤利安，他现在得到想要的东西了吗？又要付出什么代价呢？

下午他敞开了铁门，一边打扫院子一边等着约瑟上门。冬天来了，北风越来越急，太太们都不高兴出来串门闲聊，宁愿呆在家里趴窝。晚上还好，就算只有一床秋被，靠着马里奥他感觉不到冷，白天就难熬了，他织毛衣的时候恨不得长在取暖炉上，手和脚永远都是冰冰冷。

巷子里冷冷清清，卢卡看到有个人影在他家门前鬼鬼祟祟地探头探脑，他心里一阵撮火，别又是来打听什么金枪不倒秘方的无聊家伙。

“你找谁？”他突然发问，那人吓了一跳，畏畏缩缩地探头进门。卢卡发现那只是个年纪不大的少年，虽然身材高大，却长着一张稚气未脱的脸。

他有一头深金色的短发，看着很精神，长相端正，如果穿身体面点的衣服可以算是个英俊少年。他的脸很干净，一双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛像玻璃珠子一样清澈透明。他穿着矿上发的深蓝色旧帆布工作服，应该是个小矿工。卢卡微微皱眉，矿上这么缺人吗？马塞洛连童工都招来了。

“你找谁？”卢卡又问了一遍，放柔了声音。

“请问您是佩里希奇太太吗？”少年小心地问，说的却是克语。

卢卡点点头说我就是，又问他是谁，找自己有什么事。

“你好，我叫马林·庞格拉契奇。”他很有礼貌，说话方式像是受过良好教育的，“今天我来找您，是因为有人拜托我跑腿给您送一封信。”

谁会给他送信？卢卡有些错愕。这时约瑟轻快地一步三跳地跑来了，看到门口站了个傻乎乎的大个子，没搞明白怎么回事，看看卢卡，又看看他。

“庞格拉契奇先生，”这个名字可真拗口，卢卡往里让了一让，“请先进屋来再说吧。”

屋里烧着取暖炉，比外面暖和一些，只有两张木椅子，卢卡请年轻的矿工坐下，自己坐了另一张，约瑟满腹狐疑地站在他身后。

少年很有礼貌，并不敢放肆地打量这个屋子，也不敢直视对面的两位Omega，他低着头，显得很局促。卢卡用尽量温和的语气问他是谁让他来的。

“是伊万叔叔。”少年忙从衣袋里掏出一张折得整齐的纸，双手拿着交给卢卡，“他让我把这个交给您。”

叔叔？卢卡的脸垮了垮，心想佩里希奇打哪儿认的便宜侄子，他岂不是要称呼马里奥为马里奥叔叔，叫自己卢卡婶婶？

这小伙儿不错，长得精神，举止礼貌，卢卡打心眼里不认为他真是佩里希奇那个大老粗的亲戚。

卢卡一边接过信，一边漫不经心地问他今年多大了，怎么认识的他伊万叔叔。

“我十八岁了，在火车上遇到了伊万叔叔，跟着他来了这里。”少年恭敬地回答。

鬼才信你十八岁了。卢卡心里暗暗地腹诽了一番饥不择食的人事专员，打开了折起来的信纸。

“这信是佩里希奇写的？”他阅读速度很快，几乎一眼就读完了内容，不过此时他关注的重点并不在这里，“不是我瞧不起他，逼死他也写不出这手字。”

“这……这是我代笔的。”少年听出来卢卡话里的夸赞，不好意思地冲他笑了笑，趁机偷瞄了一眼对面站着的漂亮的Omega少年，又挪开了目光。

“字写得不错，句式也用得好。”卢卡诚实地夸奖他，“你来这以前在哪儿上的学？”

少年说起了自己的来历，他是二代克族移民，在慕尼黑长大，后来跟随家人去了奥地利，在那边上了中学，然后战争爆发了，他的父亲和兄弟都被征上了战场，眼看他这个独苗也快保不住了，于是母亲把他送上北上的火车，让他独自一人逃亡德国。

“你住在修道院吗？怎么上工时间能跑出来？”卢卡见他年纪小，言行举止富有教养，又写了一手好字，不禁对他亲切了许多。

“这个……”少年的脸涨得通红，似是十分为难，“我刚到矿上，不大懂规章制度，犯了一些小错误，受了处分，工长罚我停工三天……”

卢卡见他这样也不好问他犯了什么小错误，这时约瑟提醒说买面包的时间到了。庞格拉契奇连忙站了起来，说他也该告辞了。

“请问我该怎样跟伊万叔叔回话呢？”

“唔，你去跟他说，我等着他。”卢卡意味不明地微微一笑，回头对他说。

约瑟买好面包回来，又磨蹭了好一阵，跟卢卡东拉西扯，帮忙生火做晚饭。他最近一直这样，放学就往卢卡家里跑，一直跟他呆在一起，直到马里奥回来才依依不舍地回家。

“卢卡，我得好好跟你学学针线。”他小心地拿起卢卡织了一半的开司米羊毛衫，细细地观察一番，“真好看真细致，我从来没见过这么漂亮、这么高级的毛衣。”

“最近矿上来了好多新人，有一个是你们的熟人，是马里奥的亲戚吗？刚刚那个傻小子就是他派来的吧。”他继续跟卢卡找话题闲聊，“那人长得可不像个好人，马里奥最近成天跟他混在一块，对他可照顾了。”

“好像你以前还说马里奥不是好人呢。”

少年离开的时候，卢卡说自己的病好了让他明天不用来了，放学直接回家，他依依不舍地表示不要紧我愿意给你跑腿，卢卡推说自己有事，坚持让他别来了。

马里奥抱了一大堆图纸和手册回家，吃完饭就在桌上摊开了。他跟卢卡说明天得加班，下工后有台新的除尘降噪设备要试车，他被选进了调试组。

“阿诚要走了，这是他有意给我找的机会。”

卢卡并没有很意外，不动声色地应了，让马里奥专心看图。他把家里的活儿都做了，又烧好了热水。

“这是什么？”卢卡准备好洗澡水，探头看了一眼马里奥的图纸，指着一条长长的东西问。

马里奥跟他解释，这是一条摇臂，由中间的电机驱动旋转，摇臂上的水管会同时通水，从一排小孔往外喷射，达到除尘的目的。

卢卡无论如何不能把图纸上一个个毫无美感完全不讲透视画法的图形和他说的东西联系起来，这让他全无兴致，听了一会儿就催马里奥先洗澡，洗完再折腾这堆东西。

天冷了，为了节省时间，他们总是一起洗澡，洗完总免不了要亲热一会儿。自从那次卢卡突然感到小腹剧痛以后，他们一直不敢弄得太厉害，慢慢地、轻轻地，倒是他喜欢的方式。

“怎么了？”察觉到本来就轻柔的男人此时正在走神，眼睛往下盯着他们结合的地方，动作更慢了。

“我在想……”马里奥看看他的脸，又看看下面，眼里的神色有些兴奋，“你……就和我们新来的除尘机一样……”

卢卡看着他眼睛里的光闪烁变化，兴奋中又有一些戏谑，并没有发现温顺小猫咪正处于变身炸毛大驴子的边缘。

“一样扑哧扑哧往外喷水……我们明天做压力测试，用水泵给管道加压，你这个……是不是我这样也在给你打压……”

“你给我滚下去，”马里奥恍惚间就被掀翻了个儿，他一直都知道卢卡看着瘦小，劲道一点都不小，力气比一般Omega都要大。

“去搞你的除尘机去，看看能不能用你那玩意儿给它打压！”

跟着这个蠢驴迟早把自己气死，卢卡愤愤地想。不指望他说些情啊爱啊的漂亮话，更不指望他说些什么高贵的灵魂讨自己欢心的体己话，哪怕是些荤话脏话为了这档子事儿助兴也好。他要么犟驴脾气发作憋着不说话，难得一开口尽是这样的蠢话。

卢卡认真地考虑下次上床之前把他的嘴缝起来，转念一想他的嘴还有别的用处，直接缝起来也不合适。

马里奥当然不会这个时候滚出去搞新设备，他又不是真蠢。刚才只不过是在没有防备的时候被掀翻了，要动真格的这位娇小的Omega可不是他的对手，他有的是办法让此时凶悍的大驴子哀叫求饶。

第二天卢卡美美地赖了个床，理直气壮地让马里奥伺候了早饭，一个回笼觉睡到了接近中午才起身做了简单的午饭。

该来的总是会来，有些事情躲不掉，总有需要自己直面的一天。下午他收拾了屋子，把床帘拉得密密实实，出门买了面包啤酒，回到家里安心地等待冤家上门。

佩里希奇来得比他预想地稍微早一些，卢卡把面色阴沉的木匠迎进来，掩上院门，屋门敞开着，礼貌地请他坐下，并为他倒了一杯热茶。

“你到底是怎么想的？”佩里希奇没有跟他寒暄，而是开门见山地问他，“我知道你和马里奥并没有结婚，你们是真的打算长久在一起吗？”

卢卡本想反问他我怎么想和你有关系吗，随即又觉得激怒他并不明智，必须沉下心来和他慢慢周旋，看他到底有什么目的。

“你没有问过马里奥的意思吗？”

“他的意思还用问吗？他是个痴人，把你当个宝贝，你让他干什么他便依你，就算你把他当牲口使，他都乐得颠颠的。”木匠野兽一般的眼光在他身上转了几个来回。

一派胡言，卢卡差点翻了个白眼。马里奥可没那么听话，尤其在床上的时候……想到昨晚折腾到半夜，他的脸染上一片红晕，

“他和你以前伺候过的老爷少爷不一样，你知道的。”佩里希奇见他脸上一会儿白一会儿红，可不知道他心里那些弯弯绕绕，“如果你没有那个心思，趁早和他说明白。你在这里骗得所有人团团转，马里奥被你迷了心，你是个什么东西，我可是知道得清清楚楚。”

“你是他什么人，这么关心我们两个的事，你以什么立场来问我话呢？”卢卡没有直面他的问题，反过来问他。

“我们在一块十多年了，和他有过命的交情，我们是最好的兄弟。”佩里希奇提高了嗓音。

“差点要他命的好兄弟吗？”卢卡露出一抹嘲讽的笑容，“你声音轻一些，我听得见。”

“要他命的可不是我，谁才是罪魁祸首，难道不是因为你？”佩里希奇知道他指的什么事，脸上闪过一阵阴狠，“你就这样一走了之，去找你的漂亮少爷情情爱爱。你把他完全抛在了脑后，我们全都以为你会找人来救他，他命大活了下来，你甚至没有来看他一眼。就算他只是一个牲口，为了你差点送命，可是你却对他没有一丁点儿仁慈之心，你……你没有心肝。”

卢卡心里像挨了一记闷锤，他那时连滚带爬地回到城堡干了什么他记不大清了，只是他确实从来没想过要救马里奥，放任他在豺狼环伺的谷仓里自生自灭。他仍然维持镇定的脸上淡然的表情，后背努力挺得笔直，他不能在这个人面前表现得软弱，特别是他现在还没弄清楚这个人的目的。

“我没有想要他的命，我甚至为了他和多莫闹翻了，我阻止了多莫继续伤害他，我连夜骑马为他去找大夫，整夜陪在他身边尽力照料他。他伤心，不光因为你抛弃他，他更自责因为受伤错过了救蒂恩少爷。你能懂这些吗？你知道他是怎样善良的人吗？你知道他对身边的人们有怎样柔软的情感？你只懂得在屋子里面谈情说爱，弹琴画画，只需要张开腿躺着干活，怎么能明白我和他的交情？”

“现在和他躺在一张床上睡觉的是我不是你，”卢卡并没有被他侮辱的话激怒，仍是淡淡地和他说，“你不也不明白我和他？”

“你走吧，我不知道你到底想干什么，恐怕也很难让你如愿。”卢卡站起身，下了逐客令。

“你别跟我装糊涂了，我的目的你不知道吗，我要你离开他，越快越好。”佩里希奇也站了起来，全身散发着危险的气息，“我知道你是什么东西，你做过的那些事，你的心有多狠毒。”

卢卡被他恶狠狠的样子吓到了，在这么一个小小的房间里，他高高的身材带来极大的压迫。他之前有恃无恐地让他进门，想着不管发生什么只要他呼救，周围的邻居一定会第一时间通过没有上锁的门户进来。只是现在他突然意识到，这个莽汉只需要一瞬间就能拧断他的脖子，谁也来不及救他。

“马里奥什么都没有，他没有可以让你图谋的东西。”察觉到了卢卡的恐惧，他适时地收敛了自己的气焰，“他根本不是你的对手，你放过他吧。”

“他把心和命都给了你，可是你呢？你以为他为什么非要离开，想结婚在哪里不能结。你伤透了他的心，你从来没有给过他片刻的快乐和欢愉，你只会把他踩在脚下肆意侮辱践踏……”

“住口，伊万。”

卢卡吓了一跳，听见了马里奥的声音，回头一看，马里奥正站在院子里，对他们使了个颜色。他抬起头对着屋顶朗声说道：“你们两个自己下来还是我上去把你们揪下来？”

卢卡心惊地跑到院子里往屋顶上看，天色有些黑，隐约看见两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影站在上面。他们犹犹豫豫地，最终挪近屋檐。籍着屋里透出的光，卢卡看清他们正是两个克裔少年——约瑟和庞格拉契奇。

佩里希奇看到马里奥突然出现也是吃了一惊，跟着到了院子里。两个少年磨磨蹭蹭地从屋顶爬下来，约瑟穿着裙子不方便，庞格拉契奇在上面托着他的肋部把他放下，马里奥伸手托住他的腰把他接了下来。

天晓得这个穿裙子的猴子怎么爬上屋顶去的。

“你们听到什么了？”等到庞格拉契奇跳下来，马里奥叹了一口气问他们。

约瑟心虚地不肯说话，只是拿着漂亮的眼睛不停瞟身边高大的少年。庞格拉契奇犹豫再三，终于鼓足勇气开口：“我们听得断断续续，大部分都没听清……”

“你们都回去吧。”马里奥把三人推到了门口，“已经晚了。”

“马里奥，我……”佩里希奇还想解释什么，被他强硬地推出门上了锁。

“你……你怎么回来了，不是说加班吗，还没吃晚饭吧？我马上做。”卢卡转过身，在厨房里手忙脚乱、毫无目的地忙乎。

“我来吧。”马里奥按住他的手，把他带到一边，自己拿出一些蔬菜放在盆里准备洗，“今天遇到一些问题，压力测试做不了，改到明天。”

“哦。”卢卡自觉地蹲在炉子前生火。

他对身边的人有怎样柔软的情感……他不肯开口说，自己怎么可能知道？

他们闷闷地吃好晚饭，马里奥又在饭桌上摊开了图纸研究。卢卡让他洗澡，他只是把桌子挪了挪抵在了墙角，冷淡地让卢卡先洗。

他只是用卢卡剩下的洗澡水随意地抹了脸和身，又一头扎进了桌上的图纸里。卢卡披着大衣一边洗衣服，一边不时看着他。他的全部精力都在图纸上，昏黄的灯光照在他专注的侧脸上。

“马里奥，”卢卡忙完，坐在床沿上看了他好一会儿，终于决定开口，“关于蒂恩的事情，他为什么一心寻死，你全都知道吗？”

马里奥猛地抬起头看着他，满脸惊讶。

“你说你知道很多事，掌握很多秘密，可是这些事你知道吗？”卢卡继续问他。

“他的事，我不是很清楚，只是听干屋里活的嘴碎提过……”马里奥犹豫了一会儿，开口说道，“他们都是我看着长大的孩子，我刚到老爷家扛活的时候蒂恩少爷只有四岁，他喜欢我，总要我抱着他……”

“我要告诉你的事，并不是因为我嘴碎。我知道那都是你看着长大的孩子们，你真正放在心上的人，所以你有资格知道他们到底遭遇了什么。”卢卡盯着他，眼里闪着光。

这是一些肮脏的隐秘，卢卡从少年苦恋伊万开始说起，而后遭到安特玷污，又在父亲死后被伊万包藏祸心地引诱以致怀孕……这些事情也许马里奥曾听人零碎地提起过，毕竟城堡里除了密室并没有一处地方称得上完全隐蔽。只是当卢卡完完整整道出原委时，当听到这些兄弟乱伦的不堪往事时，他的震惊无以复加，尤其当听到在那个漆黑寒冷的夜晚，少年得知伊万也是他的亲哥哥以后，彻底地崩溃，从此消失在韦莱比特的深山里，他总是坚毅的脸出现了深切的哀伤。

“我总是在想，如果那晚我可以出去找他，我……我一定能把他找回来……”他的声音在颤抖，卢卡从没见过他这样脆弱的模样。

“不，这与你无关，马里奥，该自责的永远不该是你。那些害死他的人，”卢卡顿了顿，语气变得阴狠，“安特，伊万，还有尼科，他们才是应该付出代价的人。所以老天有眼，让这些恶人都死了干净……”

“就算你那晚把他找回来了又能怎样呢，他受了那些伤害，还怀着一个乱伦的孽种。马里奥，你根本救不了他，你说你看着他长大，你了解他，你比谁都清楚，他活不了，他只有这一条路。”

卢卡站起身走近他，趁他发呆轻轻揽住了他的头，温柔地按在自己胸前，一手在他脑后缓缓地抚摸。

“你……不要再自责了。这一切并不是那一晚上发生的，他们……并没有任何人向你求过援，你根本阻止不了。他最亲最爱的父母、哥哥明明就在他身边，甚至亲眼目睹了他受的伤害，他们都救不了他，你为什么要背负这样的责任呢？”

“我知道，只是……”马里奥靠在他怀里无力地说，“只是觉得自己很没用，没能救他，也没能救你。”

“这更不是你能决定的了，马里奥。”卢卡柔声说，继续轻柔地按揉他的后颈，“这是他，还有我的选择，你明白吗？你想救一个人，可他不认为你在救他，他执迷不悟地往火坑里跳，你根本没有任何办法。”

“我……我知道错了，我现在想让你救，我……很感谢你……”他柔软的手顺着强壮的后背慢慢往下抚摸，带着些许挑逗。

“我早该答应跟你……让你带我离开那个地方。”他捧起男人的脸，棕色的眼睛泛着盈盈水光，轻轻印上自己的唇。

“对不起，马里奥……请你原谅我……”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发誓这是壮最后一次工科男式的犯蠢，他以后会变得聪明一点儿的……


	10. 离别

卢卡收到了一封奇怪的信，人事专员亲自给他送上门。因为最外面写着马塞洛·布洛佐维奇收，当他打开信封时，发现里面又有一个信封，写着烦交马里奥，他马上意识到了不对，于是趁着大家都去上工了，直接交给了卢卡。信件弯弯绕绕到了卢卡手上，而第三层信封正是他的名字，他心里早已了然这封信从何而来。

“寄信人真是大费周章啊。”马塞洛人精似的，恐怕早就知道是怎么回事，笑着打哈哈。

卢卡对他感激地一笑，随即想起了困扰自己不少时日的问题，人事专员是怎么把明显未成年的庞格拉契奇招来的。

“这个说起来有些复杂……你知道他和伊万一起的，我一看伊万身强力壮的，还跟你们同姓，就猜他一定是个干活儿的好手。这样的话总不能撇下小马林不管吧，他一个孩子孤苦伶仃人生地不熟地能去哪儿，再说他那个体格来说矿上的活儿也难不倒他。虽然他自称十八岁是勉强了，不过我看他十五六一定有的，我不也十五岁就出来做工了，怎么从来没人心疼我……”

最外面的邮戳显示这封信是从西班牙北部的一个小城发出来的，这一定是障眼法。卢卡认识的人不在矿村里，同时又知道他在这里的没有别人。他送别人事专员以后，小心地关好院门，坐到桌前开始读这封英文写的信。

“亲爱的卢卡，

很遗憾走得匆忙，未能与你话别。不知道你近来可好？

我已经到了巴黎，落脚在十六区王子公园附近，正在悉心准备圣日尔曼大学的入学考试。你一定会奇怪我为什么这样顺利，多年的梦想居然这样轻而易举地即将实现了。

我的友人把我介绍给了一个中东人，他是巴黎的新贵，做的倒卖石油的生意，超出任何人想象地富有，他同意资助我，当然这并不是出于慈善的意愿。这一切无关于爱情，不管于他还是我。他热衷于搜集世界各地美貌的Omega，分别安置在他在巴黎各处的产业里，目前据我所知的还有数位来自南美的绝世美人。

对我来说，这是不得不走的捷径。反正这一生爱情都与我无缘了，安德烈清楚地知道我不属于他，事实上我永远不会属于任何人。你也许觉得我对不起他，可这样既没有爱情，也没有梦想的生活让我生不如死，我将来定会补偿于他。

我来自于盖尔森基兴的沙尔克，嫁到沃尔夫斯堡的矿村并非我的意愿。我上完中学就呆在家里照顾弟弟们，我的父母不愿意供我继续上学，也不愿让我瓜分弟弟们的口粮，更不会让我在家安然读书学习。我曾经试图离家出走，他们跑到很远的地方把我抓回了家，我知道他们不会白白放我离开，他们想着把我嫁出去，换取大笔的聘礼。明白了这一点，我不管对方是什么样的Alpha，我只有一个要求，就是要离家越远越好。我知道要获得真正的自由，只能远离那里。

听完我的身世，也许你能明白我为什么做了这样的选择。我做不到什么都不努力就接受命运的安排，无声无息地埋葬我的理想人生。我还年轻，我要改命，我需要抓住一切机会。外面的世界真的很大，充满了希望和梦想。我并不知道你来到矿村以前到过什么地方，但我真诚地希望你能走出那里，我知道你同样不属于那个地方。

巴黎、伦敦、马德里、米兰，甚至更遥远的纽约，如果见识了这些繁华和新锐，每个人都会重新审视自己的过去，思考自己的未来，我认为这正是你现在需要的。

送你最好的祝福。

你的 J 

1914年11月25日”

这封信在路上走了半个月，信纸背后附了一个回信地址。卢卡翻来覆去看了几遍，信中的内容并没有使他平静和放心。尤利安不了解那些喜欢把人玩弄于股掌的权贵们，他只是一个毫无背景、身处异乡、孤苦无依的Omega，想要与那些人平等地做交易几乎没有可能。就算最后他幸运地实现了梦想，也许付出的代价将是超出他想象而且无法承受的。

他想立即回信忠告正沉浸在幸福幻想中的友人。他心绪纷乱艰难地下笔，又回忆起那些他见过的所谓贵族们，一封信不停涂改竟写了整个下午都没有完成。

几天没有上门的约瑟来了，卢卡收起了未完成的回信。他没有提起尤利安的来信，哪怕约瑟是个靠得住的小孩。他很清楚信中传达的那些东西对正处于青春期的Omega来说十分危险。

约瑟拿来一条手帕，想让他教会自己在上面绣名字，他第一反应是小家伙思春了，想送给心仪的对象一件信物。

他这么想就问了，原以为少年会脸红，没想到他撇了撇嘴，反问卢卡绣了名字的手帕都是送给情郎的吗。

倒是轮到卢卡脸红了，他想起了马里奥手里的绣着他名字的手帕，就是他很随意地给出去的，随意到他转头就立马忘了这件事。

“哦，原来你不是要送给被你带上屋顶那小子。”卢卡想问那天他们在屋顶上偷听到了什么，于是借题发挥想把话题引过去。

他果然受尼科影响很深啊。

没想到约瑟呆呆地看着他，半晌后才轻声说道：“卢卡，你……你和马里奥真的没有结婚，你们是假夫妻吗？”

少年没有接他的话，而是直接跳到了他想要的答案。

“你们还听到什么了？”卢卡凝视着他，不动声色地问。

“我们隔了一层屋顶，贴着听也听不清，只听到这个。”少年的眼眶有些发红，“你放心，我们保证绝不会说出去。”

“我们确实没有结婚，”卢卡权衡了一下，还是决定对他说出部分实情，“我们以夫妻的名义来到这里，确实因为一些不得已的原因，这只是权宜之计。”

“等到你们不在这里了，你就会离开他对吗？”约瑟的整个脸都变得通红，眼里泛着泪光，“权宜之计……你和他在一起，仅仅是因为你无处可去。”

卢卡看着他快哭出来的样子，竟不知道该如何回答。他会离开马里奥吗，这个问题他一直在想，每次理智都会给出几乎肯定的答案，可是也总有一个微弱的声音在他内心深处唯唯诺诺地小声说，现在这样的生活不好吗，你和他在一起不快乐吗，你的灵魂不自由吗……

“这样不公平，卢卡。”少年的眼泪终于流了下来，“他……他太可怜了……”

少年的眼泪让他更加不知所措，却只是淡淡地说：“这是我和他的事，我们很早以前就说好的，将来不管怎么样都是我们共同的决定，没有什么不公平的。”

“你打算一辈子就这样骗自己吗？给自己做的亏心事找一个冠冕堂皇的理由，骗过自己那一点可怜的恻隐之心？”约瑟虽然还在流泪，语气却变得冷淡和疏离，“你的心肠为什么这么冷硬，你明明比谁都清楚，永远不会有人像他这样爱你，而你正卑鄙地利用他对你的爱……”

“所以我就必须回报他我的爱情吗？爱情可以这样对等交换吗？”他被少年的指责刺激得恼羞成怒，他在这个偏僻的矿村，远离过去的一切，每天所做的事情正是不断催眠自己，粉饰自己的所作所为，心安理得地苟活。这些他不敢直面的现实被一位少年如此一针见血地揭穿，让他如何不怒？

“你如今也正在爱着一个人，这是你最珍贵的初恋，却让你尝尽了苦涩，那人用他的爱情报答你了吗？你以为这样就显得你刚才那些话特别高尚和无私是吗？”

原来如此刻薄才正是他的本性。

阿诚要离开的消息已经传开了，他为人和善谦逊，在矿村呆的年数在年轻人里算很长了，所以人缘不错。大伙儿串掇他走之前一定得荷包大出血请一次客，于是他在镇上的大餐馆订了菜，又在乡下的酿酒作坊订了烈酒，选了一个傍晚在大食堂里摆了桌子请熟识的工友们不醉不归。

卢卡也收到了邀请，他婉拒了，知道这种场合可不适合当妻子的出现，其他被邀请的太太们也很识相地推拒了。马里奥不回来吃晚饭，他就随便弄点剩汤配上难吃的面包凑合了一顿，早早地洗漱完躲在被窝里一边织毛衣一边等待马里奥回家。

冬天的夜晚实在太冷了，卢卡裹着被子靠近暖炉还觉得不暖和。幸好马里奥前几天修了窗户，调了灰粉把门窗所有的缝隙都堵上了，不然的话就这样的晚上他一个人呆在家里得冻死。他知道男人们一定会喝到很晚，所以很有耐性地在等，但因为寒冷他又特别地想念马里奥，希望他快些回家。

夜很深了，他有些犯困，迷迷糊糊地捧着毛线棒针不停地点头。

“他周密地进行着自己的逃婚计划，正在这时他遇上了一个人，一个完全符合他理想中丈夫的男人。那同样也是一位家道中落的贵族少爷，年轻、英俊、富有才华，最重要的是他们相爱，不顾一切地陷入了热恋。于是逃婚顺理成章地变成了私奔，他们计划着坐着马车往北逃跑，再到萨格勒布乘上火车逃往奥地利。”

爱上什么样的人原本就没有道理可讲，特别是对年轻人来说。他的父母就这样结合了，然后孕育了他，所以毫不夸张地说他是真正的爱情结晶。

他被门外的一阵响动惊醒，急忙披上大衣下床去开门，一股浓重的酒气扑面而来，高大的少年马林·庞格拉契奇扶着更高大的马里奥站在外面。

“这是怎么了？”他忙扶着马里奥另外一边手臂，引他们进屋。

“我没事。”马里奥看着挺清醒的，有些抗拒他们的搀扶。

“马里奥叔叔帮着阿诚叔叔喝了好多好多酒，伊万叔叔让我把他送回来。”少年恭敬地对卢卡说。

“他自己怎么不送？”卢卡听到这一堆叔叔头都大了，就怕他一个婶婶喊出口。说话间他们进了屋，把马里奥扶到了床上坐着。

“我还没洗澡，身上脏。”马里奥真的清醒得很，刚坐下就急忙站起来，平稳地走到椅子上坐着。

“伊万叔叔已经醉得走不动了，被他们抬回了修道院……”少年接着礼貌地向卢卡告辞，说夜已经深了，请他们好好休息。

卢卡送他出门，一边问他是不是也喝了酒。

“没有没有，我还小，不能喝酒的。”少年在门外朝他摆手，“我先走了，请回去照顾马里奥叔叔吧。再见，卢卡婶婶。”

炉子上一直热着一壶水，卢卡提起来掺进盆子里，搭上毛巾准备给马里奥擦澡。进屋一看，高大健壮的男人正在脱外套，可一个手臂卡进了夹层的棉袄里怎么都拿不出来。他像个三岁的小孩子一样，皱着脸冥思苦想，一会儿站起来绕着被缠住的手臂绕圈，怎么都不能把那只手脱下来。

卢卡扑哧一声笑出来，这个家伙可真厉害，明明醉得失去自理能力了，还能装得若无其事，差点连他都骗过了。

“你呀……”他怜爱地按住男人的肩，温柔地替他脱下外套。

“别动，我帮你把长裤脱了，你躺到床上去。”

热烫的毛巾贴上马里奥的脸，他舒服得长舒一口气，有些迷蒙的深色眼睛盯着卢卡不停地瞧，神色天真。

“我脸上有钱吗，你干嘛这样盯着我？”卢卡仔细而轻柔地替他洗了脸，又拧了一遍毛巾给他擦拭身体。

“你可比钱好看多了，再多钱都比不上你。”男人傻笑着说。

这算得上情话吧，虽然说得不怎么漂亮，不过对马里奥来说，已经是涨了大出息了。卢卡抿着嘴似笑非笑，也不接他的话，手上不停忙碌，给他擦完身换上干净内衣裤。

马里奥突然捏住他的手腕微微用力，他惊呼一声失去平衡跌到男人身上，被抱了个满怀。扑面而来的烈酒香混合着狂野的气息让他也像喝醉了一样眩晕，脸颊被突然涌上的热潮染得粉红。

“你……你要做什么……我去……去给你弄一点热茶……”

马里奥像没有听见，抱着他翻了半个身，那蛮横却温柔的力道撩得他全身发软，微阂着眼睛期待接下来发生的，在这件事上马里奥从来没有让他失望过，尝过了那种滋味以后，一辈子都忘不了。

然而良久之后，期待中的肌肤之亲并没有发生。卢卡张开眼睛，发现马里奥只半撑着身体，在很近的距离睁着深得发黑的眼睛认真地看着他。

“你在想什么？”他有一些困惑，有一些迷茫。

“我在想，”矿工的样子很温柔，仿佛陷入了美好的回忆，“我第一次见到你的样子。”

“哦？”卢卡闻言倒是来了兴致，往后退了一些微微地支起身体，“跟我说说看，是什么时候的事？”

“已经快四年前了，那是一个春天，我帮着花匠搬新进的树苗进了庭院，你正坐在花园的长椅上读书……”他也往后伸了一些，脑袋靠上了木架床头，调整了个舒服的姿势和卢卡对视，“你坐得端正，认真而投入地阅读，穿着一条格子裙子，有一些旧，我猜不出你的身份。”

“你被打扰了，合上了手里的书，对我们说了一声抱歉，然后回到了屋子里。”

卢卡安静地听着，他不记得这件事了，他对马里奥最初的记忆是在初夏时和孩子们一起郊游，再往后就是扎达尔的岩石峭壁。

“我觉得自己是在做梦，每天都活在梦里。每个早晨我睁开眼睛就能看到你，每次下工回家，都能吃到你为我做的饭，你在灯光下为我缝补衣服，我躺在你亲手布置的床上，那么柔软干净，而你安然睡在我的身边……”

卢卡不由得浮出一丝微笑，一只手摸上了他的脸，细细地轻轻地爱抚。

“你告诉我，这都是一场梦吗？会不会有一天我醒来，或者下工回家，你突然不在家里了，你走了，或者你根本从来都没有来过……”他的声音很低沉，满是无力的悲伤。

“你在说什么傻话呢？”卢卡握住他温暖的大手，按在自己的脸上，“我不是在这里吗？你又在胡思乱想什么呢？”

“可是你差一点就不在这里了，”他轻柔地抚摸卢卡的脸，一点一点无比地仔细，“如果不是警察突然出现，在慕尼黑你就离开了我。”

手下柔嫩的脸颊猛地变得僵硬，原本含水的棕色眼睛惊慌失措地看着他。

“告诉我实话，卢卡，你那时甩开我，是想去哪里？”

私奔，并不容易，不是简单地在逃婚路上结一个伴同行。那是毫无退路地选择一个终身伴侣，一旦有一方对这样的选择后悔，那将是无可挽回的悲剧。在扎达尔郊外的圣米卡多教堂，阳光充足、一尘不染的训诫室里，比利奇姆姆穿着洁净且一丝不乱的修女袍，站得端正而笔直。这位一生都奉献给了教会的姆姆是个奇怪的人，他的一举一动都一丝不苟，就连走路都不发出任何声音，他的脸上大多数时候都没有表情，甚至在他身上很难闻到属于人的气味。

卢卡的父亲同样是一个不识人间疾苦的贵少爷，凭着一时头脑发热与他母亲私奔，很快就遇上了不可逾越的难题。他们没能到萨格勒布，而是流落到了扎达尔。他生了一场病，花光了带出来的盘缠，一辈子都没体验过的拮据生活逼迫他不得不出去找点儿活干养活自己和妻子。可现实总是残酷的，他是个毫无关系的外乡人，没有体面人为他写的介绍信，就连书记员的活儿人家都不愿意给他干。他可能找到的工作只有低贱的粗活累活，这些是他绝对不可能去做的。于是他动摇了，他开始哄骗跟着他跑出来的妻子回家，只需要认个错就能回到原来的生活，对他们两个都好，等回去了他们还可以继续为将来打算，只要不断抗争他们还是可以在一起。他母亲和父亲是完全不同的人，他死都不回去，回去就意味着和这个男人永远诀别了，他们也不可能回到原来的生活，他肚子里已经孕育了一个小生命。讽刺的是这个爱情的结晶来得并不是时候，压垮了他绝望的父亲。终于在一个夜晚他怀孕的母亲被抛弃在扎达尔的小旅馆里，那个男人彻底消失了。

“我……”马里奥深色的眼眸紧紧盯着他，让他无可逃避，“我……没有想好去哪里。”

他撒了谎，他有个很明确的目的地，他算好那时佩雷斯应该就在慕尼黑参加拍卖会，他正是想要去投靠这位西班牙老人。

“你没想好去哪里，只想要摆脱我是吗？”男人的声音依旧轻柔，眼里的悲伤浓得化不开。

“对不起，马里奥，”卢卡坐起身抱住了他，把他的头按在自己的肩上，轻轻抚摸他头顶浓密微卷的棕发，“是我不好。我……我很庆幸我没能走掉……真的，我那时不懂，可我现在知道了，跟你在一起很好，是最好的选择。”

马里奥像一只温顺的大狗，一动不动地靠在他怀里任他抚摸，安静又依恋。

“你知道吗，我们在大山流浪的时候，你一直都处在危险中。”隔了一会儿，男人闷闷地说，“因为我一直都没有停止过一个疯狂的念头，把你带到最深的山里，完全没有人迹的地方，让你一辈子都逃不出来，永远和我在一起。”

“你是要我陪你当野人吗？”卢卡轻轻笑道，并没有被这个疯狂的念头吓到，也没有因为当时身处危险而后怕，他甚至觉得，如果马里奥实施了他的计划，他们两个一直呆在深山里也没什么不好的。

“我那时想找一个合适的地方，在树上为你建一间小屋，住在树上很安全，我每天背着你爬上爬下……”马里奥继续喃喃低语。

“你在小看我吗？”卢卡轻快地打断他，“我小时候可是爬树的高手，大多数Alpha都不是我的对手，只是后来开始穿裙子了才没有再爬过。”

“不过你这个主意倒是很好，当我还是个孩子的时候，最大的愿望就是拥有一间树屋，我要铺上柔软的地毯，放上小巧的矮桌——像童话里的小矮人用的那样，再沏上一壶茶，在里面消磨上一整天。”

怀里的男人也轻声笑出来。

“那我将来替你做一个树屋，只属于你一个人的。不过你得偶尔邀请我上去做客，坐在你的地毯上，在你的小矮桌上喝茶。”

“以后也不要走，不要离开我……”他有一些哽咽，缩成一团的身体不住颤抖，一直以来像一座山一样稳健可靠的男人此时脆弱得像个孩子，“我……我已经离不开你了……”

卢卡一直都知道，知道自己的心肠很硬，甚至没有心肝，他并不容易被打动。但这句话却使他如遭雷击，全身麻痹，一丝一丝的电火花从心尖蔓延，他的手抖得厉害，声音同样在抖。

“我……我当然不会走，我不会离开你……”

Omega的承诺化作一个温柔缱绻的吻，落到Alpha颤抖的唇上。马里奥反客为主地抱紧了他，仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体。

“卢卡……卢卡……”他温柔地呢喃，伴随着狂野的动作。心思百转千回的Omega被这样一声声的呼唤催眠了一般，柔软而火热地回应他。

“我永远不会离开你，马里奥。”

马里奥的开司米羊毛衫已经开始收尾，卢卡估计圣诞节之前应该可以完工。这件羊毛衫可以说是他做过的最辛苦的手工了，付出了太多心血，眼睛都快熬瞎了。不过看到这精致细软的成品，想象着马里奥穿着它的样子，又觉得一切辛苦都是值得的。

奥利奇先生来过他们家里一趟，卢卡终于见到了这位传奇的总工先生。他看着不到四十岁的样子，长得十分硬朗，跟马里奥的长相属于一个类型，怪不得他能这样照顾马里奥，卢卡暗暗地想。不过他不如马里奥那样高，但似乎更强壮结实。他来的目的只有一个，慕尼黑那边的工读职位基本上已经定下来了，他想听听夫妻俩的想法。

“我们把这个机会看得十分重要，”卢卡诚恳地表示，“去另一个地方重新生活对我们来说并不是什么难事。我们很感激您所做的一切。”

送别了阿诚，马里奥离开的日子也提上了日程。卢卡忙碌起来，他们在这半年里钱没有攒下几个，家当可攒下了不少。他收拾来收拾去，什么都想带走，什么都舍不得丢下。

他们家里不断有人上门，萨利太太是跑得最勤的，可约瑟一直没有出现。卢卡把画架拿出来仔细擦洗干净，这是马里奥花费了心思做出来的，却无论如何不可能带走了，他想着送给喜欢画画的少年也算物尽其用。

约瑟没来，小矿工马林倒是上门了。

“你又被处分了吗？怎么这个时候不用上工？”卢卡被他一声婶婶叫得头疼。

“嗯……是的，我总是有点莽撞。”少年脸红地低下头。

他又和人打架了！卢卡暗暗地翻白眼，搞不明白这个看上去彬彬有礼的漂亮少年为什么老是像个火药桶，一点就着。卢卡跟马里奥打听过，他上工第一天就和人打架，工长本来见他年纪太小，有意偏袒，结果第二天他又打架了，于是不得不给他一些处分。

卢卡没有当面拆穿这个在他面前总是乖巧得不行的少年，转而问他为了什么事情上门。

“你们要走了，伊万叔叔托我送点东西过来。”他拿出一个油纸包，交到卢卡手上。

“他自己干嘛不来？”卢卡接过纸包，想着自从上次佩里西奇上门找茬，他就再也没见过这位曾经的木匠。

“这个……我也不清楚。他每天都和马里奥叔叔见面，不过这件东西是给您的。”

油纸包里是……一只大火腿。卢卡有些不解，搞不懂那家伙在想什么。

“伊万叔叔说，”少年看出他的疑惑，急忙解释，“他说这件东西最实惠，你们现在开始吃，吃不完还能带在路上吃……”

卢卡闻言莞尔一笑，感谢了他们的好意。

“另外……还有一个人托我带件东西给您。”马林在胸前的衬衣口袋翻了翻，掏出一条新手帕。

“这是小布送给您的。”

这是一条精纺的贡缎棉布手帕，花色很淡雅，右下角绣着约瑟的全名。绣工很一般，一般得有些粗糙，但能看出确实费了九牛二虎之力才勉强绣成这样能看的水平。

“你叫他小布？”卢卡问他。

“嗯……他，他不让我叫他的小名。”少年红着脸低下头看着自己脏兮兮的皮鞋。

“那是自然，你这样瞎叫辈分都乱了。”卢卡快活地笑起来，“你得管他叫约瑟阿姨才对。”

少年目瞪口呆地看着他，他笑得更加开怀，回头看了一眼摆在外面的画架。

“你来得正好，我也有样东西托你带给你约瑟阿姨。”

马里奥回家的时候，卢卡跟他抱怨了一番佩里希奇的奇思妙想，端上用了一小部分那条火腿做出的炖菜。

“他真的不是什么坏人，”马里奥不禁扯开嘴角，虽然还是很难看，“他那时年纪太小，结识了坏朋友，所以有些误入歧途。不过现在他呆在这儿我倒是放心。”

坏朋友是谁？卢卡没有问出口，知道要让马里奥在背后编排别人的不是还不如打死他。

他开始抱怨搬家的活儿太繁琐了，他们有这么多东西。窗帘想带走，桌布也想带走，羽毛被更舍不得扔掉，加上置办的衣服，还有马里奥买的这么一些书，算起来东西实在不少。

“你舍不得，我们就都带上吧。”马里奥的目光，这些东西都是卢卡一点一点亲手缝出来的，他同样舍不得丢下，“你得相信我的力气，我能拿很多东西，把你拿着都行。”

他从车间拿回大匹的帆布，卢卡用缝纫机做成两个结实的行李包。底部被有意加厚，卢卡建议他装上滚轮，他直呼这真是聪明至极的设计。

离开的日子一天一天临近，萨利太太也过来帮忙打包收拾。说是来帮忙，实际上是排在第一个挑选他们留下的东西。这里的规矩就是这样，每搬走一户人家，留下的家当邻居先挑走，剩下的才搬到仓库。

“说起来我真舍不得你们搬走，马里奥是多好的邻居，谁家里要帮忙他都尽心尽力。我跟你又这么投缘，你走了我连个串门的地方都没有了……”

卢卡蹲在厨房整理，随口应和着他，看着他把几件新餐具摞起来准备带走，不禁有些心疼，这些他们都没用几次。

他把要送回仓库的餐具打包好，想着让马里奥先跑一趟，先把缝纫机和一部分不用的东西先还掉。

他站起来的时候感到一阵晕眩，最近他忙着织毛衣、缝箱包，有一些劳累，总时不时感到头晕。他扶着墙壁等着这阵不适缓过去，耳边还听见萨利太太不停的唠叨。

可是今天这阵眩晕却没有消失，他眼前越来越黑，耳朵里的蜂鸣声也越来越响，喉头猛地一紧，一阵酸苦涌出，他捂着嘴跑了两步，凑到下水口哇地一声吐出来。

“哎，这是怎么了？”萨利太太忙走过来替他顺着背，“别是吃坏了肚子吧？要去医务室吗？”

卢卡吐完了胃里的东西，连胆汁都吐出来了，一边摆手，一边拧开了水龙头洗脸漱口。

萨利太太麻利地进屋给他搬了一张椅子出来，扶他坐下，又拿出毛巾给他擦脸。

“这样已经有段日子了吗？”他看着卢卡苍白的脸，心中一动，压低了声音，“是不是还有……和马里奥亲热的时候肚子会痛？”

卢卡呆呆地看着他。

“哎哟，卢卡你这是有了啊！”萨利太太看他这样的表情立刻了然，不禁一跺脚，喜形于色。

“有什么了？”他很茫然。

“有孩子了啊！傻孩子。”萨利太太兴高采烈地滔滔不绝，“这事儿我可见得多了，你这肯定是有了，你得听我的，我都生了三个小子……”

“孩子……”卢卡呆若木鸡，对他后面的话一个字都听不进去，“怎么可能有孩子……”

“哎哟，我说你都这个岁数了，没人教过你吗？”萨利太太又笑又叫，高兴得直跺脚，“跟Alpha睡觉就一定会有孩子啊。”

“马里奥回来啦，哟，来得真凑巧。”

卢卡回头，看见马里奥正站在门口，两眼发直地看着自己。他僵硬地挪进了院子，来到坐在椅子上的卢卡身边，眼睛眨也不眨地一直没有离开他的身上。

他单膝跪下，粗糙的大手覆上妻子的肚子，手背上还留着漆黑黑的机油。卢卡的脸上混合着惊讶和慌乱，抬起头望进他深不见底的眼睛里。

他的声音颤抖，带着哭腔：

“卢卡，我们有孩子了。”

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里也可以做结局了，为了显得不太像个结局，所以一些答案放到下一篇解答。


End file.
